Digimon Reset
by Mitsuki Shingami
Summary: Versión alternativa de 02. Así es como hubiese querido que fuera Tri.
1. Chapter 1

_Saccheggiatrice d'inerzie e dolori,  
Notte; difesa ai silenzi,  
L'età rigermina  
Delle oblique tristezze._

E vedo in me fanciulli  
Leggiadri ancora sull'anca  
Al declivio delle conchiglie  
Turbarsi alla mia voce mutata.  
SALVATORE QUASIMODO

Digimon Reset  
デジモンリセット

Libro primero: La llamada de las tinieblas  
最初本、闇呼

Capítulo 1: La extinción de la luz  
第一章、光消

Yo, de niño, temía que el espejo  
Me mostrara otra cara o una ciega  
Máscara impersonal que ocultaría  
Algo sin duda atroz. Temí asimismo  
Que el silencioso tiempo del espejo  
Se desviara del curso cotidiano  
De las horas y del hombre y hospedara  
En su vago confín imaginario  
Seres y formas y colores nuevos.  
(A nadie se lo dije; el niño es tímido).  
JORGE LUIS BORGES.

Cuando logró por fin desligarse de aquella pesadilla, la chica se sentó, intentando en vano reconstruir las imágenes que su mente había creado para su tormento, sin más resultado que el menguante recuerdo de una amalgama enigmática de angustia y miedo cuya familiaridad le hizo darse cuenta de que no era la primera vez que aquella manifestación onírica se ensañaba con sus noches. Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad imperante en el cuarto, se enjugó las lágrimas y se secó el sudor de la frente; luego se puso de pie, miró a través de la ventana el urbano paisaje nocturno de Odaiba, y recordó otra noche remota, la del dos de agosto de 1999, en la que había estado en vela, esperando el regreso de uno de los seres más importantes de su mundo. "Cuánto me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo", pensó, y fue en busca del objeto que la unía a ese ser, lo tomó y lo presionó con fuerza contra su pecho. Hacía casi tres años que no reaccionaba, pero ninguno de los ocho viajeros se había deshecho del suyo, quizá menos porque conservaran la esperanza de que algún día volverían a ver a sus amigos que por la necesidad de confirmar que eso había ocurrido realmente.

En la cama superior, Taichi Yagami, despierto desde mucho, se había convertido en un involuntario centinela silencioso de los padecimientos de su hermanita, pero sabía, por la frustración que trae consigo la experiencia del fracaso reiterado, que cualquier intento de indagar sobre las causas de sus penas caería en terreno estéril, porque Hikari acostumbraba privilegiar el bienestar ajeno por sobre el propio, costumbre que la había llevado al borde de la muerte en dos ocasiones, a pesar de sus precoces once primaveras. Por eso la observaba en silencio, buscando algún mínimo indicio de la bruma indecible que anidaba en su alma. Escuchó cómo sus sollozos mutaban en ininteligibles gemidos de angustia, y la vio despertar, sentarse en la cama, mirar por la ventana, tomar su Digivice, contemplarlo un segundo y apretarlo contra su pecho hasta que las señales de congoja fueron reemplazadas por expresiones de algo que la mayoría hubiera confundido con tranquilidad, pero que él sabía era resignación.  
Poco tiempo más tarde, ambos hermanos estaban casi listos para partir a la escuela, mientras el telediario hablaba del florecimiento de los cerezos en las diversas zonas de Japón. Al ver eso, Taichi recordó su compromiso anual de ir a contemplarlos con Sora Takenouchi, su mejor amiga, y se volteó hacia su hermana para pedirle que los acompañara. Entonces, una sombra de preocupación inquietó su pensamiento: ella se había ensimismado al punto de dejar el plato intacto y parecía estar muy entretenida contemplando su reflejo en el té verde. Si bien era cierto que Hikari tendía a abstraerse del mundo, su comportamiento en esta ocasión fue tan inusual que hasta la propia señora Yagami tuvo que preguntarle por su estado. La pequeña se quedó un instante en suspenso, pero luego articuló un "Estoy bien" tan apático, tan vacío, tan antinatural que no hizo más que acrecentar las preocupaciones de su madre. Turbada e insatisfecha, la señora intentó colocar su palma en la frente de su hija, pero la pequeña se lo impidió al grito de: "¡No me toques! ¡Te dije que estoy bien!", para luego tomar su mochila y abandonar la casa rápidamente, sin siquiera despedirse. Los miembros restantes de la familia intercambiaron una mirada que conjugaba el estupor con la incredulidad, y tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, el señor Yagami solicitó a su vástago que fuera tras ella para cuidarla.  
Taichi la alcanzó cuando había descendido la mitad de las escaleras y la escoltó, silencioso, hasta la puerta de su institución educativa. Antes de separarse de ella, la miró a los ojos y le preguntó:  
—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?  
Hikari lo contempló largamente.  
—No —dijo.

En otro edificio de la misma prefectura, un joven rubio se dirigía por primera vez a la escuela que le fuera asignada al mudarse de distrito. Inicialmente su madre había pensado que el chico no aceptaría el cambio, pero en verdad a Takeru Takaishi le encantó la idea, no solo porque vivir en ese lugar acrecentaría la frecuencia de sus encuentros con su hermano y su padre, sino también porque le daría la posibilidad de asistir al mismo colegio que sus antiguos compañeros de aventuras. Durante el trayecto, le agradó notar las cada vez más visibles señales de la primavera; aquí y allá se vislumbraban los primeros brotes.  
Ya en clases, Takeru notó que compartiría aula con Hikari Yagami, a quien lo unía, quizá, algo más que unas experiencias de vida. Estaban en clases de Literatura, la favorita del rubio. El profesor hablaba del Haiku y resaltaba cómo su brevedad buscaba destacar un instante de belleza fugaz y lo efímero de la vida. Probablemente ese era un concepto inasequible a la mayoría de los onceañeros, pero Takeru había visto el rostro de la muerte con tan solo ocho veranos, y lo comprendía. Recordó el asesinato de Wizarmon, que nunca podría revivir, y aquella ocasión en la que había estado velando el sueño febril de Hikari durante horas interminables, mientras los perseguía el Ejército de Metal.  
Entre tanto, el profesor acababa de leer un poema ("Sopla si quieres,/ oh viento del otoño./ Flores sin color"), y quería que alguien diera una interpretación. Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, Takaishi se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar. Dijo que el viento era una imagen dinámica que simbolizaba el paso del tiempo, que el otoño aludía a la muerte por las hojas que caen al suelo, y que las flores sin color denotaban vejez. El profesor lo felicitó, y el muchacho se sentó y giró la cabeza hacia Hikari:  
—Pero cuando llega la primavera y las flores renacen, son más hermosas aún —le dijo, sonriendo.  
Ella le devolvió la mirada mas no la sonrisa.

En ese mismo momento, Yamato Ishida caminaba sin prestar atención al paisaje circundante, ni a la tibieza del sol en su frente, ni a la suave caricia del viento primaveral, con la mente urdiendo maquinaciones de índole casi metafísica. La noche anterior, su padre había llegado a casa mucho más tarde de lo corriente, lanzando suspiros de cansancio o resignación. Yamato no podía entender las causas de su congoja, cuando tan solo dos semanas atrás había estado eufórico por la reapertura del edificio de la Fuji TV destruido en la batalla contra Vandemon. Cuando el muchacho le preguntó qué le sucedía, el hombre soltó una parrafada casi incomprensible sobre sombras que turbaban la filmación de los doramas, audios que interferían la trasmisión de la música y símbolos ilegibles que ornamentaban las paredes del edificio y que solo podían ser vistos por cámaras. No había explicación alguna para esos fenómenos, pero Sakurada insistía en que era probable que tuviera que ver con los demonios que aparecieron hacía tres años.  
Yamato nada había dicho para no desalentar a su progenitor, pero sospechaba que la hipótesis no era del todo incoherente. Llegó a la escuela casi sin percatarse y se encontró con un Taichi Yagami cuya expresión deprimida era muy similar a la del hombre que había dejado en su hogar. Le preguntó si le pesaba algo, y él atribuyó su depresión al inicio de clases, pero Yamato no lo creyó, aunque prefirió ignorar la situación por el momento.  
Entonces apareció Koushiro.  
—¿Se ha abierto la puerta digital? —preguntaron Taichi y Yamato a un tiempo.  
Ambos se miraron, sorprendidos; Koushiro tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar. Esa mañana, como todas desde que volvieran de su viaje, había escrutado la puerta al Digimundo para encontrarse que estaba cerrada. Era natural; salvo por el encuentro con Diaboromon que casi termina en tragedia, los contactos entre ambas dimensiones habían sido pausados y fugaces. Pero lo que sorprendía al pelirrojo era lo abrupto de las preguntas. En un principio, no bien terminadas sus aventuras, recibía esos interrogantes varias veces al día, de parte de todos los miembros del grupo; más tarde, con el paso del tiempo, su frecuencia disminuyó; y finalmente todos aceptaron que Koushiro les diría si había alguna novedad.  
—¿Por qué le preguntaste eso? —inquirió Yamato.  
—Por nada. ¿Y tú?  
Yamato iba a ensayar una explicación, pero el sonido de la campana obligó a los tres a dirigirse a sus aulas.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Takeru buscó a Hikari, porque la había notado particularmente taciturna. La encontró en un rincón aislado, la vista perdida en la ventana; ni siquiera había sacado el obento de su mochila, y parecía estática. Él se acercó y le preguntó si se sentía bien, y ella reconoció que estaba mareada; entonces, él le dijo que fuera a la enfermería y se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella le contestó que no era necesario, que todo era producto del cansancio y que iba a lavarse la cara para despertarse. Takaishi le propuso acompañarla hasta el baño y esperarla en la puerta, pero ella le dedicó una mirada que parecía reprocharle que la tratara como una niña desvalida; por eso, el rubio se resignó, se sentó y observó cómo ella se alejaba, con movimientos lentos y vacilantes. Al ver esto, Takeru tuvo el impulso de ir a ayudarla, pero decidió respetar su decisión y concentrarse en la comida.  
Mientras comía, Takaishi pensó en lo poco que conocía a Hikari. Sabía que tenía una indefinible característica que la hacía sobresalir del resto del grupo; no en vano el guardián del Digimundo había elegido su cuerpo como médium para comunicarse con ellos ni había sido a través de ella que se había manifestado la luz cuyo poder había definido la victoria contra Mugendramon; pero a la vez suponía que esa característica la hacía vulnerable a los poderes de las tinieblas. ¿Tendría que ver con eso su estado actual? No podía decirlo.  
Habían pasado diez minutos desde que Hikari se marchara, y no daba señales de volver. Takeru, preocupado, dejó lo poco que quedaba en su plato y se dirigió al baño para ver si había salido. Se detuvo en la puerta y al poco tiempo escuchó un grito de desesperación que hizo que quisiera abrirla; pero antes de que llegara a hacerlo, una profesora lo interrumpió e ingresó en su lugar.  
Allí estaba ella, tirada en el suelo, en posición fetal y agarrándose la cabeza; dos maestras la ayudaban a levantarse, mientras un tercero le preguntaba si estaba bien y qué le había pasado; alrededor se había conglomerado una turba de estudiantes curiosos, que los docentes intentaban despejar para que la joven pudiese avanzar.  
—Fue un mareo —era todo cuanto decía la chica a las múltiples interrogantes, pero Takeru intuía que había algo que no quería decir; y sus preocupaciones se convirtieron en terror al notar que el pie derecho de su compañera parecía difuminarse, como visto a través de una niebla. Al parpadear, esa impresión había desaparecido, aunque la imagen era demasiado vívida para que pudiera argumentarse que fuese una ilusión óptica.

Acababa de sonar la campana para el almuerzo en la escuela secundaria, y Taichi, Yamato y Sora Takenouchi fueron al comedor. Durante el camino, Taichi se dirigió a la pelirroja para recordarle su compromiso anual de ir a ver el florecimiento de los cerezos. Lo hacían juntos desde que tenían cinco años, pero desde el florecimiento del 2000 tenía un significado especial para ellos, porque les servía para ver lo que habían contribuido a salvar. Sora le dijo que iría con gusto, y le preguntó si Hikari los acompañaría.  
—No lo sé —dijo—. Hablaremos de Hikari cuando nos encontremos con Koushiro.  
Izumi y Tachikawa ya estaban sentados, y cuando los otros tres entraron, la chica les hizo señas para que se acercaran, mientras el muchacho graficaba un diagrama cuya complejidad lo hacía ininteligible para la mayoría de los mortales. Y mientras comían, comenzó la charla.  
—Yamato-, dijo Koushiro —antes de que nos separáramos estuviste a punto de decirme por qué habías preguntado si la puerta se había abierto. ¿Podrías decírnoslo ahora?  
—Es mi padre —comenzó a decir el rubio—. Hace un par de semanas se reconstruyó el edificio de la Fuji, y desde entonces han comenzado a suceder cosas extrañas.  
—¿Qué clase de cosas?  
—No fue muy explícito. Mencionó vagamente algo sobre unas sombras que interrumpían las trasmisiones de los doramas, sonidos que interferían en los audios y letras que aparecían en las paredes y que solamente eran perceptibles por las cámaras.  
—¿Y tú crees que tiene que ver con el Digimundo?  
—No puedo asegurarlo. Pero pienso que es posible. Principalmente porque allí tuvimos la batalla final contra Vandemon y fue donde murió Wizarmon. Sabemos que si un Digimon muere en el Digimundo, sus datos irán a la ciudad del inicio, donde renacerá como un Digihuevo. Pero ¿qué sucede cuando uno muere en el mundo real?  
Hubo un instante de silencio en el que cinco pares de ojos se fijaron en Izumi.  
—No sé qué decirte, la verdad. Lo más probable es que los datos se pierdan en la atmósfera. También es probable que algunos hayan podido regresar al Digimundo, merced a la gran distorsión que había en ese momento. También puede ser que estén concentrados en el lugar en el que los Digimon perecieron, y que eso esté causando esos problemas. Sabemos que los Digimon tienen habilidades que interfieren en los artefactos electrónicos. Basta pensar, por ejemplo, en la para proteína que Vandemon usó para aislar Odaiba. Su efecto se detuvo cuando él murió, pero existe la posibilidad de que haya quedado un remanente de eso. Pero para confirmar mi hipótesis tendría que analizar las características de la interferencia.  
—¿Crees que los símbolos pueden ser las letras que vimos en la fábrica de Andromon, el laberinto de Centarumon y la pirámide invertida de Nanomon?—preguntó Mimi, recordando la concentración con la que el pelirrojo se había abstraído de todo en el laberinto.  
—Tendría que verlos para estar seguro. Pero en este mundo, esos grafemas tienen las características de letras normales. En el Digimundo podían utilizarse para manipular la realidad, porque eran el registro de los datos. Pero aquí no sucede lo mismo. Eso es bueno, porque si un Digimon maligno intenta atacarnos con eso, aquí es inútil completamente.  
Hubo un tiempo de silencio. Luego, Yamato se volvió hacia Taichi:  
—¿Y tú no tienes nada que decir?  
El moreno se quedó un rato callado, pero luego tomó la palabra:  
—Es Hikari. Últimamente ha estado muy rara. Taciturna, apagada, como ausente. Tal vez no sea nada relacionado con el mundo Digital, pero como Hikari siempre fue más receptiva a las influencias de aquella dimensión, es probable que tenga relación con eso. Pero si me dices que no ha habido ninguna anormalidad, parece que está atravesando simplemente un periodo de crisis preadolescente.  
—Pobre Hikari-chan —susurró Sora.  
—Es probable que solo sea eso —dijo Koushiro—. Sin embargo, hay algo que me molesta.  
Todos se volvieron hacia él.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Recuerden que hay varios mundos. Gennai ya nos lo había advertido en el momento en el cual teníamos que atravesar la puerta en el castillo de Vandemon. Nos dijo que si nos equivocábamos en la colocación de las cartas, podíamos entrar en otros mundos. Esto nos dice dos cosas: primero, que hay varias dimensiones, no solamente dos; segundo, que están interconectadas; y si tenemos en cuenta que Hikari es más sensible que cualquier otro ser humano a las influencias del mundo Digital, es también posible que lo sea con estos otros universos. Pero esta es una hipótesis rebuscada y sin fundamento. Para estar seguro, necesitaría hablar con ella.  
—Yo hablaré con ella —dijo Taichi—. Esta noche, en casa, la obligaré a decirme qué le sucede.  
Lo dijo de una forma tan decidida, tan llena de determinación, que a Sora le aterró lo que pudiera llegar a hacer.  
—Tai-san-, dijo ella-. Mejor déjamelo a mí. Creo que podremos preguntarle en el Hanami de mañana. Intuyo que el ambiente la relajará y la alegrará. Así estará más dispuesta a contarnos todo.

Otra persona que no dejaba de pensar en la elegida de la luz era Takeru Takaishi. A raíz de su incidente en el baño había sido trasladada a la enfermería del instituto, y aún no había vuelto. El muchacho estaba a punto de pararse para ir a ver cómo estaba su compañera, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y ella entró y tomó asiento.  
Desde entonces, el rubio dejó de concentrarse en los vaivenes de la Era Edo, o en las características de las células o en la forma de resolver una ecuación, porque su mente estaba concentrada solamente en Hikari. Por unos instantes había conseguido tranquilizarse, pero cuando vio que la figura de su amiga parecía desvanecerse en el aire, se paró, y gritó su nombre, lo que le valió que el profesor lo expulsara del aula.  
Luego de eso y hasta el final de la jornada escolar, Takeru estuvo parado en un pasillo, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que Hikari se desvaneciera de un momento a otro sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Y cuando al fin las clases terminaron, se sintió aliviado al ver que no le había pasado nada a su compañera, y se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, pero ella declinó la oferta, aunque cedió a caminar con él hasta que tuvieran que tomar distintas vías.  
Amduvieron en silencio, pero el chico se sonrió aliviado al ver que en el rostro de la joven ya no había angustia ni sufrimiento. Antes de separarse de ella, le preguntó por última vez si se sentía bien. La chica asintió con la cabeza y el muchacho dio media vuelta para irse. Pero antes de doblar la esquina, se giró una vez más y le dijo:  
—¿Mañana quieres venir al Hanami conmigo?  
—De acuerdo-, dijo ella-. Iré contigo.  
Takeru se despidió con la mano, dobló en la esquina y perdió a la chica de vista.

Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro y Mimi se habían juntado en la puerta del instituto para acordar qué hacer para indagar si las causas de los problemas que percibían estaban relacionadas o no con el Digimundo. Yamato debería recolectar toda la información posible acerca de los problemas que estaba teniendo la Fuji TV, y conseguir imágenes de los símbolos de las paredes; Taichi y Sora buscarían sonsacarle a Hikari algo de información sobre su mal; Mimi contactaría a Jyou para que se reuniera con ellos; y Koushiro aplicaría métodos de vigilancia más drásticos para detectar hasta las anomalías más diminutas entre las dimensiones.  
—Tal vez pueda pedirle a Takeru que nos ayude con Hikari-, dijo Yamato-. Después de todo, ellos van a la misma clase. Seguramente si le pasa algo, él lo notará.  
—Quizá-, dijo Taichi-, y tal vez pueda darte ayuda con el tema de tu padre. Sospecho que dos personas pueden ser mejores inquisidores que una sola.  
Ahora, cada uno volvía a su hogar, la mente ocupada en la misión que le fuera asignada. Cuando Yagami estaba por llegar a la puerta de su edificio, el día estaba muriendo y el cielo se había teñido de naranja; en la ciudad se amalgamaban los sonidos de las bicicletas, de los automóviles y de los niños que corrían por los parques; pero entonces, ajeno a los indiferentes sonidos de la urbe, se alzó otro, un ruido desgarrador, terrible, uno que el moreno había escuchado por última vez en el Digimundo, tras el disparo del Mugen Canon: un grito de desesperación de su hermana pequeña:  
—¡AYÚDAME, HERMANO!  
Al escuchar eso, Taichi miró en torno, y corrió hacia su casa, rezando porque ese grito no fuera más que una manifestación de su inconsciente a causa de sus dudas y turbaciones.

Pero las dudas y turbaciones que atormentaban a Taichi no eran más que una sombra de las que anidaban en el corazón de su hermanita desde hacía ya varios días. Todo había comenzado con pesadillas de índole indecible que dejaban una resaca cada vez más amarga en su ánimo; con el tiempo, también se habían ido sumando voces y visiones diurnas que la hacían dudar de su salud mental; pero una conjunción atroz de deseo de no preocupar a sus seres amados y de miedo a las consecuencias que revelarles sus padecimientos pudiera acarrear la habían obligado a la reserva del silencio y el sigilo.  
Sin embargo, aquel día todo fue insostenible para ella. La angustia que le había dejado el sueño era mucho más fuerte y permanente que en cualquiera de las noches anteriores, y ni siquiera el refugio del recuerdo de sus momentos alegres junto a su amigo Tailmon la ayudaba. Además, desde su despertar se había percatado de que las formas del mundo estaban cubiertas por una niebla que las desdibujaba, y no sabía decir si se debía a un fenómeno del ambiente, a una proyección mental o a que se estaba quedando ciega; y se sentía extremadamente débil, como si algo le estuviera robando la energía, y el descanso no había servido de nada.  
Durante el desayuno no pudo concentrarse ni en la frívola charla de sus progenitores, ni en la información del telediario, ni en las actitudes de su hermano. La niebla que le turbaba los ojos se hacía cada vez más espesa y hasta los rostros de sus padres se estaban desdibujando. Entonces, sintió como si hubiera perdido el sentido del oído, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando pudo escuchar una voz en su cabeza; era una voz áspera, cruel, vacía de todo sentimiento y claramente no humana:  
—Ven. Ven a mí. Necesito tu luz, tu sangre, tu vida. Necesito que engendres a mi progenie.  
En ese momento, entre la bruma, vio que su hermano se volteaba con intención de decirle algo, pero luego se quedó un instante en suspenso, y al cabo de ese tiempo movió la boca, y Hikari pudo escuchar (o intuir), a pesar del aturdimiento de sus oídos, que Taichi le estaba preguntando por su estado. Su cerebro tardó cierto tiempo en decodificar la pregunta y aún más en darse cuenta de la preocupación que subyacía detrás de sus palabras, y de que el hecho de no contestarle solo aumentaría sus ansiedades. Por eso abrió la boca y articuló un "Estoy bien" que a ella misma le pareció desganado, pero atribuyó eso a las debilidades de sus sentidos.  
—Necesito tu luz, tu sangre, tu vida.  
Podía intuir que nadie en su familia había creído su respuesta. En ese momento sucedieron dos cosas: primero, le pareció ver que desde las esquinas de la estancia surgían unas manos viscosas que buscaban atraparla; y luego, su madre se acercó a ella para ver si tenía fiebre; y sea por una proyección o un error de su miedo, a la niña le pareció que la mano de su madre se convertía en la de un ser de tinieblas.  
Para escapar de esa situación tan traumática, la chica apartó a su progenitora de manera brusca, tomó la mochila lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la casa sin siquiera despedirse o volver la vista atrás, ni pensar en las consecuencias que eso podía traer. Quiso bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad, como si pudiera escapar de lo que ya veía como una persecución, pero un mareo extremadamente fuerte y un nuevo mensaje de la voz la hicieron desistir de tal propósito:  
—Así. Muy Bien. Ven a mí. Un poco más.  
Se detuvo en seco. No quería creer que sus pasos la conducían a esa voz. Sintió que alguien se acercaba y se quedó firme, estática, convencida de que quien la llamaba había conseguido alcanzarla. Para su sorpresa, para su infinito alivio, no era más que su hermano.  
Él le comunicó que su padre quería hablar con ella a la hora de cenar y que la acompañaría a la escuela. Ella no respondió y simplemente avanzó como si nada, como si él no estuviera allí. El paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos nada tenía que ver con aquel que en ese mismo momento alegraba la vista y el corazón de Takeru; ella parecía, en virtud de alguna facultad extraña, ver el ciclo de la vida y la corrupción de la muerte de cada ser como si sucediera todo en simultáneo.  
Al llegar por fin al punto en el que debían separarse, Taichi se giró una vez más hacia ella y le preguntó si había algo que quisiera decirle. Ella lo miró largamente, en silencio; pensó en hablarle de sus reiteradas pesadillas, de la voz que salía de ninguna parte, del hecho de ver el día claro como una sucesión de sombras, o, sencillamente, en decirle que ahora lo veía como un cuerpo en descomposición, y que temía ante la posibilidad de estarse volviendo loca; pero, como siempre, eligió no preocuparlo.  
—No —respondió.  
En clase, apenas prestó atención a las relaciones de los Haiku con la filosofía Zen y la brevedad de la vida, pero, paradójicamente, era la persona dentro de ese salón que más pensaba en la muerte. Su angustia aumentaba cada vez más, y ni siquiera escuchó las palabras de Takeru ante la pregunta del profesor, ni lo que dijo cuando se giró hacia ella, porque estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de ignorar la voz que sonaba en su cabeza:  
—Ven. El tiempo se agota. Necesito tu luz, tu sangre, tu vida. Se acerca el fin, y solo tú puedes evitarlo.  
El paisaje que se mostraba ante sus ojos era apocalíptico; sabía que ningún otro podía verlo, pero la carcomía la sospecha de que en lugar de un delirio fuese una prognosis de la fatalidad que se avecinaba. Estaban en la hora del almuerzo, y una vez más Takaishi se acercó a ella para importunarla con preguntas sobre su estado. Ella habría querido responderle que se sentía bien, que no le pasaba absolutamente nada, pero algo en el tono de voz de su compañero hizo que se percatara de que esa respuesta no sería creída, por lo que optó por reconocer que se encontraba bajo los efectos de un mareo. La reacción del rubio fue tan desproporcionada que ella agradeció no haberle dicho la verdad: comenzó a insistir de manera harto molesta que era menester que fuera a la enfermería y que él la escoltaría y la acompañaría allí todo el tiempo que hiciera falta; pero ella lo cortó en seco, le dijo que se trataba de un mareo por cansancio y que solo necesitaba lavarse la cara, a lo que él se ofreció a ir con ella hasta la puerta del baño, pero ella se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada, no porque estuviese furiosa con él, sino porque sentía que se había convertido en un peligro para todos los que la rodearan.  
Cuando terminó de mojarse la cara, levantó la vista y a través del espejo vio lo más aterrador que había experimentado en todo ese tiempo y, quizá, en toda su vida: el paisaje que se divisaba no era el de los sanitarios de una escuela, sino, más bien, una costa cenicienta, bajo un cielo pardo, en cuyo horizonte se podía vislumbrar la silueta umbría de un ser indeterminado que estaba mirándola atentamente, y (Hikari lo sabía) no ignoraba que ella también lo veía. Pero lo que realmente la impresionó fue ver su propia imagen: su cabello se había vuelto del color muerto de la ceniza, y su epidermis parecía una vela derretida; aquí y allá la carne roja comenzaba a resaltar. Entonces, sintió que pisaba un suelo húmedo y al bajar la vista, vio una gran extensión de agua negra que la abrazaba, y comprendió que aquella dimensión especular intentaba llevarla lejos. A continuación, perdió la sensibilidad en uno de sus pies, cayó al suelo y vio que una de sus rodillas se estaba escindiendo de su cuerpo. Aquello fue demasiado, y pegó un grito, que hizo que varios docentes se apresuraran a socorrerla y que una parvada de curiosos se agolpara en la puerta.  
Mientras reposaba en la enfermería, tomó una decisión: esa misma noche le contaría a su hermano todo lo que había pasado. Pero, como tantas otras veces, sucedió algo que hizo vacilar su resolución: una voz sonó nuevamente en su cabeza, aunque no era aquella del timbre amenazante que la había acompañado todo el día, sino una que despertaba su seguridad, una que había escuchado por primera vez en los lindes del bosque de Pinocchimon. Y no solo sintió su voz, sino también su presencia, y supo, con la certidumbre que tuvo aquella mañana, en otro mundo, que no le haría daño. Aquel ser le dijo que no se preocupara, que se entregara a su destino y que el universo se lo agradecería, y ella, aún con un remanente de miedo, le suplicó que le diera un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo.  
Una vez terminadas las lecciones, Takeru se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa, pero ella declinó la oferta, aunque no encontró excusa para negarse a dejarlo ir con ella hasta que tuvieran que separarse. Mientras caminaban no cruzaron una palabra, pero Hikari estaba escuchando en su cabeza la voz de aquella entidad que se había quedado con su cuerpo hacía tres años, y ahora le estaba pidiendo otro favor. Cuando llegaron al punto en el que tenían que separarse, ella vio que Takeru movía su boca, e intuyó que le había dicho algo, pero en ese mismo momento sintió la primera voz, la terrible, la que la intimidaba, preguntándole si estaba de acuerdo en ir con él.  
—De acuerdo —dijo ella—. Iré contigo.  
Inmediatamente, Takeru sonrió, la saludó con la mano y se alejó, probablemente pensando que la respuesta había sido dirigida a él. Luego, ella percibió que una enorme masa de oscuridad la circundaba, velando sus ojos, y la invadió un profundo sentimiento de paz.

Si, en ese mismo momento, Takeru Takaishi hubiera vuelto la cabeza, habría visto a Hikari desaparecer en el aire del crepúsculo de Odaiba.

Mientras contemplaba cómo aquel pequeño Yokomon se acercaba al confín de la Ciudad del Inicio, volvió a asaltarla, como en las incontables ocasiones precedentes, una conjunción enigmática de orgullo, temor y zozobra. Por un lado, estaba muy satisfecha por el hecho de que aquel Digimon hubiera alcanzado la madurez necesaria para valerse por sí mismo en este mundo hostil, pero por otro, le daba temor la enorme posibilidad de que la crueldad del afuera se ensañara con él.  
Tales pensamientos hicieron que sucumbiera ante un ardid de la nostalgia, que la llevó a quitarse el guante de la mano derecha para contemplar su cicatriz, y a sujetar con fuerza el silbato plateado que pendía de su cuello.  
—¿Cómo te has hecho esa herida? ¿Y por qué conservas ese silbato?  
Habían estado juntos desde que Yokomon era un Yuramon, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar por el silbato, aunque ella adivinaba en sus gestos que quería hacerlo desde hacía mucho. Tal vez ahora lo había motivado la creencia (o quizá la certeza) de que nunca volverían a verse.  
—No importa-, le respondió ella-. Son recuerdos de una época en que me extravié en una selva oscura y alguien me rescató y me llevó al buen camino. Pero no lo entenderías. Tú tienes otro camino que recorrer, como todos. Quizá tenga más espinas que el mío o quizá no. No lo sé. Pero ahora debes encontrarte con los tuyos en la aldea del desierto, cerca de la Montaña Miharashi. Piyomon te estará esperando. Allí estarás seguro, al menos por un tiempo.  
El Digimon bebé continuó avanzando, sin vacilar, pero cuando sus tentáculos se acercaron al linde del suelo de colchoneta de aquel lugar, el único que conocía en el mundo, se giró y volvió a dirigirse a su interlocutor:  
—Muchas gracias por todo, Tailmon-sama. Adiós.  
Aquellas palabras, el uso de los honoríficos y la formalidad extrema retrotrajeron al Digimon felino a tiempos oscuros, en los que era uno de los lugartenientes de los ejércitos que Vandemon había enviado a Japón a acabar con la vida de la persona que ella había nacido para proteger.  
—No me digas "Tailmon-sama", por favor-, suplicó-. Yo solo soy Tailmon. Adiós. Espero verte pronto.  
Era un deseo honesto, pero la naturaleza salvaje de los Digimon y la crueldad del mundo le indicaban que nunca volvería a ver aquella esfera rosada, con tentáculos por pies y una flor azul en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, bajó la vista, suspiró y negó.  
—Es doloroso, ¿Verdad?  
Se giró. Un ser con la forma de un conejo carmesí con una cola de nueve puntas se había acercado a ella sin que se diera cuenta.  
—Sí, Elecmon —respondió—. Es duro. Los Digimon tienen naturaleza salvaje, y son muy agresivos, y tanto tú como yo sabemos que pocos de estos niños sobrevivirán. Pero deben seguir adelante. Es su destino.  
—¿Y el tuyo?  
Tailmon no respondió. Caminaron en silencio hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde un Digimon cuyo cuerpo era una conjunción entre el de un caballo y un roedor, con alas particularmente grandes mecía con sus patas delanteras a un bebé de color negro y ojos amarillos brillantes que no paraba de llorar.  
—Dámelo —dijo Tailmon.  
Patamon accedió y el recién nacido se calmó en los brazos del Digimon adulto.  
—Es muy lindo —comentó la gata—. Es igual a aquel que sostuvo Hikari en brazos el día en que dejó el Digimundo.  
—¿Todavía piensan en ellos?  
—Siempre —respondió Patamon—. Cuando estaba en mi Digitama, recibí el mandato de cuidar y proteger a Takeru pasara lo que pasara. No podía oponerme a esa orden, porque estaba grabada en mi conciencia. Recuerdo cuando nací en la Isla File, no sabía cómo era el mundo, ni qué sorpresas me esperarían allá, ni cómo las enfrentaría; pero sabía que lo más importante para mí era defender a Takeru Takaishi, aunque en ese momento no supiera quién era, aunque fuera el nombre de una incógnita.  
—Y ahora que se han ido, ¿cómo dan sentido a sus vidas?  
Ambos se miraron en silencio; cada uno de los ocho Digimon Elegidos se había hecho esa pregunta en el núcleo de su intimidad, pero ninguno de los dos presentes la había materializado en voz alta, y esperaban que nadie lo hiciera.  
—Es difícil —dijo Tailmon por fin—. Cada uno de nosotros ha buscado distintas formas de llenar ese vacío, pero todos somos conscientes de que jamás los llenaremos del todo. Yo hago esto porque sé que a ella la habría hecho feliz.  
No dijo más. En ese momento recordaba la sonrisa de satisfacción de Hikari cuando el Digitama que acunaba eclosionó y dio origen a aquel Botamon similar al que ahora se había dormido entre sus brazos.  
"Esto es lo que te gustaría que hiciera, ¿verdad?"  
Y en ese momento, escuchó el grito:  
—¡AYÚDAME, TAILMON!

Ya el crepúsculo estaba a punto de convertirse en noche cerrada cuando Takeru terminó de hacer la tarea. La hizo sin mucha determinación, con la TV encendida en el canal de la Fuji para ver de refilón si aparecían los signos extraños o las sombras que inquietaban a su padre, o las voces que intervenían en los audios. En un momento le pareció ver que un grafema de color ígneo se formaba en una pared, pero al poco tiempo apareció un cartel de problemas técnicos. Eso lo hizo pensar que lo que había visto no era un delirio de su mente, pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente para identificar el símbolo.  
Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, la programación se reanudó, pero Takeru no pudo verla porque en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Era Taichi. Sin siquiera demorarse en la fugacidad de un saludo de cortesía, el líder de los elegidos preguntó por su hermana con un tono que indicó a Takaishi que no era la primera vez que formulaba esa pregunta.  
—No, no está aquí. ¿Qué sucedió?  
No obtuvo respuesta; Taichi había colgado. Temeroso, Takeru marcó los números de la casa Yagami, pero no escuchó más que el pitido intermitente que le indicaba que alguien estaba haciendo uso de la línea. Entonces comenzó a marcar los números de su hermano, aunque se interrumpió.  
—Estoy en casa, hijo-. Se oyó la voz de su madre. Él permaneció quieto, con el teléfono en la mano y la vista perdida. -¿Qué te sucede?  
Takeru no respondió. No quería decirle que en ese momento oía en su cabeza la voz de Hikari pidiéndole ayuda.

El bebé Botamon no paraba de llorar. Elecmon, por supuesto, se apresuró a consolarlo, pero Patamon no hizo nada más que mirar perplejo a Tailmon, que lo había dejado caer de golpe y ahora estaba tiesa, como aguzando el oído, y parecía perdida en su miedo.  
—¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó el pequeño Digimon volador.  
—¿No lo has oído?  
—¿Oír qué?  
—La voz de Hikari.  
Patamon parpadeó y Elecmon, fingiendo desentendimiento, se llevó al Botamon lejos de la felina, como si pensara que su locura pudiese ser contagiada al infante al que mecía.  
—No. No he oído nada.  
—¿Crees que estoy loca?  
—Jamás diría eso. Es más, creo que puede ser cierto que Hikari esté en problemas. Después de todo, nosotros tenemos una conexión especial con nuestro compañero. Además, Hikari puede verse afectada por influencias de otros mundos, como tú sabes; no me sorprendería que pudiera comunicarse contigo a través de las dimensiones. Ya pasó una vez con Agumon y Taichi.  
—Entonces, es probable que algo le haya pasado, quizá algo relacionado con este mundo. Tendremos que ir a ver a Centarumon, para saber si se han producido distorsiones. Se dice que en las ruinas que él vigila está escrita la historia del universo todo. Aunque el inconcebible universo es demasiado complejo y de potencialidad infinita para que toda su historia esté escrita en piedra.  
—Antes de eso —dijo Patamon—, vamos a ver a Elecmon y a los bebés. Me quiero despedir.  
Llegaron con el guardián primigenio de la Ciudad del Inicio, quien, en ese momento, estaba meciendo un pequeño Yukimibotamon que sollozaba levemente, pero que se calmó con el carraspeo de Tailmon. Durante un segundo reinó el silencio; luego, sin que la felina ni el Digimon alado dijeran nada, Elecmon tomó la palabra, porque sabía lo que sucedería, porque la resolución, el fuego en la mirada de sus dos compañeros le dijo que había llegado el día que siempre supo, que iban a marcharse, movidos por alguna misión que estaba más allá de su entendimiento.  
—Deben irse, ¿verdad?  
Tailmon asintió con la cabeza, lenta, solemnemente.  
—No me corresponde a mi detenerlos-, dijo el Digimon escarlata-. Pero si se encuentran por ahí con la mala hora, piensen en nosotros. Recuerden este lugar, recuerden lo que fuimos.  
—Así lo haremos- dijo Patamon.  
No articularon una palabra más; no hacía falta. Los dos Digimon elegidos se dieron vuelta con una lentitud extrema y se pusieron a caminar en dirección al sol poniente, que proyectaba sus alargadas sombras en el suelo de colchonetas. Y mientras se alejaban, Elecmon tuvo la certeza de que aquellos diminutos seres eran gigantes.

Desde que llegara a su casa, Koushiro Izumi no había hecho más que intentar abrir la puerta digital, sin más éxito que en todas las ocasiones anteriores. Suponía que si el Digimundo los necesitaba, los llamaría, como había ocurrido aquel verano de 1999, pero no podía asegurarlo. La merienda (que su madre le había llevado porque no quiso abandonar la computadora ni siquiera para comer) se había enfriado en la mesa de su cuarto y el ocaso estaba dando paso a la noche cerrada, y el joven no podía encontrar respuestas de ningún tipo. Se consoló pensando que Yamato tendría mejores resultados que él y que al día siguiente Taichi y Sora podían hablar con Hikari.  
En ese momento alguien tocó el timbre con suma fuerza. Koushiro ni se inmutó; seguramente sería alguna de las amigas de su madre, que quería alguna cosa baladí, pero le sorprendió escuchar a Taichi, que preguntaba por él a gritos, mientras que la señora Yagami se deshacía en disculpas.  
—¡Hikari ha desaparecido! —Gritó el moreno, sin preámbulos, tras entrar en su cuarto, sin siquiera golpear -. ¿Has podido abrir la puerta Digital?  
—No. Si hubiera habido algún tipo de distorsión, cualquiera, yo lo habría notado. Créeme, por favor.  
—Te creo —replicó el líder de los elegidos—. De todas maneras, sigue intentando. Nosotros nos vamos a ver a la policía. A mi entender será inútil, pero mis padres dicen que es lo mejor.  
Taichi lanzó un suspiro, se dejó caer en la cama de Izumi y se tomó la cabeza con las manos.  
—Es la tercera vez que me pasa esto —susurró—. La primera vez fue cuando Hikari tenía cuatro años; la segunda, durante la batalla contra Mugendramon; y esta es la tercera. Y algo me dice que esta es la más grave de todas. Hasta escuché su voz en mi cabeza. Me pedía ayuda, Koushiro, ayuda. Tengo miedo.  
Y unas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos del elegido del valor.  
Koushiro no respondió. Nunca había sido bueno tratando con la gente, y creía que cualquier cosa que dijera sería tomada a mal.

"Supongo que esto será suficiente por esta noche", pensó el Digimon con forma de mariquita, mientras juntaba en una sola pila el pequeño montoncito de setas que había conseguido recolectar antes de que oscureciera totalmente. Luego, se dirigió al laberinto y se dispuso a llamar a Centarumon, pero notó que él estaba de pie en el salón de la entrada de las ruinas, contemplando la escritura de las paredes."Justo como Koushiro la primera vez que vino aquí", recordó.  
—He traído la cena, Centarumon-han —dijo.  
El centauro no respondió.  
—¿Qué estás mirando?  
El centauro no respondió.  
—No creo que encuentres en esos signos nada que no hayas visto ya. A estas alturas, debes conocértelos de memoria.  
El centauro no respondió, pero un golpe violento de sus cascos contra el suelo fue suficiente para que Tentomon comprendiera que lo había oído y que no quería escucharlo.  
—Está bien. Saldré a cocinar. ¿Quieres que te avise cuando estén listos?  
Silencio.  
"Qué extraño", pensó la mariquita. "Normalmente nunca está así de taciturno". No era que le molestara; estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado, incluso por su compañero humano, pero la actitud del centauro, siempre ansioso de compartir su conocimiento, era lo suficientemente peculiar como para inquietar a quienes lo conocían. Tentomon nunca quiso importunarlo con preguntas, porque no tenía sed de conocimiento, pero sabía que podía preguntarle lo que quisiera, y, de estar en sus manos, le respondería.  
Encendió una hoguera con sus relámpagos, y se dispuso a cocinar las setas. Se había acostumbrado a comerlas crudas desde su nacimiento, pero después de probar los alimentos humanos, le había tomado afición a la comida caliente.  
En ese momento sintió que unas hojas se movían y que alguien se acercaba. "Los debe haber atraído el humo. Qué torpe he sido". Se puso en guardia, dispuesto a luchar o a huir hacia el laberinto. Pero no fue necesario.  
—Patamon-han, Tailmon-han —dijo cuando reconoció a los visitantes.  
—Buenas noches, amigo Tento —dijo Patamon—. ¿Podríamos hablar con Centarumon?  
—¿Qué ha pasado?  
—¡Necesitamos hablar con Centarumon! —dijo la gata, en un tono mucho más brusco de lo que la mariquita hubiera esperado.  
Tentomon retrocedió; todavía recordaba su primer encuentro con aquel Digimon en el castillo de Vandemon, y no quería incurrir en su ira.  
—Los llevaré-, dijo—. Después de todo, tal vez ustedes tengan más suerte que yo.  
¿A qué te refieres?-, preguntó Patamon mientras caminaban.  
—Hoy no ha articulado una palabra. Y ha estado todo el día quieto, mirando los símbolos de las paredes. Pero ya lo verán cuando lleguemos.  
Entraron; el equino continuaba de pie, estático, "como un monolito antiguo y paciente", pensó Tentomon; parecía no haberse movido de allí por mucho tiempo.  
-Centarumon —susurró la felina, con el tono de quien quiere ocultar su impaciencia tras un velo de respeto-. Me preguntaba si podrías decirme si ha habido alguna distorsión últimamente.  
Silencio.  
—¿Centarumon?  
El guardián del laberinto se giró con una lentitud casi ceremoniosa:  
—No hoy —dijo—. Los problemas comenzarán mañana. ¿Pueden reunir a los otros miembros del grupo? Creo que lo mejor es que estén todos aquí para cuando pase. Hay ciertas cosas que quiero explicarles. Tráiganlos antes de que comience a clarear.

—Lo siento mucho, señora Yagami —decía el oficial de policía—. No podemos tomar denuncias de desapariciones hasta que no hayan pasado tres días sin saber el paradero de la persona en cuestión.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Taichi, enfadado; su madre parecía no haber digerido la noticia, pero él suponía que algo así podía pasar.  
—Porque casi todas las "desapariciones" —el oficial hizo un gesto de comillas con las manos— de niñas y adolescentes de estos días se debe a chicas caprichosas que se escapan de casa, y no podemos mover el aparato policial para esos casos. Seguramente volverá en un par de días, cuando tenga frío y hambre, y se dé cuenta de que el mundo real es peligroso, y no cómodo como la casa de su madre.  
Alguien rio. El oficial con el que hablaban dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica. Taichi apretó los puños. "Mi hermana ha sobrevivido a más peligros cuando tenía ocho años que ustedes en toda su vida", pensó, pero no dijo nada.  
—¿Podría darme su nombre y número de placa? —preguntó el señor Yagami.  
Todos se callaron súbitamente.  
—Señor, aquí estamos ocupados. No podemos perder el tiempo con denuncias estúpidas. Le solicito que se marche.  
—Vamos, mamá —dijo Taichi tocándole el hombro-. Ya sabía yo que sería inútil.  
Salieron; cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la calle para dirigirse a su apartamento, alguien los interrumpió llamándolos a gritos. Se giraron. Era una joven policía, cuya edad difícilmente superara los veinte años; conservaba cierta delicadeza juvenil en el rostro, pero hablaba con el tono de quien está acostumbrado a la disciplina, no la policial ni la marcial, sino una más estricta y propia, quizá única.  
—Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Masami Ushikawa-, dijo mientras tendía a cada miembro de la familia una tarjeta de presentación blanca en la que no había escrito más dato que el que ella acababa de enunciar-. Escuché su situación, y tengo que pedirle disculpas por la actitud de mi jefe-, agregó haciendo una reverencia profunda-. Esto es extra oficial, pero me gustaría ayudarles en lo que pueda a encontrar a su hija. Si quieren mi ayuda, necesitaría cierta información.  
Fueron juntos hasta el hogar de la familia, y una vez allí, la agente comenzó con su interrogatorio: preguntó si Hikari solía tener discusiones con el resto de la familia, si solía escapar de las clases, si tenía antecedentes, si sabían si había sido amenazada alguna vez, y un montón de cuestionamientos que Taichi no se había tomado la molestia de responder porque sabía que serían inútiles, aunque hubo una pregunta que llamó su atención:  
—¿Dónde estaban sus hijos entre el primer y el cuarto día de agosto de 1999?  
Los señores se miraron y luego dirigieron sus ojos hacia su hijo, que no sabía qué decir.  
—Taichi estaba de campamento. Hikari también iba a ir, pero no pudo, porque estaba enferma.  
—Enferma y de campamento —dijo mientras tomaba notas en una libreta de mano—. Ya veo—. Se volvió hacia Taichi: —¿hay algo que quieras decirme?  
—No —respondió él. Luego, lo perturbó el recuerdo de que esas fueron las últimas palabras que había intercambiado con su hermanita, y la certidumbre de que ella, como él ahora, le había estado ocultando algo.  
Esa noche no pudo dormir, y solo entonces comprendió cuánto habría sufrido Hikari cuando su compañera había sido capturada. Todavía resonaban en su cabeza ecos del grito que había oído esa tarde: "Ayúdame, hermano… Ayúdame… Por favor…".

Centarumon continuaba mirando los símbolos de las paredes del laberinto que protegía, incrédulo. Por un lado, en cuanto más examinaba las señales, más claros e incuestionables le parecían sus significados, pero por otro se resistía a creer en la veracidad de esas palabras, que juuzgaba completamente disparatadas.  
Se volteó al escuchar sonidos que le indicaban que alguien había llegado; allí estaban los ocho Digimon elegidos. "¿Es correcto cargar con este peso sobre sus hombros? ¿No sería mejor dejarlos descansar?" Pero el mundo le debía su existencia a esos ocho seres que ahora estaban frente a él, y si bien es cierto que con el paso del tiempo se habían desarrollado sistemas de defensa más complejos, ellos se habían ganado a fuerza el derecho de saber lo que estaba pasando.  
Gomamon, Palmon y Biyomon estaban confundidos; Agumon, Gabumon y Patamon, resueltos; Tentomon curioso y Tailmon se consumía en fría cólera, sus ojos más ardientes que la línea de fuego que comenzaba a dibujarse en el horizonte. Centarumon empezó a hablar:  
-Me alegro de que hayan venido todos. Excelente. Realmente no conozco el origen de estas ruinas, pero con el paso del tiempo y con los años que llevo dedicado a protegerlas y estudiarlas, he llegado a la conclusión de que en estos muros está escrita la historia del mundo, hasta en sus más insignificantes pormenores. Pero por alguna extraña razón, esta escritura tiene una particularidad: es completamente indescifrable hasta que falta muy poco para llegar al tiempo en el que lo que profetiza tiene que cumplirse. Es por eso que no supimos de la aparición de VenonVandemon o de la materialización de Apocalymon sino hasta pocas horas antes de que esos hechos ocurrieran.  
—¿Y por qué nos cuentas esto? —preguntó Tailmon, impaciente—. Desde ayer por la tarde que tengo la horrible sensación de que a Hikari le está pasando algo terrible, vengo a preguntarte si ha pasado algo y tú solo me dices que reúna a todos y que los traiga aquí. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Hikari?  
—No sé si estará directamente relacionado —dijo Centarumon—. Pero ayer por la tarde se ha hecho visible un nuevo párrafo de la escritura.  
—¿Y qué dice? —preguntó la gata.  
—Habla del fin del mundo.  
Todos se miraron, incrédulos, temerosos, vacilantes.  
—¿Cómo se producirá? —preguntó Palmon—. ¿Cómo será el fin de todo? ¿Qué lo causará?  
—Eso también es interesante. Según lo que se lee, lo causarán los humanos. De acuerdo con esto, Tendrán tres contactos importantes con este mundo. El primero ha sucedido hace mucho tiempo y ha marcado el final de la era primitiva. En aquella ocasión fue cuando el Digimundo tomó conciencia de la existencia del mundo real. Los Digimon estaban en guerra contra un déspota al que no podían vencer. A alguien se le ocurrió la idea de entrar en contacto con la otra dimensión para que los pocos supervivientes se refugiaran en ella, pero descubrió que había seres que podían crear vínculos con algunos de nosotros y ayudarnos a evolucionar, y decidió traerlos a este mundo para que derrocaran al señor oscuro. El segundo contacto es el que ustedes ya conocen, porque formaron parte de él. Pero lo que ocurrirá hoy será distinto. Según esto, los humanos que llegarán serán los causantes de la destrucción del mundo. Así que debemos estar preparados para lo que sea.  
Los Digimon asintieron en silencio; desde su nacimiento habían estado preparados para morir defendiendo su mundo, y sabían que tirarían a matar a todo aquel que lo pusiera en peligro.

—Hijo, despierta. Hijo.  
Sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba. Lentamente abrió los ojos y movió el cuello para descontracturarse. Ya era de día. Se había quedado dormido frente a su ordenador portátil, que estaba desenchufado, y ahora no podía prenderlo por falta de batería. Se sintió culpable: no solo no había podido abrir la puerta, sino que no podría usar su computadora por una negligencia estúpida. Cuando vio qué hora era, conectó el cargador, se vistió apresuradamente, tomó los diagramas en los que había estado trabajando y algo para comer en el camino, y salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se encontró con una mujer joven, de aspecto severo, que parecía dirigirse a su departamento. Pensó que era una nueva amiga de su madre, aunque no la había visto nunca y era demasiado joven, pero optó por no darle mayor importancia.  
Durante el almuerzo se encaminó, acompañado por Mimi, a la meza en la que lo esperaban los demás. El panorama era bastante triste: Sora estaba rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Taichi, que tenía la cabeza baja, mientras Yamato hablaba con él en susurros.  
—¿Alguna novedad?-, preguntó Mimi como para romper el hielo.  
Sora le dirigió una mirada de advertencia:  
—Hikari-chan ha desaparecido —dijo.  
Mimi pareció quedarse sin palabras. Koushiro se sintió aún más culpable. Se sentó en silencio delante de Taichi.  
—¿Has abierto la puerta?  
Koushiro negó y Taichi descargó sobre él toda la furia que su impotencia y su miedo habían alimentado:  
—¡NUNCA ERES ÚTIL CUANDO SE TE NECESITA! ¡ERES UN DESVERGONZADO! ¡NO ERES DIGNO DEL EMBLEMA QUE LLEVAS!  
Koushiro no se inmutó, en parte porque sabía que Taichi estaba cegado por la furia, y en parte porque sospechaba que su líder estaba dirigiendo gran parte de esos insultos a sí mismo. El moreno se calmó al darse cuenta que todo el ámbito del comedor había quedado en silencio, y que todos lo miraban; pero continuó contemplando al pelirrojo con odio, aunque sus iris se veían turbios por las lágrimas que se estaba tragando. Izumi se volteó hacia Tachikawa:  
—¿Has contactado con Jyou?  
Mimi suspiró.  
—Sí —dijo—. Pero es como si no lo hubiera hecho. Dice que está muy ocupado y que no puede perder el tiempo con el Digimundo. Está jugándose su futuro y no puede permitirse distraerse con nimiedades.  
Taichi escupió. Koushiro giró la cabeza hacia Yamato:  
—¿Y qué me dices de tu padre? ¿Te ha mostrado los símbolos?  
—No —respondió el rubio—. Dice que la Fuji destruye todos los archivos en los que salen. Es por consejo de Sakurada. No quieren que todo se contamine de espíritus malignos. Pero conseguí sacarle la promesa de que en cuanto vuelva a suceder, me lo mostrará.  
—Al menos es un progreso —dijo Koushiro.  
—Es más de lo que has hecho tú —replicó Taichi.  
Koushiro no respondió. Sacó de la mochila los diagramas que había hecho y los puso a la vista de todos. Eran unas redes complejas, que mostraban un conjunto de circunferencias entrelazadas por una serie de nodos. Todo tenía un aspecto caótico, y había números por todas partes.  
—Este es un diagrama especulativo y en tal caso sumamente incompleto, basado solo en una interpretación libre de un comentario que nos dijo Gennai mientras nos hospedábamos en su casa —comenzó—. Recuerden que Gennai nos dio diez cartas que debíamos colocar en nueve posiciones, y que dependiendo de cómo las colocáramos, se iba a abrir una puerta a un mundo diferente. Esto nos dice que la cantidad total de mundos, al menos de aquellos a los que se puede acceder desde esa puerta, asciende a un total de tres millones seiscientos veintiocho mil ocohcientos. Tal vez haya más, pero nos limitaremos a estos por ahora, porque queda claro que son aquellos con los que se puede hacer contacto.  
Hubo un instante de silencio; al parecer, todos estaban tratando de digerir la magnitud de la cifra que había dicho el pelirrojo.  
—Eso es un problema —dijo Sora—. Aunque tengas el número de los universos no podremos acceder a todos y aunque pudiéramos, moriríamos de viejos antes de terminar de explorarlos, y no podríamos encontrar a Hikari-chan.  
—Es más grave de lo que crees. Tengo una teoría de cómo los universos pueden relacionarse, pero no creo que nos sirva de mucho. Además, sin indicios claros de su paradero, no podemos hacer nada. Por lo tanto, Yamato, en cuanto tu padre consiga una imagen de las letras que aparecen en pantalla, o una grabación de los audios o lo que sea, necesito que me lo alcances cuanto antes.  
—Así será —dijo el rubio.  
Cuando Koushiro llegó a su casa, su madre lo encaró para preguntarle si conocía a una tal Masami Ushikawa, y él lo negó y le preguntó quién era.  
—Es una muchacha que ha estado aquí justo después de que te fueras al colegio. Dijo que era de la policía y que quería hacernos un par de preguntas sobre Hikari. Pero las preguntas que hizo fueron extrañas. Al principio parecían normales, no lo niego. Pero luego comenzó a hablar sobre los acontecimientos de agosto, los de hace tres años.  
—¿Y qué le dijiste?  
—Respondí a todo. Después, me dijo que quería ver tu computadora, así que la llevé a tu cuarto. Estuvo un tiempo largo allí. Cuando se fue, parecía satisfecha.  
Koushiro no la dejó terminar. Entró corriendo a su habitación, encendió la computadora de escritorio y la portátil, pasó por ambas el antivirus, revisó minuciosamente cuáles fueron las acciones hechas por Ushikawa, y decidió, para eliminar toda posibilidad de fallo, restablecer la configuración a una fecha anterior. Cuando hubo terminado, su madre le comunicó que Yamato estaba al teléfono.

Takeru Takaishi estaba sentado en el suelo del parque central de Odaiba, absorto en la contemplación de su palma abierta. "Ella sostuvo esta mano", pensaba: "La sostuvo con firmeza: 'No te voy a soltar', había dicho". La noche anterior, después de que Taichi le cortara el teléfono y él oyera la voz de Hikari pidiéndole auxilio, Takeru había intentado varias veces averiguar qué había pasado. Primero había procurado comunicarse con la casa Yagami, pero la línea estaba siempre ocupada, y cuando no lo estuvo, el aparato sonó una buena cantidad de tiempo sin que nadie lo atendiera; después llamó a su hermano, quien solo le dijo que Taichi había comentado que durante los últimos días su hermana había actuado de manera sospechosa; más tarde intentó comunicarse nuevamente a casa de Hikari, y lo atendió la señora, quien, sin siquiera saludar, preguntó si se trataba de Masami Ushikawa, y al responderle él que no, le dijo, con tono angustiado, que por favor no volviera a llamar; y justo después de volver de clases, pudo comunicarse con su hermano, quien le informó que la pequeña Yagami estaba desaparecida.  
En ese momento, mientras recapitulaba los pormenores de su último encuentro con Hikari y recordaba que ella le había prometido acompañarlo a este festival, cayó en su palma una hoja de Sakura. "Qué frágil es", pensó Takeru. "Es como la mano de Hikari… como nosotros".  
Levantó la cabeza. Los cerezos estaban llenos de vida, pero pronto estarían secos y muertos. Frente a él, aunque dándole la espalda, estaban Taichi y Sora. La pelirroja tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros del moreno, y le susurraba algo; él tenía la cabeza gacha, y Takeru supuso que estaba preocupado por Hikari.  
Entonces sintió que alguien los llamaba a los tres, y giró la cabeza hacia la dirección de donde procedía el grito. Koushiro Izumi estaba de pie, jadeando, con la mano puesta en el costado, en un intento vano por amortiguar el dolor de las agujetas.  
—Yamato ha conseguido unas imágenes de las letras que aparecen en las paredes de la Fuji TV —dijo sin dar rodeos—. No sé si tengan que ver con Hikari, pero está más que claro que se relacionan con el mundo Digital. Tal vez dentro de poco podamos abrir la puerta.  
Taichi se puso de pie; parecía aliviado.

Ruido de olas. Remoto olor a sal. Humedad. Llovizna. Frío. Sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la penumbra. Pero no estaba sola. Lo sabía.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Reset  
デジモンリセット

Libro Primero: La llamada de las tinieblas  
最初本、闇呼

Capítulo 2: Reencuentro  
第二章、再会

Love is the bane of honor, the death of duty.  
George R.R Martin

—Repacemos el plan —dijo Agumon con un tono marcial que contrastaba fuertemente con su aguda voz infantil—. Cuando los humanos lleguen…  
—¿Para qué tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo? Todos sabemos qué hacer. Recuerda que somos mucho más inteligentes que tú.  
El dinosaurio naranja pareció intimidado. "Creo que me he excedido", pensó Tailmon. "Pero es natural; después de todo, nunca terminé de adaptarme a este grupo, y a la vez debo ser la que está más nerviosa de todos. O tal vez no". Miró los rostros de sus acompañantes y vio en ellos la incertidumbre de quien ha sufrido mucho y sabe que se enfrentará nuevamente a lo desconocido. No sorprendía que tuvieran miedo; salvo ella, que se movía por el deseo de ayudar a su compañera, ninguno de los otros tenía una motivación realmente potente para estar allí, salvo quizá la creencia de que tenían algún tipo de compromiso que los vinculara a su destino.  
A Tailmon no le había sido indiferente el fugaz destello de desasosiego que había surcado los ojos de Biyomon cuando le había comunicado que el mundo los necesitaba de nuevo, y que tenía que dejar solos a los Yokomon que estaba defendiendo, ni el arastrar lento de los pies de Gomamon al alejarse del lago Ojo de Dragón, ni el "¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?" que había escapado de los labios de Palmon cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba; y sin embargo, todos estaban allí, acompañándola en su angustia, aunque ella sospechaba que no era por amistad desinteresada.  
"Es porque esperan que en una situación similar, yo actúe igual que ellos ahora", concluyó.

"Veinte años, mamá. Hoy cumplo veinte años".  
A Masami Ushikawa siempre le había gustado pasar el aniversario de su nacimiento en compañía de sus seres queridos. Y esta vez no había sido la excepción. Miró largamente las tres tumbas que se encontraban frente a ella. Las había visto tantas veces que su imagen se le había quedado en la mente con una precisión tal que sería poco llamarla fotográfica, pero una necesidad de recordar que, teniendo en cuenta su pasado, muchos habrían catalogado de masoquismo la llevaba a seguir viendo y a repetirse lo que leía en aquellas inscripciones, hasta que el tedio y la costumbre despojaban cada palabra de su sentido.  
"Kenshiro Ushikawa (15-06-1958 06-03-1995), amado padre y esposo, víctima del terrorismo", rezaba la inscripción de la lápida de la derecha, que Masami mantenía limpia a pesar de los primeros indicios de corroción. La misma mentira estaba escrita en la que cerraba el grupo: "Aiko Ushikawa (18-05-1960 06-03-1995), amada madre y esposa, víctima del terrorismo". Pero lo que realmente la enervaba, lo más imperdonable de todo era la tumba del centro, la más pequeña de las tres, la más reciente, la que aún no mostraba señales del paso del tiempo: "Mitsuki Ushikawa (18-04-1991 03-08-1999), hijo y hermano, muerto en circunstancias desconocidas".  
"Circunstancias desconocidas". Masculló las palabras con las vísceras movidas por una negra cólera. Ella conocía perfectamente las causas de la muerte de su hermano, y sabía que el poder político no las ignoraba, pero ese mecanismo defensivo que se conoce como miedo había optado por desconocer los hechos. Pero ella no podía olvidarlos.  
En ese momento sonó una alarma: la hora había llegado; pronto sabría la verdad.

Seis de los niños elegidos se encontraban en una oficina del edificio central de la Fuji TV que el padre de Yamato había podido despejar para ellos, sentados en círculos alrededor de unas fotografías en las que se vislumbraban no sin cierta dificultad unos caracteres ígneos de contornos borrosos. Los únicos ausentes del grupo original eran Hikari Yagami, que se encontraba en paradero desconocido, y Jyou Kido, que se había rehusado a ir alegando que su vida personal y su futuro eran demasiado importantes para ponerlos en peligro por algo que en última instancia no tenía que ver con su mundo.  
"Por suerte para él", pensó Koushiro, "la que lo telefoneó fue Mimi; si hubiese sido Taichi, con lo enojado que está, con toda seguridad en este momento estaría en su casa, arrastrándolo hasta aquí a golpes". Pero no se distrajo más por eso, centró su atención en las fotografías y comenzó a hablar:

—Esto —dijo—, es sin duda alguna alfabeto digital, como el que encontramos en varios lugares de nuestra aventura hace tres años. Si apareció aquí, primero tenemos que señalar lo obvio: el Digimundo está involucrado. No sé decir si son datos de alguien que haya muerto en este lugar o si es producto de una distorsión como las de antaño, pero creo que podemos descartar lo segundo, porque hace más de un año que no se registran distorsiones significativas. Otra posibilidad, ésta más improbable, es que esto venga de otra dimensión ajena al mundo digital, pero que tenga las características de compartir su sistema gráfico.  
—Conclusión —dijo Taichi—: no sabes nada. ¿Por qué no dejas de lanzar conjeturas estúpidas y me dices dónde se encuentra mi hermana?  
Koushiro ni lo miró. Se limitó a proseguir:  
—Además de eso, tenemos el problema de la intencionalidad. ¿Quien escribió esto tiene alguna intensión detrás o es solo producto de un acto inconsciente? ¿Esto está provocado por un ser pensante? Y si es así, ¿podremos entenderlo? Y por último, tenemos el problema de la coherencia. ¿Los mensajes tienen coherencia interna, o son un conjunto de grafemas sin sentido? ¿El conjunto de los mensajes trata siempre los mismos temas? ¿Algún mensaje se repite? ¿Por qué?  
El joven Izumi señaló una de las imágenes.  
—Aquí, por ejemplo —dijo—. Esto parece una serie de sonidos sin sentido, pero a lo mejor sea una especie de conjuro. Si lo escribimos en Katakana, sería así: ウィッチェルニー.  
—Witchelny —leyó Sora—. ¿Qué significa?  
—No lo sé. Pero lo curioso no es solo eso. En torno a las palabras parece que hay ciertos impulsos eléctricos que generan ondas. Son imperceptibles tanto al ojo humano como a las cámaras y otros dispositivos. Pero tal vez si los decodificamos gracias con los programas que instaló Gennai en mi computadora, podamos saber qué significan.  
El pelirrojo encendió su ordenador y tecleó unos cuantos comandos. Al poco tiempo apareció en pantalla una animación de un Monzaemon bailando con un tutú, y cuando desapareció, se pudo ver un vacío negro en el que revoloteaban ciertos Digimoji. Izumi tecleó a toda velocidad, y los caracteres se deshicieron en una concatenación de códigos binarios que se reagruparon para que en el monitor apareciera una secuencia de imágenes aparentemente aleatorias.  
En primer lugar, se vio una sucesión de colores y formas que cambiaban lo suficientemente rápido como para que nadie pudiese percibir si eran o no identificables; luego, la velocidad de los fotogramas disminuyó y tuvieron un primer plano de las páginas de un libro inconmensurable escrito en arabescos; a continuación hubo un corte en negro, e inmediatamente después, se materializaron ante sus ojos vislumbres de lo que intuyeron era una tormenta de arena en la noche de la llanura Gear, aunque las imágenes parecían difuminarse, como vistas a través de los ojos de un moribundo; más tarde se pudo ver un felino bípedo que ofrendaba un cuenco lleno de agua, y luego apareció ante ellos la imagen de un hombre alto, pálido, rubio, vestido con una mortaja y una capa, a quien todos reconocieron inmediatamente.  
—Ese es Vandemon —dijo Yamato.  
—Así es –corroboró Izumi—. Y el de la imagen anterior era Tailmon.  
—Eso quiere decir que la persona a través de cuyos ojos vemos esto es…  
—Wizarmon, sí —dijo Koushiro.  
Cuando la imagen de Vandemon hubo desaparecido del ordenador, éste fue reemplazado por otra escena en la que él mismo arengaba a sus tropas, antes de voltear, con los brazos extendidos, hacia una puerta con grabados arcanos, y articular unas palabras que no pudieron ser oídas; pero en ese momento, como si la capacidad perceptiva del observador hubiera accedido a un nivel inasequible para el resto, todo el plano se deshizo en una secuencia de ceros y unos, y los seis adolescentes pudieron ver que los códigos binarios que estaban cerca del lugar en el que podría situarse Vandemon se aceleraban, y que algunos dos aparecían entre ellos.  
—El código ha cambiado —dijo Izumi—. Entonces, lo que hizo Vandemon fue alterarlo con su magia. Es programación avanzada.  
—¿Programación? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Mimi.  
—Recuerda que en la pirámide de Nanomon dije que, a diferencia de en nuestro mundo, donde todo está compuesto de materia cuya unidad mínima son los átomos, todo lo que hay en el Digimundo existe gracias a una base de datos cuya unidad es un código binario. Si alguien lograra alterar esos códigos, estaría provocando cambios en la materia del Digimundo. Es como si aquí se modificaran los átomos de los que está hecha la materia, como querían los alquimistas.  
—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con viajes interdimensionales? —preguntó Taichi, irritado.  
—Todo –respondió Izumi—. Dentro del Digimundo, las paredes invisibles que separan una dimensión de la otra también están hechas de datos; de manera que si logras alterar la data, podrás atravesar esa pared.  
—Pero eso no te servirá de nada. Puede que te sirva para pasar del Digimundo al nuestro, pero no al revés. No puedes alterar los átomos que constituyen este mundo con programación. Además, aun si pudieras, Vandemon necesitó de un canalizador para pasar entre dimensiones. En su caso fue la puerta, pero ¿qué tenemos nosotros?  
—A tu primera pregunta te responderé que es cierto, que el mundo no está hecho de data, pero sí puede hacerse lo que yo pretendo con la suficiente cantidad de datos necesarios, y sé dónde encontrarlos. A tu segunda pregunta te diré que tenemos el canalizador que necesitamos justo aquí. Supongo que todos han traído su Digivice, ¿verdad?  
Cinco manos alzaron cinco dispositivos celestes. "Excelente", pensó Izumi. Luego se volteó hacia su ordenador, se concentró en el recuerdo que Wizarmon tenía de Vandemon abriendo la puerta de los mundos, y se fijó específicamente en los códigos binarios que se veían en la zona en la que se habían depositado las cartas. Más adelante, con otro de los programas de Gennai, logró capturar una secuencia pequeña del remanente de unos y ceros que constituía la menguante memoria de Wizarmon, y los alteró para que fueran lo que indicaban las cartas.  
Inmediatamente después, en la pared delante de ellos comenzó a verse un vórtice de límites índigos, e Izumi indicó a todos que extendieran sus dispositivos digitales, de los cuales comenzaron a emanar seis haces de luz dorada que lograron agrandar la grieta dimensional, aunque solo por unos segundos, porque al cabo de ese tiempo, el agujero desapareció sin dejar señal alguna de su fugaz existencia.  
—¿Qué sucedió?  
—Parece que la energía de seis Digivices no es suficiente. Taichi, ¿has traído el de tu hermana?  
Taichi sacó otro aparato.  
—Muy bien. Ahora intentemos usarlos.  
Una vez más todos extendieron los dispositivos al ver que el vórtice comenzaba a abrirse. El de Hikari no reaccionó, y el resultado fue el mismo de antes.  
¿Por qué no funciona?-, se preguntó el moreno en voz alta-. ¡Tienes que reaccionar!- Lo apretó con fuerza-. ¡Hikari está en peligro!- El aparato siguió muerto. Taichi cayó de rodillas y una lágrima solitaria rodó de sus ojos a la pantalla del artefacto. No ocurrió absolutamente nada. –Maldición. ¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó, enfadado.  
—Nos falta un Digivice —señaló Izumi.  
Todos se miraron; era obvio quién faltaba.

Sentado en su cuarto, con una mano sobre su frente, Jyou Kido paseaba sus ojos por las columnas de Kanji de su libro de anatomía, preocupado menos por no entenderlos que por atribuir su incapacidad al cansancio mental acumulado, a la tensión producto de los exámenes inminentes o a falta de horas de sueño, pese a saber cuáles eran las causas reales. Al atardecer del día anterior, Mimi se había contactado con él por vía telefónica para preguntarle si había percibido alguna anomalía que tuviera que ver con el Digimundo, a lo que él había respondido de forma tajante, como para que quedara claro que no quería que lo molestaran por eso. Él era el primero en reconocer que su viaje al Mundo Digital y su aventura junto a Gomamon habían sido esenciales para moldear su personalidad, pero lo abrupto de su despedida, una vez cumplida su misión, le hizo pensar que aquel mundo solo los había usado para sus fines, sin importarle sus sentimientos, por lo que prefirió relegar todo lo que tuviera que ver con él a un rincón recóndito de su mente.  
Su primera acción fue ocultar su copia de la fotografía grupal en la Ciudad del Inicio y su Digivice en el cajón más relegado de su escritorio. Su primer impulso había sido destruirlos, pero el corazón no le dio para tanto, quizá por respeto a Gomamon, quizá por el deseo inconsciente de volver a verlo. Para no pensar en ello, también había reducido su contacto con el resto de los Elegidos a lo estrictamente necesario e inexcusable. De vez en cuando lo asaltaban ardides de la nostalgia que jugaban con él, aunque debía reconocer, no sin cierto alivio, que estos instantes eran cada vez menos frecuentes.  
Sin embargo, pocas horas atrás, en el comedor de la preparatoria, una mujer joven, de pelo corto y aspecto severo, que se presentó con el nombre de Masami Ushikawa y una tarjeta que no ofrecía más dato que ese, se había sentado delante de él y, con un tono que pretendía ser casual, le había dado una conversación aparentemente inocente, que poco a poco fue aderezando con preguntas de índole cada vez más personal, hasta que el joven Kido, sin siquiera notarlo, se encontró hablándole de su pasado y de su experiencia con Gomamon como ni siquiera se había animado a hacerlo con sus compañeros de viaje. Cuando se dio cuenta, intentó cambiar de tema, pero la chica, que hacía tiempo ya había terminado su café, le dijo que había sido un placer hablar con él, pero que tenía que retirarse.  
Su congoja no le permitió concentrarse en las clases de la tarde, y todo empeoró cuando, al llegar a su casa, su madre lo recibió con la noticia de que Mimi nuevamente estaba al teléfono. La chica le dijo lo que la parte más sentimental de su ser había estado esperando oír desde el 4 de agosto de 1999 pero que su parte racional había descartado por imposible: que era probable que la puerta digital volviera a abrirse y que ellos irían al Digimundo para averiguar el paradero de Hikari. El muchacho estuvo un instante en silencio, meditando su respuesta, y al cabo de un rato le soltó a Mimi de un solo golpe, casi sin respirar, que justo antes de que volvieran al mundo de los humanos Gennai les había dicho que no era prudente que se quedasen en el digital, porque no reconocería su base de datos y la borraría para siempre, que no tenían fundamento sólido alguno para sostener que Hikari estuviese en el Digimundo, fuera de unas conjeturas de Koushiro que los otros creían por fe ciega y desesperación, que, en última instancia, si el Digimundo los necesitara, los volvería a llamar, para después desecharlos, como había hecho la primera vez, y que él no podía perder el tiempo en cosas infantiles. El instante de silencio que siguió a la articulación de estas palabras fue tal que Kido tuvo la sospecha de que Tachikawa estaba aún luchando contra el impacto que le produjeron, y aquella sospecha se convirtió en certeza ante la respuesta de la chica, con un tono que indicaba que se estaba tragando las lágrimas:  
–De acuerdo. Es tu decisión. Tú me acompañaste cuando quería alejarme de las peleas para seguir mi propio camino, me defendiste junto con Gomamon y Leomon de Pinocchimon y MetalEtemon, y no te quejaste ni una sola vez. No te pediré que nos acompañes, si no quieres. Sé feliz, Jyou-Sempai. Te lo mereces.  
Luego de eso, cortó sin darle tiempo a Jyou de replicar nada. ¿Qué hubiera podido replicar, de todas maneras?  
Sus ojos se paseaban sin rumbo por las palabras de un volumen que había desmerecido su atención desde hacía mucho tiempo. Recordó una conversación que había tenido con Gomamon en la bahía de Hinode Sanbashi, a la vista de una Odaiba cubierta por una niebla mágica: "¿No te enseñaron cómo despejar esta niebla en clase?" había preguntado Gomamon. "No", fue su réplica. "Ni cómo encender una fogata, ni cómo lavar los platos; esa clase de cosas no te las enseñan en clase". Gomamon pareció confundirse: "Entonces, ¿qué cosas te enseñan?" La pregunta era muy sencilla y había sido hecha con toda la inocencia del mundo, pero Jyou no supo darle una respuesta satisfactoria. En su momento había sospechado que su respuesta sería demasiado intrincada para la simple mentalidad de Gomamon, pero algunas veces lo sorprendía la inquieta certidumbre de que esa pregunta había dado el puntapié para trastocar los principios en los que se basaba su filosofía de vida. "Gracias a este viaje obtuve muchas experiencias que ni siquiera salen en un examen de admisión", había dicho en su momento. Era cierto. Pero el hecho de sentirse usado y desechado había contribuido a que quisiera olvidarse de todo y reiniciar su vida como si esos cuatro días no hubiesen sucedido nunca. "¿Qué pensarías de mí ahora, Gomamon?".  
Ruido del timbre. No importaba; su madre se encargaría de eso; él no debía distraerse. Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y la puerta principal abrirse. La voz de Taichi preguntó por él.  
—Está estudiando. Cuando termine, le diré que te llame.  
—¡Pero es urgente! —gritó el moreno; a Jyou no le costaba nada imaginarlo, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.  
—No hagas ruido, por favor. Mi hijo está estudiando. Si quieres gritar, ve a hacerlo a otro lado.  
Al cabo de unos pocos segundos de silencio, se alzó la voz lenta, suave y formal de Koushiro Izumi.  
—Realmente sentimos mucho molestarla, señora Kido —dijo él—. Pero necesitamos de la ayuda de Jyou. No será por mucho tiempo, y es de vida o muerte.  
—¿De vida o muerte? ¿Qué pueden saber ustedes de asuntos de vida o muerte?  
—¡Mi hermana está en peligro! –Gritó el moreno con una voz tan estentórea que era más que obvio que no había alma en todo el edificio que no la había escuchado.  
En ese momento, Jyou se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto. La escena que lo sorprendió fue triste y patética: su madre intentaba cerrar la puerta del apartamento, mientras Taichi se lo impedía con un pie en el umbral; detrás de él se apelotonaban Koushiro, Yamato, Sora, Mimi y Takeru; era evidente que todos estaban preocupados.  
Cuando Taichi lo vio, su expresión tensa pareció ceder.  
—¿Recapacitaste y has decidido venir con nosotros, Jyou?  
El mayor de los elegidos negó con la cabeza.  
—No quiero saber nada con ese mundo. Ellos lo único que querían de nosotros era usarnos para su beneficio. Nunca les interesamos realmente. No volveré allí, Taichi.  
—Pero Hikari está en peligro, y necesitamos tu Digivice para abrir la puerta, Jyou-Sempai-, replicó Mimi.  
—Si eso es todo lo que quieren… –. Jyou se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto, abrió el cajón de las cosas olvidadas, tomó el Digivice y se lo lanzó a Taichi con todas sus fuerzas –… pueden quedarse con él. No quiero que vuelvan a molestarme.  
Taichi, que había tomado el Digivice de Jyou al vuelo, respondió con desprecio:  
—Me gustaría, créeme. Pero no es tan simple. Necesitamos que tú abras la puerta. Solo tú le puedes dar energía al Digivice. Si después de abrir la puerta te quieres quedar aquí, cómodo en tu casa mientras mi hermana está en peligro, por mi no hay problema. Pero necesito que hagas esto. Una vez me hayas hecho este favor, si quieres, no te dirigiré nunca más la palabra. Tal vez sea mejor. No veré cómo te conviertes en un médico mediocre que abandona a la gente que lo necesita.  
La señora Kido estaba a punto de responder algo, pero su hijo la frenó con un movimiento de su mano.  
—Está bien, Taichi. Ayudaré a abrir la puerta. Pero no tengo intensión de volver a ese mundo.  
La tensión en el rostro del moreno disminuyó, pero aún así el desprecio se dejaba ver en sus ojos.

La selva estaba rodeada por un silencio anormal. No era como si los animales y las plantas se estuvieran esforzando por no hacer ruido; era como si hubiesen perdido esa capacidad. El susurro del viento, el crepitar de las ramas al quebrarse, el leve ruido de los insectos y animales al desplazarse había desaparecido. Era tal el silencio que Agumon podía sentir los latidos de su corazón como si fueran bombos, el crujido de sus articulaciones como si fueran el ruido de la cuerda de un arco al tensarse, cada una de sus exhalaciones como el anticipo de un huracán. Sabía que todos sus compañeros estaban igual que él.  
El plan original de defensa consistía en que Andromon, Leomon y Meramon detuvieran a los intrusos, mientras Centarumon se encargaba de pedir refuerzos a la capital del Digimundo. Pero Tailmon se había opuesto. Fue tal la vehemencia con la que explicó por qué no había que matar a los humanos, tal la determinación que se veía en cada una de sus palabras cuando sostenía que los necesitaban vivos para averiguar si era verdad el presentimiento de que algo le había sucedido a su compañera y era tal el peso de su nombre y el de las hazañas que había realizado por ese mundo que a nadie se le ocurrió contrariarla. Ella había solicitado que Andromon y Monzaemon la ayudaran, pero sus otros compañeros de aventuras le dijeron que por el vínculo que los unía querían luchar a su lado y ayudarla a encontrar a su compañera.  
—Y si nos encontramos con la muerte-, había dicho Agumon –La enfrentaremos todos juntos, como los compañeros que somos.  
Sin duda alguna, fueron palabras apresuradas, aunque en aquél momento habían parecido fáciles de articular. Ahora era tiempo de sostener con el pecho lo que había salido de sus bocas.  
Entonces, un cúmulo de nubes se formó en el cielo. Tailmon era la única que no había visto algo así en su vida, porque cuando había sucedido estaba extraviada en una selva oscura del continente Server, pero Agumon la identificó sin problemas.  
Recordó la primera vez que había contemplado un fenómeno así, después de pasar días incontables mirando al cielo y repitiendo el nombre de la persona que esperaba. Recordó la mañana en que Tokomon había alzado la vista y había dicho: "¡Aquí vienen!" Recordó cómo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cómo su corazón pareció salírsele del pecho.  
"Pero estos humanos son diferentes", se dijo. "Estos vienen a destruir todo lo que amamos y no podemos permitirlo". Recordó entonces su primer viaje al mundo humano, cuando Taichi había dicho que los Digimon eran un peligro. "Estoy seguro de que apoyarías mi accionar, compañero, donde quiera que estés".  
—Ha llegado el momento —anunció—. ¡Al ataque!

Ahora los siete jóvenes que cuando niños fueron llamados al Mundo Digital en su campamento de verano de 1999 estaban reunidos en semicírculo frente a la computadora de Koushiro, esperando a que el pelirrojo terminara de dar los últimos toques a su programa.  
"Ojalá que esto funcione y que me dejen en paz", pensó Jyou. "Si algo sale mal, Taichi es capaz de matarme. No es que no me importe Hikari-chan, pero creo que no debemos intervenir con asuntos de otro mundo".  
—Extiendan sus Digivices, por favor —dijo Koushiro.  
Todos obedecieron: Taichi extendió el suyo y el que Jyou supuso que sería de Hikari, con mucha firmeza en su pulso; Mimi apenas apuntó con su brazo a la dirección que señalaba Izumi; Takeru lo hizo con más determinación que Taichi; el brazo de Jyou, sin embargo, estaba tembloroso, y el chico pudo sentir retorcijones en el estómago.  
La puerta comenzó a abrirse; primero un vórtice pequeño, que fue creciendo notablemente hasta consumir casi la totalidad de la pared de la oficina.  
"Supongo que este es el momento de que me vaya", pensó el mayor de los elegidos. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Un campo gravitacional inconmensurablemente fuerte se formó en torno a la pequeña figura negra, y los elegidos sintieron cómo cada uno de los átomos que conformaban sus cuerpos se estiraban, atraídos por la potencia titánica de aquella fuerza arrolladora.  
—¡Ojalá no me hubiera prestado para esto! —Gritó el joven Kido, mientras, inmenso dolor mediante, cada ínfima parte de su ser se veía arrastrada al interior de una ola enorme.

En ese preciso momento, Hiroaki Ishida entró en la oficina, solo para encontrar un revoltijo de papeles desparramados en el suelo y la sombra de un agujero negro que se cerraba frente a sus ojos.

A pocos edificios de distancia de la Fuji, en un despacho oscuro y solitario, Masami Ushikawa tecleaba a toda velocidad comandos en su computadora. El programa espía que había instalado en el ordenador portátil del joven Izumi había funcionado mejor de lo que ella esperaba: no solo había logrado extraer todos los datos de su computadora personal, sino que además, podría ver en su monitor todo lo que viera su WebCam. Hacía pocos instantes había contemplado cómo el chico manipulaba un cierto remanente de data que por alguna extraña razón había quedado flotando en las oficinas principales de la Fuji TV y había hecho con él un vórtice para usar de puerta a otro mundo.  
"Te tengo, maldito", había pensado en aquel momento. Una vez consumida su euforia inicial, había retrocedido las imágenes y se había concentrado en los códigos, y en lo que estos decían. Antes de ser manipulado por el muchacho, el sistema binario parecía hacer alusión a cuestiones completamente aleatorias. Pero era el sistema ternario que se había formado después lo que interesaba a Ushikawa, porque allí radicaba la clave para abrir la puerta a ese mundo.  
Pero además de los códigos, los chicos habían usado unos aparatos extraños. "Digivices", los llamaban. ¿Qué serían? Aún no lo sabía, pero se encargaría de averiguarlo muy pronto. El programa que había instalado en la computadora del joven Koushiro la ayudaría enormemente para esa misión.

Cuando los dispositivos apuntaron a la dirección indicada por Koushiro, Taichi Yagami vio una esfera de luz que creció de forma desproporcionada y lo absorbió con una potencia cíclica. Durante los segundos siguientes, se encontró girando en un fárrago de estímulos sensoriales tan diversos que no podía decir qué estaba viendo, ni dónde estaban los miembros de su cuerpo, ni cuál de todos sus compañeros era el que le estaba gritando en el oído. Al cabo de un tiempo, esa sensación cesó tan súbitamente como había iniciado, y el muchacho percibió que estaba cayendo por un precipicio; y finalmente escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien, una que secretamente había deseado oír desde el día en que Diaboromon casi destruye la ciudad de Tokio, aunque en esta ocasión había llamado al ataque con un tono despiadado, marcial, autoritario, que anteriormente había usado en una ocasión, cuando MetalGarurumon se había propuesto acabar con ellos.  
Luego ocurrieron varias cosas en un segundo: la espalda del moreno recibió un fuerte golpe contra una superficie extremadamente dura, probablemente una roca; una hiedra de color violeta envolvió fuertemente sus brazos y piernas, cortándole la circulación; sintió un peso en su pecho, y un objeto punzante y afilado le rozó el cuello, donde percibió la formación de una diminuta gota de sangre; y una voz que había escuchado por primera vez en el castillo de Vandemon inquirió:  
—¿Dónde está Hikari Yagami?  
—¡Eso es lo que quiero saber yo! –gruñó él.  
Entonces, el agarre de la hiedra y el peso en su pecho cedieron, y el objeto punzante fue retirado de su cuello. Lentamente se incorporó, aún dolorido, y miró a su alrededor. Sus compañeros (entre los que para su sorpresa se encontraba Jyou) estaban sentados, frotándose las muñecas y las rodillas para recuperar la circulación; era evidente que ellos también habían sido aprisionados por las lianas. Y frente a ellos se encontraban ocho Digimon que él identificaba bien. Aunque no reconocía la mirada de odio que había en sus ojos.

Los Digimon continuaron con su fachada hostil, pero en el interior de sus ánimos comenzaba a gestarse la duda. Los humanos que habían llegado eran distintos a los que habían dejado ese mundo hacía casi tres años, más altos, con rasgos más maduros y voces más graves, pero a ninguno le cupo duda de que se trataba de sus antiguos compañeros. Entonces, la determinación que tenían flaqueó por un momento. Aunque luego pensaron en la posibilidad de que el nuevo enemigo, aquel peligro innominado que las profecías habían dicho que le daría el golpe final a su mundo, conociera los más íntimos anhelos de sus espíritus y se estuviera valiendo de ellos para flaquear su resolución.  
"Es bastante probable que sea un engaño", se dijo Tailmon. Pero algo la turbaba. "¿Cómo era posible que ellos supieran que algo le estaba pasando a Hikari? ¿Y si era mentira y solo habían dado esa respuesta por la pregunta que ella había formulado en primer lugar? ¿Había hecho bien en preguntar por su compañera? ¿Se había equivocado al quitar sus garras del cuello del supuesto Taichi?  
Mientras estas y otras dudas surcaban la mente de la felina digital, uno de sus compañeros, que era el encargado de proteger al portador de la esperanza, dio un paso al frente y encaró al más pequeño de los dos niños rubios del grupo:  
—¿Quién eres?  
—Me llamo Takeru Takaishi –contestó el chico–. Hace no mucho tiempo fui llamado a este mundo para salvarlo con la ayuda de un compañero Digimon. Mi emblema es el de la esperanza, y mi compañero eres tú, Patamon.  
"Esto está mal", pensó la gata. "Necesita exigirle una prueba de que de verdad es él. Algo que solo ellos dos sepan".  
—¿Cuáles fueron las palabras que intercambiamos antes de despedirnos?  
"Esa era la pregunta", recapacitó Tailmon. "Ninguna otra persona podría saber de eso".  
Takeru miró a Patamon durante escasos segundos silenciosos en los que la tensión colectiva no hizo más que acrecentarse. Luego respondió:

—Yo estaba llorando. Estaba llorando porque pensé que jamás volvería a verte. Tú me recordaste que después de la batalla contra Devimon nos habíamos reencontrado, y me dijiste que no perdiera las esperanzas. Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo, Patamon.  
Entonces, tras esas palabras, una luz amarilla, con forma de estrella fugaz, resplandeció en el pecho del muchacho, y se unió a su compañero Digimon, cuyos ojos se iluminaron.  
—Entre nosotros nunca hicieron falta las palabras, Gabumon –dijo el mayor de los rubios–. Después de perdernos juntos en una cueva de oscuridad y encontrar el camino de regreso, los dos siempre supimos lo que sentía el otro.  
Y una luz azul los conectó a ambos, y en los ojos del Digimon brilló el reconocimiento, y su corazón se inundó de alegría.  
—Biyomon, gracias a ti pude tener una mejor relación con la gente que me rodea —dijo Sora—. Ya saludé a mi madre de tu parte, como me lo pediste. Ella también te está agradecida.  
Y tanto la chica como el ave rosa se vieron unidas por un haz de luz carmesí.  
—Yo también me volví más fuerte gracias a ti, Palmon. Te quiero mucho —dijo la joven Tachikawa, mientras le sonreía.  
—Lamento haber sido tan caprichosa durante nuestra despedida, Mimi —dijo su compañera.  
Esta vez, el destello de luz que las vinculó fue de color esmeralda.  
—Gomamon, dame tu mano –dijo Jyou mientras le tendía el brazo. Él no tenía ganas de volver al Digimundo, pero el hecho de ver a su compañero tras tantos años de ausencia hizo que se diera cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba. Y tuvo que ser sincero consigo mismo.  
La pequeña morsa reptó hacia él, y ambos se vieron unidos por una luz de color plata.  
Koushiro también extendió sus brazos hacia su compañero:  
—Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, Tentomon —dijo—. Sabes que me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos, pero imagino que aún recuerdas nuestro abrazo de despedida.  
Y el pelirrojo y la mariquita se vieron entrelazados por un destello de color lila.  
—Recuérdalo, Agumon: cuando tú estás a mi lado somos guerreros invencibles.  
—Pues claro, Taichi –dijo, por último, el dinosaurio anaranjado, y con esas palabras, no cupo duda en los corazones de las siete bestias digitales de que los humanos que habían llegado al mundo no eran otros que sus antiguos compañeros de aventuras, y saltaron a sus brazos, plenos de regocijo.  
Pero la que no podía albergar regocijo en su corazón era Tailmon. Mientras se producía el reencuentro de los siete chicos con sus Digimon ella no paraba de preguntarse la causa de la ausencia de Hikari en el grupo. El hecho de que Taichi hubiera preguntado por ella hacía más plausible la teoría de que estuviera en peligro. No quería interrumpir el momento que estaba presenciando, pero entonces, una vez más, la voz resonó en su cabeza:  
—¡AYÚDAME, TAILMON!  
—¿Dónde estás, Hikari? –gritó, acaso pensando que su compañera oiría su voz.  
Quienes la oyeron fueron los otros presentes. Al cabo de poco tiempo, se desligaron de sus abrazos y la preocupación volvió a sus rostros.  
—Pensábamos que Hikari se encontraría aquí –dijo Sora.  
—No —respondió Biyomon—. La puerta no se ha abierto desde la aparición de Diaboromon.  
—Y sin embargo, ustedes estaban esperando a alguien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Izumi.  
—Es cierto —respondió su compañero—. Esperábamos a los humanos que destruirán el mundo. Según una profecía del laberinto que protege Centarumon, ellos llegarán aquí hoy. No se sabe quiénes serán, pero sabemos que provocarán el fin de todo lo que existe.  
—Entonces por eso nos atacaron.  
—¿Qué ha pasado con Hikari? —preguntó Tailmon.  
—Ha desaparecido –respondió Takeru—. Parece haberse desintegrado en el aire sin dejar rastro. No tenemos idea de dónde puede estar, pero supusimos que se encontraría en este mundo.  
—Entonces, no era simplemente una corazonada mía —susurró la gata—. Pero ustedes no pueden estar aquí. No pertenecen a este mundo. Deben irse cuanto antes.  
En ese momento se produjo un leve temblor de tierra, y a pocos metros de ellos se dejaron entrever dos seres que los elegidos conocían bien. Uno parecía un oso de peluche gigante, con un remiendo en forma de "X" en su estómago y ojos rojos; el otro era un robot de la altura de un hombre adulto.  
—¿Ya les has extraído a los humanos la información que necesitabas, Tailmon? —Preguntó el oso de felpa—. Porque si es así, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con ellos.  
Su tono de voz no permitía dudar de a qué se refería.  
—¿No ves quiénes son? —preguntó Agumon, enfadado—. Son nuestros compañeros. No podemos hacerles esto. Nuestro deber es protegerlos. Es lo que siempre nos dijeron.  
—En eso te equivocas. —Esta vez quien hacía uso de la palabra era el Digimon con forma de robot, Andromon–. Tu deber siempre fue para con tu mundo, no para con tu compañero. Los humanos solo fueron fuentes de energía; el motivo por el que necesitábamos que los protegieran era porque de sus sentimientos emanaba el poder que ustedes necesitaban para evolucionar. La amistad entre ustedes dos siempre fue un medio, nunca un fin en sí mismo.  
Taichi apretó los puños con fuerza; su indignación era evidente para cualquiera.  
—¿Eso quiere decir que nunca significamos nada para ustedes? ¿Lo único por lo que tuvimos un vínculo con nuestro compañero era porque se necesitaba de él para salvar el mundo?  
—Así es —dijo Andromon—. Lamento que hayan malinterpretado todo. Pero ahora quienes están poniendo en peligro el mundo son ustedes. Y como Digimon que somos es nuestro deber eliminarlos.  
—¡Espera! —dijo Gabumon—. Ellos no suponen ningún peligro. Los conocemos. Sabemos que no deben estar aquí. Pero creo que esto puede solucionarse si conseguimos que vuelvan a su mundo.  
–Me temo que no es tan simple. Por el solo hecho de abrir la puerta, los humanos han alterado el flujo temporal del mundo. Éste es un universo que físicamente constituye un sistema aislado de toda influencia externa; al abrir un vórtice, han alterado el equilibrio. Eso es más que suficiente para merecer la pena de muerte.  
Cuando hubo terminado de hablar, extendió su brazo, puso su palma frente a su rostro y comenzó a hacer girar su mano a gran velocidad. Los ocho Digimon se pusieron en guardia delante de sus compañeros, tal cual lo habían hecho muchos años atrás, apenas los conocieron, delante de Kuwagamon.  
—No nos queda más remedio que pelear contigo, Andromon —dijo Agumon—. Pero no deseamos hacerte daño. Deja a nuestros compañeros en paz y no haremos nada.  
El androide bajó su brazo.  
–No puedo vencerlos a ustedes ocho –dijo–. Por suerte, Jijimon-sama previó que algo así podría pasar, y decidió enviar refuerzos. Ya deben estar por llegar.  
Inmediatamente después, comenzó a oírse, primero remoto, luego cada vez más cerca, el sonido de un fuerte viento desplazándose a gran velocidad, como el que hace un avión cuando está cerca de la tierra.  
Todos los presentes miraron en diversas direcciones, hasta que Patamon descubrió el origen del ruido. Después de volar por sobre las copas más altas de los árboles de la región había visto lo que parecía ser la forma borrosa de un Digimon azul, que se acercaba a la isla a toda velocidad.  
A medida que se aproximaba fue tomando una forma cada vez más definida, hasta que a nadie le cupo duda de que se trataba de una especie de dragón gigante, lleno de ira y determinación; sobre su lomo había otros tres Digimon, dos con forma de niñas, vestidas con velos, uno blanco y otro negro; el tercero era un ser cuadrúpedo, cuyo cuerpo asemejaba el de un canino, pero con una capa roja hondeando a su espalda.  
Al ver esto, Koushiro inmediatamente sacó su computadora y comenzó a teclear a toda velocidad; cuando el analizador hubo reconocido a las criaturas, se dispuso a leer la información que allí se revelaba:  
—Aero-v-dramon. Es un Digimon veterano de múltiples batallas y muy experimentado en el arte del combate. Es un Digimon primitivo, de etapa perfecta, y por su poder puede rivalizar con un mega.  
A continuación, apareció en el monitor la imagen de una de las dos niñas:  
—Sistermon Noir. Un Digimon adulto de tipo marioneta. Es la hermana mayor de Sistermon Blanc, y tiene el carácter más maduro de las dos.  
Luego, apareció la imagen de la que indudablemente era su hermana:  
—Sistermon Blanc. Es un Digimon de tipo marioneta, etapa infantil y hermana menor de Sistermon Noir. A diferencia de esta, suele ser más amable e inocente.  
Y finalmente, en pantalla, apareció la imagen del último Digimon del grupo:  
—Hackmon. Un Digimon de etapa infantil, con función de datos y con cuerpo de dragón.  
Apenas Izumi hubo terminado de leer toda la data, Aero-v-dramon aterrizó delante de ellos con un movimiento brusco, que hizo que se estremeciera la tierra a su alrededor; luego, echó un fugaz vistazo a todo el panorama: A Monzaemon y Andromon, que se habían corrido hacia atrás, como queriendo que no los vieran; a los siete Digimon infantiles y a la gata de nivel adulto, que parecían formar una barrera delante de los niños, y finalmente a los propios niños. Uno de ellos, el pelirrojo que tenía consigo un ordenador, lo miraba con un asombro que trasmitía más ansia de conocimiento que miedo; otro, con gafas, que parecía ser el mayor de todos, parecía estar buscando la vía de escape más rápida y segura; la que tenía aspecto de ser la más delicada de las dos niñas giraba su vista alternativamente entre Andromon, Monzaemon y los recién llegados, como si no pudiese creer lo que veía; el más grande de los dos rubios se puso delante del otro, como si quisiera protegerlo; y la chica que parecía la más fuerte de las dos y el moreno adoptaron una posición defensiva.  
Hackmon se apeó con un movimiento grácil y comenzó a hablar:  
—¿Así que estos son los humanos que destruirán el mundo? Centarumon envió un mensaje a la capital en el que decía que habían acordado que ustedes ocho se encargarían de eliminarlos. También le solicitó a Jijimon –sama refuerzos, por si acaso. Él nos envió a nosotros. Hemos llegado. Pero los vemos a ustedes y a los humanos intactos. No hay señales de lucha; nadie está herido ni muerto, y nada fue destruido. ¿Qué ha pasado? Exijo inmediatamente una explicación satisfactoria.  
—Estos ocho Digimon se niegan a cumplir con su deber —comenzó a explicar Andromon—. Nosotros les dijimos que acabaran con los humanos, como habían prometido que harían, y nos dijeron que no traicionarían a sus amigos y que se enfrentarían a nosotros para defenderlos.  
—Ustedes no pueden pedirnos que matemos a nuestros compañeros –dijo Tailmon–. Entiendo que su presencia ha causado un desequilibrio en el mundo. Pero les pido que comprendan que no podemos matarlos. Además, mi compañera está en paradero desconocido y posiblemente en peligro de muerte, y necesito averiguar qué ha pasado con ella.  
Esta vez, el dragón tomó la palabra:  
—Tu compañera humana nos es indiferente. Tu deber es para con tu mundo. Si ella muere, no debería importarte. Ya cumplió su utilidad para nosotros. No debemos preocuparnos por ella.  
Tailmon no pudo soportarlo. A su mente acudieron escenas de cuando estaba sola en el bosque, como un pequeño Yukimibotamon y contemplaba la nieve que se arremolinaba en las copas de los árboles mientras repetía hasta la saciedad el nombre de Hikari Yagami, y los interminables soles y lunas que rodaron por sobre su cabeza mientras imaginaba cómo sería su primer encuentro, el día más importante de su vida, aquel en el que conocería a la persona que debía proteger, que había sido destinada a amar. También recordó aquella tarde remota en que, hastiada de la espera interminable, partió en busca de su destino, y fue a parar a una selva salvaje, áspera y fuerte, cuya complejidad la extravió y en cuyo núcleo un murciélago Digimon le dijo que la persona que esperaba tenía como nombre Vandemon-sama. Recordó cómo había accedido a seguirlo, pensando que su corazón la había engañado. Su cuerpo rememoró cada latigazo, cada picadura de los murciélagos, cada sesión en la cámara de tortura. Su corazón se volvió duro y frío, hasta que, en uno de sus viajes, mientras cumplía una misión para Vandemon, encontró un mago mendigo que pedía agua. Ella se la ofreció, y estuvieron hablando durante mucho tiempo. Gracias a ese hechicero vagabundo, al cabo de muchas peripecias, pudo encontrar a la persona que había estado buscando desde su nacimiento. Aún recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, en una plaza del mundo humano, cómo la había seguido hasta su casa, cómo había estado a punto de matarla, cómo su determinación había flaqueado, cómo había sido capturada por Vandemon y había contemplado un desfile de niños pasar frente a sus ojos, mientras oraba a los dioses sin nombre del Digimundo para que ella permaneciera a salvo. También recordaba su tono suave, su eterna amabilidad y la luz que emanaba de su cuerpo. Y aquí había alguien que tenía la osadía, el atrvimiento, la insensatez de decirle que eso no era importante y que debía ignorarlo…  
—¡AYÚDAME, TAILMON!  
La gata nunca supo si actuó movida por una negra cólera irreflexiva o por la desesperación de saberse inútil para su compañera, pero antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar ni decir nada para detenerla ya había saltado hacia adelante, con su guante apuntando al dragón primitivo. Cuando aún no había hecho contacto con él, sintió un golpe muy fuerte en el lado derecho del cráneo, acompañado de un fuerte crujido, todo su entorno se sacudió y tuvo la certeza de que la última cosa que vería en el mundo sería aquella cabeza azul, aquellas fauces terribles, aquellos ojos vacíos de piedad.  
"Lo siento, Hikari. Te he fallado". Eso fue lo último que alcanzó a pensar, mientras sentía como su cuerpo era arrastrado por una fuerza ciclópea que la movía como si fuera una pluma. Entonces su pensamiento voló a lo lejos, y sus ojos ya no vieron más.

Desde el momento en que la osada felina se arrojara contra Aero-v-dramon con intenciones hostiles, Hackmon y sistermon se alejaron del campo de batalla lo suficiente como para no ser alcanzados por el daño colateral y al mismo tiempo tener una perspectiva completa de todo cuanto ocurría en el combate.  
Entretanto, Andromon y Monzaemon habían escapado, presurosos; el pequeño Patamon, el niño de anteojos y pelo negro y el Gomamon que parecía ser su compañero se apresuraron a la piedra a cuyos pies yacía el inerte cuerpo de la gata; y los otros Digimon habían adoptado una posición muy tensa.  
—¡Está muerta! —gritó Patamon cuando la hubo alcanzado. A Hackmon no le sorprendía; sabía lo letales que podían ser los golpes de su acompañante. Pero el impacto psicológico que esta noticia había producido en los invasores era fácilmente perceptible; solo el moreno parecía tener ganas de combatir; el resto se habían encogido sobre sí mismos.

—¡Vamos, Agumon! —Gritó, intentando trasmitir determinación, a pesar de sus palabras trémulas por el llanto. —¡Demuéstrale lo que pueden hacer tus garras!  
—¡Por supuesto, Taichi!  
Y el dinosaurio se vio envuelto por una luz, dentro de la cual se convirtió en una versión gigante de sí mismo, a la que luego le salieron revestimientos metálicos, y que ulteriormente se encogió para dar paso a un ser de estatura humana, cubierto con una armadura amarilla.  
"WarGreymon", lo reconoció Hackmon. Había visto su imagen incontables veces en la guía de referencia de Digimon que tenía la biblioteca de la capital del Digimundo, pero nunca había tenido la posibilidad de ver uno de carne y hueso. En ese momento recordó un detalle particular que tenían estos seres.  
—Cuidado, Aero-v-dramon —advirtió—. Sus garras pueden destruir a un dragón muy fácilmente.  
No hizo falta que dijera más; de todas maneras, los ataques del Digimon elegido eran tan lentos y predecibles que el dragón primitivo apenas tenía que hacer esfuerzos para detenerlos. Esquivó cinco veces las garras sin ningún problema, luego saltó, se posicionó detrás de su contrincante y le lanzó un golpe con su mano derecha. WarGreymon salió volando, pero giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo, se reincorporó y comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que todo su cuerpo asemejó un enorme tornado amarillo, que Aero-v-dramon esquivó sin problemas.  
"¿Así que este es el poder de los niños elegidos?", pensó Hackmon. "¿Cómo pudieron contener el mal del mundo con tan paupérrimas habilidades?"  
—¡Takeru, yo también quiero pelear! ¡Quiero vengar su muerte!  
En ese momento, el pequeño niño rubio asintió, y un haz de luz dorada rodeó el cuerpo de su compañero digital, y de él surgió un Arcángel, con cuatro pares de alas, que desenvainó una espada de brillos morados con la que trazó una circunferencia en el aire. De esa circunferencia, surgió un objeto circular, dorado, con símbolos arcanos que lo ornamentaban, que se posicionó justo detrás de Aero-v-dramon, y comenzó a abrirse lentamente, revelando que su interior era completamente blanco. Una extraña fuerza comenzó a jalar al dragón, pero éste era demasiado grande para entrar por esa pequeña grieta, y no le costó mucho trabajo destruirla, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un ataque del WarGreymon que volvía bajo su forma de tornado.  
En ese momento, probablemente motivados por la aparición del Digimon ángel, un cascarudo gigante, un águila de características antropomórficas, un hada con hojas por alas y un lobo con la piel cubierta de metal se unieron a la pelea; pero ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente rápido para igualar la velocidad del ser primitivo. Cuando hubo esquivado todos los ataques que le lanzaron, tomó al cascarudo por el cuerno y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia los demás. Los Digimon mega pudieron esquivarlo, pero Garudamon, Lilimon y HolyAngemon recibieron el impacto directamente y cayeron a tierra, en sus etapas bebé.  
Ahora solamente quedaban tres Digimon en el arsenal de los Niños Elegidos: en el cielo, MetalGrarurumon y WarGreymon, cuyos ataques resultaban inútiles como consecuencia de su lentitud; en el suelo, Gomamon, que no se había separado de su compañero humano, quien intentaba reanimar a la pequeña Tailmon.  
La batalla parecía casi ganada, pero en ese momento uno de los chicos dijo algo que hizo que Hackmon comenzara a dudar de la posibilidad de la victoria.  
—¡Yamato, necesitamos a Omegamon!  
"Omegamon", pensó Hackmon. Recordó una de las doce figuras imponentes que ornamentaban la fuente de la plaza central de la capital del Digimundo, y sintió un poco de miedo, por primera vez desde que comenzara la batalla. "Si es el caballero real, estamos perdidos".  
Mientras pensaba esto, los compañeros humanos de WarGreymon y MetalGrarurumon unieron sus dispositivos, y ambas bestias se convirtieron en haces de luz que giraron el uno en torno al otro, hasta combinarse con un estallido esplendente.  
—Este es nuestro fin —dijo Hackmon mientras agachaba la cabeza—. No hay forma posible de vencer a un Caballero Real.  
—Tal vez —recapacitó Sistermon Noir tras los primeros ataques—. Pero si ese tipo fuera un Caballero Real, esta pelea habría terminado hace mucho.  
Era cierto. Más allá del tamaño y del poder destructivo y la increíble resistencia del nuevo oponente, Aero-v-dramon conservaba una clara ventaja en cuanto a velocidad, que le permitía esquivar todos los espadazos de su contrincante, al mismo tiempo que le propinaba una buena cantidad de golpes que, pese a todo, no parecían ser muy efectivos.  
—Nunca podrás dañarlo así —indicó Hackmon—. Usa tu DragoImpulse.  
Sistermon Blanc lo miró.  
—Pero, Hackmon, el DragoImpulse es…  
—La única forma de terminar rápido con esto —la cortó él—. Sé lo que puede pasar con Aero-v-dramon si lo utiliza, pero no veo otra solución posible con los recursos de que disponemos aquí. Además, aunque Omegamon se mueva más lento, su desgaste de energía también es menor.  
Aero-v-dramon se dispuso, entonces, a lanzar su técnica más poderosa, aquella con la que podía liquidar a Digimon de una etapa evolutiva y de un rango de poder muy superior al suyo.  
—¡Omegamon, utiliza el GaruruCannon!  
El compañero de Agumon fue quien dio la orden. El Digimon mega levantó el brazo conformado por la cabeza de MetalGarurumon, en el cual comenzó a concentrarse una considerable cantidad de energía. Pero no pudo llegar a dispararla, porque en ese momento, esta vez de parte del compañero de Gabumon, llegó la contraorden.  
—¡Detente, Omegamon!  
El caballero blanco pareció confuso. Por un momento se quedó en suspenso, con su brazo extendido pero sin cargar energía; luego, giró la vista hacia los elegidos, que habían iniciado una discusión, y en ese momento, cuando estaba con la guardia baja, recibió toda la carga del ataque especial de su contrincante, el Drago Impulse, esa ráfaga de energía con la forma de un dragón que en la época primitiva había sido la hoz de muchos Digimon poderosos.  
Ante tan inconcebible cantidad de poder, el revestimiento metálico de su cuerpo se hizo añicos, el gigante se derrumbó hacia atrás, y mientras descendía de las alturas en las que había estado combatiendo, se separó en dos figuras pequeñas, frágiles, indefensas, que cayeron al suelo, en los brazos de sus compañeros humanos.  
—Lo siento, Taichi –dijo Koromon, con una lentitud que demostraba el inmenso esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para articular cada una de las palabras.  
—No supimos qué hacer con el GaruruCannon —dijo Tsunomon con el mismo esfuerzo.  
—No importa. Hicieron lo correcto —dijo el rubio, que acunaba a su compañero en sus brazos. El moreno, al oír eso, se giró para responderle algo, con una mirada de intenso odio, pero apenas hubo abierto la boca, tuvo que cerrarla de nuevo, porque ambos se vieron cubiertos por la gran sombra que proyectaba la imponente figura de Aero-v-dramon.  
El poderoso dragón azul había descendido lentamente. Su respiración acelerada y entrecortada, y cierta torpeza en sus movimientos, demostraban claramente su cansancio; pero en los ojos ardía la misma determinación de siempre. En ese momento, el Digimon primitivo alzó su puño por sobre la cabeza del muchacho que tenía al Tsunomon en brazos, quien inmediatamente cerró los ojos, en la ingenua creencia ancestral de que eso reduciría la potencia del impacto.  
—¡ALTO!  
El grito resonó, potente, en todo el ámbito del bosque. Quien lo había proferido, para sorpresa no solamente de los niños y sus compañeros digitales sino también de Aero-v-dramon y las hermanas Noir y Blanc no era otro que Hackmon. Ahora le había llegado al imponente dragón el momento de sorprenderse.  
—¿Por qué?  
Hackmon ni lo miró; sus ojos estaban concentrados en Ishida.  
—Si no lo puedes entender sin que te lo explique, no lo entenderás aunque te lo explique —fue su cortante respuesta. Luego, se dirigió a los elegidos, con la vista siempre fija en el compañero de Tsunomon. —Ustedes catorce están arrestados. Los humanos por haber alterado el equilibrio del mundo y los Digimon por traición. Ambos delitos se castigan con la muerte. Pero dejaremos que sean los Digimon más importantes quienes decidan su destino, en virtud de lo que ha pasado aquí. Aero-v-dramon los transportará junto con nosotros a la capital, donde pasarán a estar bajo la disposición de Jijimon-sama. Dejen atrás a la gata muerta…  
—Todavía está viva. Y creo que aún estamos a tiempo de salvarla.  
La voz de Jyou había sido poco más que un susurro ininteligible, pero de alguna manera todos los presentes la habían oído.  
Tokomon se reincorporó a duras penas.  
—No podemos dejarla —dijo—. No podemos dejar que muera, no hasta que no se haya reencontrado con su compañera, por lo menos.

La oscuridad era inmensa. Impenetrable. Infinita. Ni una remota estrella en el firmamento. Arena cenicienta movida por la salada brisa. A lo lejos, las olas. A lo lejos.  
Pasos lentos, suaves. La chica se sobresaltó. Movió la cabeza. Seis pares de luces amarillas a veinte metros, como ojos de criaturas abismales. Y una respiración lenta, jadeante.

La imagen de la montaña Mugen se empequeñecía gradualmente mientras ellos se alejaban a toda velocidad de la Isla File. El océano net parecía una vasta extensión de sangre bajo la postrera luz de un sol muriente. La fricción que provocaba el aire era considerable, pero, quizás en virtud de alguna propiedad del Digimon en que viajaban, ninguno de los chicos parecía sentirla.

Mientras contemplaba cómo la Isla que había sido el inicio de sus aventuras en aquel mundo se hacía cada vez más pequeña a medida que se alejaban, Jyou Kido repasó mentalmente cada una de las peripecias que había vivido en esta última jornada. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que apenas recordaba alguna de las líneas de aquel volumen de anatomía que había consumido toda su tarde, pero que conservaba grabadas a fuego todas y cada una de las palabras que había intercambiado por teléfono con Mimi. También le vino a la mente la cara de preocupación de su madre cuando él había abandonado el departamento. "Volveré para la cena", le había dicho él para tranquilizarla. Pero no podría cumplirle.  
Se giró. Sus compañeros parecían deprimidos. Las dos chicas y Takeru acariciaban las cabezas de sus compañeros Digimon, que estaban heridos; los tres tenían la mirada baja. Koushiro miraba su computadora sin hablar con nadie. Había formulado algunas preguntas a Hackmon, pero éste se había negado a contestarle. Y Taichi y Yamato no se dirigían una mirada; era palpable la tensión que había entre ellos.  
"Ojalá nunca hubiera venido", pensó. Entonces, la gata que tenía entre brazos ronroneó levemente. Él la tocó en el pecho. "Su corazón aún late", se dijo. Recordaba los horribles momentos de la pelea en los que él había corrido a socorrer a Tailmon, y la sensación espantosa que experimentó cuando ella dejó de respirar.  
—¿Está bien? —Preguntó Gomamon, que se encontraba a su lado.  
En ese momento, todos, incluidas las Sistermon y Hackmon, se giraron a mirarlo.  
—Aún está viva —respondió él.  
—Aún está viva —repitió Tokomon—. Pero eso suena como si…  
No hizo falta que terminara la frase. Para todos sonaba como si Tailmon estuviera debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Pero cuando Jyou la tuvo entre sus brazos no había percibido ningún signo vital, por lo que su estado, al menos en comparación, había sufrido una mejoría considerable.  
Cuando vio a Tailmon volar por los aires, había experimentado la misma impotencia que cuando vio a Leomon atravesado por el ataque de MetalEtemon. Pero esta vez había podido salvar a su paciente.  
"Menos mal que he venido", se dijo por fin.  
Volvió a girar sobre sí mismo. Ya casi era noche cerrada y la Isla File no se veía. Sus compañeros habían sido vencidos de manera humillante y ahora todos habían sido tomados como prisioneros. Por alguna extraña razón, Taichi y Yamato no se hablaban, y Hikari seguía en paradero desconocido. Y Tailmon vivía, pero agonizaba en sus brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Reset  
デジモンリセット  
Libro primero: La llamada de las tinieblas  
最初本、闇呼

Capítulo 3: La sombra del pasado  
第三章、過去の闇

A esa ruinosa tarde me llevaba  
El laberinto múltiple de pasos  
Que mis días tejieron desde un día  
De la niñez.  
JORGE LUIS BORGES.

Desde que los siete niños atravesaran el vórtice dimensional que conectaba ambos mundos, Masami Ushikawa no había parado de teclear, a una velocidad tal que no hubiera creído que alcanzaría en la vida. Y a pesar de eso, la rapidez con la que su cerebro recibía, codificaba, interpretaba y categorizaba las toneladas de información que a cada segundo lo alcanzaban era, de ser posible, mucho más abrumadora. En un primer momento, se percató de que su ordenador se había ralentizado considerablemente; luego, se dio cuenta de que tales cantidades de datos estaban sobrecalentando el equipo, a pesar de que era tecnología de vanguardia, provista por las Fuerzas de Autodefensa del Gobierno de Japón. Pero sólo cuando el joven Izumi extrajo su computador de la mochila, ella entendió la causa: todo lo que registraba la Webcam se movía a velocidad de vértigo.  
Tras un leve instante de zozobra, grabó su pantalla por unos pocos segundos y se dispuso a trabajar sobre ese material. El video mostraba a un dragón azul que se dirigía al espectador rápidamente, al tiempo que los niños se miraban y discutían. Decidió ralentizar la captura hasta que alcanzara un ritmo comparable al de nuestro mundo, y tuvo que hacer que se reprodujera a un 20% de su velocidad inicial para tener un resultado aceptable.  
"Pero ¿por qué todo se había acelerado de golpe, ni bien los niños entraron a ese mundo?" No podía decirlo, aunque tenía una hipótesis bastante bien fundada. Abrió un blog de notas en el que solo había escrita una combinación aparentemente aleatoria de ceros, unos y dos y la palabra Witchelny; y a esas dos enigmáticas líneas añadió una tercera: "T=V*5".  
Hechas estas anotaciones, continuó observando. Naturalmente, otra de las cosas que había atraído la atención de Ushikawa eran las variopintas criaturas de heterogéneas formas, pero, hasta ahora, ninguna era "esa" que esperaba ver, aunque la inquietaba el hecho de que el dinosaurio que permanecía cerca del joven Yagami se le asemejara bastante. "Pero no es él", se recordó. "El otro tenía ojos rojos, piel naranja más oscura y era mucho más grande". Lo había visto una vez en su vida. Pero lo recordaba. Por supuesto que lo recordaba.  
Se maldijo, porque sus divagaciones le impidieron percatarse de que la gata blanca se había abalanzado contra el dragón azul, con intensiones hostiles y resultados desastrosos, que culminaron con ella volando por los aires y colisionando con una roca. El hecho hubiese merecido su atención por más tiempo, de no ser por la súbita y fugaz aparición de la criatura que había estado deseando encontrar desde aquel fatídico seis de marzo de 1995. Su aparición había durado menos de un segundo, pero Ushikawa no necesitó más que eso para darse cuenta de que estaba frente a aquello que había alimentado sus pesadillas durante los últimos siete años.

Luego de ver el desorden de la oficina vacía y de buscar infructuosamente a los siete niños por cada rincón de los edificios de la Fuji, Hiroaki Ishida se resignó a la dura realidad de que sus hijos y los amigos de sus hijos ya no estaban en este mundo. Había sospechado algo, a raíz de la insistencia tenaz con que Yamato le había pedido imágenes de los caracteres ígneos de las paredes, alegando que tenían que ver con el Digimundo; pero se había consolado pensando que si sus niños volverían a marcharse, al menos tendrían tiempo de despedirse de él. Grave error.  
Ignoraba cuánto sabían los otros padres de esto, pero sospechaba que sería su penoso deber informarles. Sacó su teléfono celular, y marcó el primer número.  
–Familia Izumi –dijo una voz de mujer.  
–Buenos días, señora Izumi. Soy Ishida, el padre de Yamato y Takeru. Necesito decirle algo acerca de su hijo.  
–¿Qué sucedió?  
–No es conveniente que se lo diga por este medio. Es mejor que nos reunamos todos. Traiga a su esposo también. Nos vemos en la Fuji en una hora.  
Hubo un instante de silencio, al cabo del cual, la mujer habló.  
–¿Koushiro está bien?  
–Le daré todos los detalles cuando nos encontremos –replicó él.  
Cuando ella le confirmó que iría, cortó, y se dispuso a marcar el siguiente número.  
–Familia Kido –dijeron esta vez.  
–Buenas tardes, señora Kido. Soy Ishida. Le hablo de la Fuji TV.  
–Ha pasado algo con mi hijo, ¿verdad? ¿Está herido?  
–Su hijo ha desaparecido, junto con todos los demás. Sospecho que han vuelto al mundo Digital. Necesito que venga a la oficina de la Fuji en una hora. Traiga a su marido, por favor. Intentaremos discutirlo entre todos.  
Con los progenitores de Sora y de Mimi obtuvo los mismos resultados que en los dos casos precedentes. Pero cuando telefoneó a la residencia Yagami, sucedió algo extraño.  
–¿Masami Ushikawa?  
–No, señora Yagami. Lo siento mucho. Soy Hiroaki Ishida.  
–Si no es algo de extrema importancia, le solicitaré que se abstenga de llamar.  
–Es importante. Créame. Tiene que ver con su hijo.  
Silencio.  
–Parece que ha vuelto al mundo Digital.  
Ruido de sollozos entrecortados.  
–¿Podrían venir usted y su esposo al edificio de la Fuji en una hora?  
–Está bien –se oyó su débil voz.  
Ishida cortó. "¿Quién sería Masami Ushikawa?" Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo luego. Abrió nuevamente su celular y marcó el número que le faltaba.

Hacía una hora que volaban. El océano net había quedado atrás. Ahora, ante los ojos de todos, se dilataba un bosque inconmensurable; más allá, a lo lejos, una cadena de montañas cubiertas de nubes perpetuas; al norte, un torreón sempiterno; al centro, una ciénaga inasequible; al sur, un yermo de ceniza, fuego y muerte.  
Sora se estremeció.  
–¿Dónde estamos?  
–En el continente Web –respondió Hackmon. Koushiro sacó su ordenador y comenzó a tomar nota. –No me extraña que no lo conozcan: fue creado poco después de la muerte de Diaboromon, para aumentar los mecanismos de defensa del Digimundo. Aquí habitan los Digimon más fuertes de todos y se emplaza nuestra capital. La superficie total del continente es unas cuatro veces superior a la del continente Server. Y a la vez está dividida en regiones. Ahora vamos a la que se conoce como Ogonkyo, en el extremo este, la que tal vez sea la región más segura de todo el mundo.  
Mientras Hackmon hablaba, Aero-v-dramon comenzó a descender. Los siete elegidos y sus Digimon contemplaron entonces, por primera vez en sus vidas, las enormes extensiones de campos de cultivo de carne de todo tipo, trabajados por regimientos incontables de Digimon con forma de planta, como Palmon, Vegiemon y otros que Koushiro tuvo que identificar, Lalamon y Sunflomon. Los elegidos pasaron por un breve momento de impacto al ver la carne cocida brotar del suelo, pero como no era lo más extraño que habían visto en ese mundo ni en ese día, no le dieron mayor importancia.  
Mientras avanzaban, contemplaron cómo los recolectores llevaban sus productos en carretillas a una especie de depósitos de los cuales salían unas vías.  
–Aquí se provee de alimento a todo el continente –explicó Hackmon–. Una vez los brotes de carne maduran lo suficiente, son colocados aquí y distribuidos a todas las guarniciones y aldeas. Pero nosotros no hemos venido a ver esto. Otro es nuestro destino.  
Aero-v-dramon se dirigió a uno de los depósitos y siguió el camino trazado por la vía que salía de él. Al cabo de pocos minutos, llegó a una fortaleza con muros de luz solidificada que desprendían un sutil arcoíris de colores bajo los pálidos rayos de la luna.  
Aero-v-dramon aterrizó grácilmente frente a la única puerta de aquel bastión amurallado: una construcción sólida, alta, imponente, forjada en Chrome Digizoid rojo. A ambos lados se agazapaban dos seres digitales con forma de pájaros negros de fachada agresiva; Yatagaramon eran sus nombres, de acuerdo a la computadora de Koushiro, y eran Digimon perfeccionados, de atributo vacuna.  
–¿Santo y seña? –inquirió uno de ellos, con voz militar.

Masami Ushikawa no podía apartar la vista de la imagen que había congelado en su ordenador, de esa cabeza tricorne, de esos ojos vacíos de piedad, de esa piel naranja, de esos surcos azules que la ornamentaban, de esas fauces que hablaban de muerte. Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, habían volado lejos, a la noche del sexto día del tercer mes del quinto año de la última década del siglo veinte, el momento que fue el inicio y el fin de todo.  
Aquel día la había desvelado la dicha de una promesa. Menos de un mes atrás había reunido el valor para regalarle chocolates al chico que le gustaba, y él la había sorprendido con la petición de que esperara hasta el 14 de marzo. ¿Cómo se llamaba él? No podía recordar ni su nombre, ni su voz, ni la sensación de su mano sobre la de ella. ¡Oh, época gloriosa, en la que la mayor preocupación era un examen, y una palabra, un gesto, una mirada eran portadores de esperanza! Pero eso no iba a durar.  
En ese momento hubo un apagón. Era el primero que recordaba en su vida. Decidió asomarse por la ventana para ver si había afectado a toda la cuadra. Para su sorpresa, percibió que todas las luces de los departamentos de los edificios circundantes parecían encenderse y apagarse con un patrón aleatorio. Lo mismo ocurría con su hogar.  
Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para concentrarse en ese fenómeno, pues otra anomalía capturó su atención: un enorme proyectil de fuego, como una especie de misil, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba ella. La razón no le explicó la causa de ese fenómeno, pero el instinto le aconsejó que se agachara.  
El impacto fue suficiente para hacerla volar por la habitación y dejarla aturdida, con un corte horrible en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y para abrir un buco en el muro exterior. Su confusión apenas le permitió notar que sus padres habían entrado, la habían tomado a ella y a su hermano de cuatro años y los estaban llevando a las escaleras de emergencia.  
Mientras descendían por ellas, se oyó otra explosión, y un segundo impacto, esta vez más potente, sacudió los cimientos mismos de la edificación. Las escaleras cedieron, y la joven Masami se vio atrapada, junto a sus padres y su hermanito, en un pequeño espacio entre los escombros. El brazo de su progenitor aún la rodeaba con fuerza extrema, pero ella era incapaz de sentirle el pulso, ni su respiración contra su nuca, y por la posición en la que se encontraba, no podía girar la cabeza para verle la cara.  
Lo que sí veía claramente, a través de una pequeña rendija entre las ruinas, era un brutal enfrentamiento entre un dinosaurio naranja y un loro gigante. A los pies de la criatura del color del fuego, una niña, no mayor que su hermanito, tocaba un silbato mientras lloraba y repetía una sola palabra: "¡KOROMON! ¡KOROMON! ¡KOROMON!"

La preocupación que anidaba en los corazones de los elegidos les impidió apreciar la magnificencia de la urbe que se extendía ante ellos. Además del imponente muro exterior de luz solidificada, la ciudad contaba con otras seis murallas más pequeñas, que la dividían en siete círculos concéntricos, escavados directamente sobre el flanco de la montaña, en un trabajo que parecía obra de algún titán monstruoso o de la misma fuerza de la naturaleza. Cada uno de los círculos estaba conectado con el que lo seguía por una puerta de Mithril, y cada puerta estaba situada en un punto cardinal diferente, de manera que era necesario dar toda la vuelta a la ciudad para pasar de una división a otra.  
En el primer círculo había mercados de todo tipo de chucherías, enormes centros de distribución de alimentos y grandes agrupaciones de casas humildes; en el segundo, bases militares con grandes regimientos de Digimon de todo tipo; en el tercero, conglomerados urbanos con casas más sólidas, mejor construidas, y calles más amplias; en el cuarto, fábricas, en las que trabajaban innumerables equipos de gardromon y Mekanorimon, y de las que salían desde computadoras hasta Tankmon, pasando por nuevos arreglos para los Trailmon defectuosos; en el quinto, templos, construcciones de gran belleza, con estilo grecorromano y la estatua de un ídolo en cada puerta; en el sexto, grandes sanatorios y una enorme biblioteca; y en el séptimo, el más pequeño pero a la vez el más importante de todos, se emplazaba la ciudadela, el corazón de aquella fortaleza de aspecto inexpugnable, y acaso el núcleo mismo de toda la capa física del Digimundo. La excelsitud de la obra no radicaba solo en su tamaño, que hubiera eclipsado facilmente a las más altas demostraciones del poder político, económico y eclesiástico de todas las culturas de la Tierra, sino también en la exquisita delicadeza puesta en cada detalle, en cada ondulación de la piedra de las decenas de zigurates que lo componían, en el pulido exquisito de cada uno de los escalones, en el magnífico acabado de las imponentes puertas de roble; pero sobre todo en la cúpula, la inconmensurable cúpula que coronaba esa joya de la arquitectura, de la cual emergía, solitaria, una única torre que se angostaba a medida que se acercaba al firmamento, en cuyo centro brillaba, perenne, una luz que parecía un sol en miniatura y cuya causa era un misterio para los elegidos.  
Aero-v-dramon descendió con delicadeza y depositó con sumo cuidado a los siete humanos y once Digimon que llevaba sobre sí en el suelo de la plaza que la ciudadela envolvía como un semicírculo. Sistermon Noir hizo un gesto para que los elegidos y sus Digimon la acompañaran a la puerta, y ellos la siguieron, pero al cabo de un momento se giró sobre sí misma y llamó a Hackmon con voz imperante.  
El pequeño Digimon dragón se había rezagado, absorto en la contemplación de la fuente que coronaba el núcleo de la plaza: doce figuras la componían, una en el centro y las otras once rodeándola; un décimo tercer pedestal, vacío, contrastaba con los otros. Sorprendentemente, no era ninguna de las figuras magistralmente esculpidas la que había capturado la atención de la criatura digital, sino ese espacio en blanco, que no daba lugar a nada más que a la imaginación. Pero cuando Sistermon lo llamó, él simplemente negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto para que lo acompañaran a la entrada.  
En su mirada había indiferencia, pero cuando pasó al lado de la elegida de la pureza, ella escuchó un suspiro que parecía esconder las palabras: "Algún día".

La mujer llegó a la oficina cuando el cielo empezaba a teñirse de rojo. Un vistazo rápido fue suficiente para notarlo: era la última en llegar y todos los otros estaban tan preocupados como ella. Se apresuró a tomar asiento en el único lugar que quedaba libre, junto al padre de sus hijos. Él la saludó con formalidad extrema y no le dedicó una mirada.  
–Ya estamos todos aquí. ¿Va a empezar de una vez? –dijo una mujer de gafas y pelo corto, negro.  
El señor Ishida carraspeó antes de comenzar su exposición:  
–Disculpen la demora, pero era necesario que todos estuvieran aquí para no tener que repetirme. Iré directamente al grano: nuestros hijos ya no están en este mundo.  
Natsuko se agitó, incómoda; a su derecha, un sollozo de mujer y unas palabras de consuelo. El padre de sus hijos, sin embargo, seguía inmutable; ella a veces admiraba la capacidad que tenía para mantener la templanza en situaciones como esta.  
–¿Están muertos? –preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño y vestimenta tradicional.  
–No, señora Takenouchi. Todo parece indicar que volvieron al mundo Digital, solo que esta vez no fueron llamados por ningún ente, si no que decidieron ir por su cuenta. ¿Alguien sabe por qué quisieron ir?  
–Mi hija ha desaparecido ayer por la tarde. Nosotros fuimos a la policía, pero ellos no quisieron tomarnos la denuncia. Dicen que la persona tiene que estar desaparecida tres días para que la denuncia sea válida. Taichi creía que podía estar en el Digimundo.  
–Entiendo. Yamato también sostenía que los problemas de trasmisión que teníamos se debían a la remanente de data de los Digimon muertos en este edificio. Últimamente aparecían unas figuras extrañas y unos símbolos en las paredes. Yamato me pidió que le facilitara fotografías de esos símbolos. Le hice unas cuantas y me quedé unas copias para mí. Aquí están.  
Ishida enseñó un conjunto de imágenes que mostraban las paredes marcadas por un grupo de grafemas ígneos. El hombre que estaba sentado al lado de Toshiko Takenouchi extendió su brazo y tomó una de las imágenes. Al cabo de un rato de mirarla, sentenció:  
–Esto es claramente un silabario derivado de nuestro Hiragana; es obvio que hay una inteligencia humana o similar detrás de su nacimiento.  
–¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntaron varias voces.  
–Por ciertas similitudes gráficas, especialmente en las sílabas que tienen consonante sonora. –Su dedo apuntaba a tres caracteres que solo se diferenciaban entre sí porque uno tenía dos trazos que los otros no y otro incluía un pequeño redondel. –La primera de estas letras se corresponde a una sílaba de la fila de la H; la segunda, de la B; y la tercera de la P. Supongo que de esto podemos sacar en limpio que es bastante probable que haya habido participación humana en la creación del Digimundo, y que uno de sus creadores habla japonés.  
–Pero ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? –preguntó Ishida.  
–Yo creo que sí puede serlo –replicó la señora Izumi.  
Todos se giraron a mirarla. 

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, aprisionada en los escombros de lo que hacía pocos minutos había sido un hogar feliz, con la movilidad restringida por el brazo del inerte cuerpo de su padre, escuchando los gritos de la niña y el irritante pitido de un silbato, sabiendo que en cualquier momento esa bestia gigante, ese Koromon, aparecería para comérsela? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? No podía decirlo.  
Al cabo de unos momentos, el sonido del silbato dejó de oírse y fue reemplazado por unas sirenas lejanas y unos motores de auto; luego se escucharon pasos apresurados, ruidos de puertas, órdenes gritadas con un tono marcial, comentarios despectivos acerca de los padres irresponsables que dejaban a sus hijos de cuatro años salir solos a la calle, e incesantemente la palabra terroristas.  
Los escombros comenzaron a moverse; alguien desde fuera los estaba removiendo. Ella clamó por ayuda; los trabajos se aceleraron, y al cabo de lo que le parecieron horas, pudo vislumbrar el severo rostro de un hombre del ejército.  
–Ayude a mi padre, por favor –pidió ella con voz entrecortada.  
El militar llamó a un compañero, e intentaron moverlo a pulso, pero la posición en la que había quedado su cuerpo hacía imposible la tarea. En ese momento, uno de los oficiales miró a la joven Masami y le dijo:  
–Cierra los ojos, niña.  
Luego, ejerció sobre el brazo de su padre una fuerza descomunal. Masami sintió como la extremidad se curvaba en un ángulo extraño, oyó el crujido del hueso al quebrarse y sintió cómo el agarre de su progenitor se debilitaba, y cómo otras manos, de fuerza indiferente, la alejaban de él para siempre. Estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera pudo gritar.  
A lo lejos vio cómo rescataban a su hermanito, que se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza. Más allá, la ambulancia que trasportaba los restos de su madre había doblado una esquina y desparecido de su vista.

La puerta se abrió sin que Hackmon la tocara, como movida por la mano invisible de un centinela secreto, y todos ingresaron al recinto. Era una habitación oblonga, cuya estructura semejaba una iglesia; las paredes y el techo estaban decorados con frescos; y en lugar del altar había un par de tronos de piedra, con bordes labrados en oro, ambos ocupados, pero tan remotos que los elegidos no podían sino vislumbrar las pequeñas y encorvadas figuras de sus ocupantes.  
Hackmon avanzó, secundado de sus acompañantes; el sonido de cada paso se multiplicaba en el suelo de mármol. Mientras avanzaban por la enorme habitación, los ojos de todos se pasearon por los elaborados frescos de las paredes. Como sus pares en el mundo de los humanos, estos parecían tener como finalidad el referir una historia por medio de las imágenes. A veces, la secuencia era confusa, pero había representaciones pictóricas que eran claras.  
La primera de la derecha desde la entrada, por ejemplo, representaba una figura antropomórfica, completamente blanca; carecía de rasgos faciales, pero de su cabeza (circundada por una aureola, como la de los santos) emergían los siete colores del arcoíris.  
La siguiente representaba una arcaica computadora a válvula en torno a la cual se apelotonaban ceros y unos sobre un fondo blanco. Los que estaban en la parte superior eran muy distantes los unos de los otros, pero a medida que iban descendiendo, se iban agrupando, primero en pares, después en redes, y en la parte inferior, parecía que comenzaba a formarse algo que podía fácilmente tomarse por agua.  
La próxima era un océano en el que pululaban criaturas que asemejaban fantasmas con características de amebas.  
–Takeru, esos son Poyomon, ¿verdad?  
La voz de Tokomon había retumbado en el recinto casi vacío. Al oírla, Hackmon se detuvo y todos los otros lo siguieron. Giró lentamente la cabeza hasta situar su vista en la pequeña criatura de grandes dientes. Frunció el ceño y Tokomon se encogió en los brazos de Takeru.  
Nadie volvió a articular una palabra, pero todos pensaron que esas eran representaciones bastante simples de Poyomon. Algunos, sin embargo, percibieron que había ciertas diferencias entre los dibujos y las características que recordaban de los Poyomon, aunque todos se lo atribuyeron a imprecisiones en la técnica del artista.  
"¿Quién sería el artista?" pensó Sora. Su padre, antropólogo, le había explicado la importancia del arte para el hombre, desde el alba de sus tiempos; supuso que para los Digimon sería igual. "¿Habrá dejado su nombre grabado en algún lugar? ¿Lo registrará alguna historia del arte del Digimundo? ¿O buscará el anonimato para no caer en la vanidad, como los pintores antiguos?".  
Continuaron; la siguiente imagen representaba a un grupo de diferentes Digimon desconocidos para los chicos; por las características de sus cuerpos, ninguno aparentaba superar la etapa bebé. Todos estaban en torno a un Tokomon (o a algo que asemejaba un Tokomon) arrodillado bajo un haz de luz. En el fresco siguiente, los Digimon estaban en la misma posición, pero en lugar de un Tokomon se veía la figura de un niño rubio, con cabello corto, ojos celestes y cuatro pares de alas de ángel; su mirada trasmitía paz.  
En la próxima imagen, la sexta esta vez, el niño ángel parecía estar dirigiendo con sus manos un grupo de Digimon adultos, perfectos y megas; la gran mayoría eran desconocidos para los elegidos, pero pudieron identificar claramente a un aero-v-dramon, como aquél que los había vencido. Intuyeron, por eso, que aquella debía de ser una representación pictórica de la historia de la época primitiva, y que la mayoría de las especies de Digimon que figuraban allí habrían evolucionado a las actuales o se habrían extinto. "Es inevitable que existan seres que se extingan mediante el proceso de evolución, ya que no se acoplan con el medioambiente". Las palabras que Koushiro pronunciara frente a Apocalymon en el universo de oscuridad le sonaron a Sora mucho más crueles que entonces. Tanto que apenas y notó que el niño ángel estaba mirando al cielo con desprecio.  
El séptimo fresco era bastante más terrible: mostraba paso a paso, de manera secuencial, como seis Digimon con forma de ángeles eran convertidos en bestias de características demoníacas. La imagen más perturbadora de todas era la de un guerrero de armadura celeste y cinco pares de alas doradas, que degeneró hasta convertirse en un demonio con un solo par de alas gigantesco, garras enormes, dos cuernos de toro y una mirada de fuego. Al ver eso, Tokomon se estremeció enormemente; Sora pudo sentirlo, porque en ese momento caminaba al lado de Takeru.  
La octava hizo que todos compartieran los escalofríos de Tokomon. Mostraba al ángel niño y a los seis demonios de la imagen anterior guiando un ejército alrededor de un mundo que cada vez se volvía más negro. La imagen no era muy cruel, pero el hecho de que las huestes estuvieran compuestas por cantidades incalculables de Devimon, VenonVandemon, LadyDevimon, Devidramon y otros demonios les trajo recuerdos de cosas horribles.  
La anteúltima imagen era simbólica: el niño ángel tenía en sus manos un mundo lleno de oscuridad; pero en distintos lugares de ese mundo, se veían diez esferas de luz, de colores diferentes. La última, por su parte, mostraba a diez Digimon, probablemente antiguos, que los elegdos desconocían, empujando al niño y a las otras seis bestias a un agujero ígneo; el mundo circundante estaba en llamas. No pudieran contemplarla por mucho tiempo, porque Hackmon se detuvo en seco, cayó de rodillas, con lka frente en tierra y saludó:  
–Disculpe la interrupción, Jijimon-sama. He aquí a los invasores.

–¿Por qué dijo eso, señora Izumi? –Preguntó el señor Takenouchi.  
–Pues… por nada, la verdad. Yo solo… pensé que si era posible la existencia de un mundo poblado por monstruos, también lo sería la posibilidad de que ese mundo fuera creado por un ser humano.  
–Es posible –confirmó Takenouchi–. He hablado mucho con mi hija al respecto, y por lo que parece muchos de esos Digimon tienen características de seres de nuestro mundo. Hay ángeles y demonios, como en las religiones occidentales; hay centauros, fénix, ogros, brujos, vampiros y dragones, como en los relatos folklóricos y mitológicos; y según lo que me dijo, en una de sus ciudades vio edificios que eran iguales al coliseo, al arco del triunfo y a la estatua de la libertad.  
–Bueno… –dijo el señor Izumi–. Koushiro nos dijo que tenía la teoría de que ese mundo estuviera formado por las redes de información de las computadoras; si eso es así, no es de extrañar que haya cosas de nuestra cultura mezcladas de manera aleatoria.  
Ishida, entre tanto, no apartaba su vista del matrimonio Izumi. Estaba seguro de que ocultaban algo, pero no podía saber qué era. Y ciertamente no iba a presionarlos para que se lo dijeran, porque eso sería para peor. Prefirió esperar.  
–Entonces, podemos afirmar, casi con absoluta certeza, que este Digimundo ha sido creado por el hombre –dijo por fin.  
–Exacto –respondió el señor Takenouchi–. Queda averiguar quién, cómo y por qué.  
–¿Y eso de qué servirá? Yo solo quiero recuperar a mis hijos– dijo la señora Yagami.  
–Mientras no sepamos eso, no podremos encontrar a nuestros hijos.  
La respuesta de Ishida tal vez fue un poco brusca, pero él también estaba nervioso. La situación lo desbordaba, como a todos.  
–Lo que más rabia me da es que a la policía no le interese lo que le sucedió a mi hija –dijo Yuko–. Solo una agente mostró algún tipo de interés, una tal Masami Ushikawa. Me dijo que me llamaría si encontraba información, pero…  
–¿Masami Ushikawa? –La cortó Natsuko Takaishi.  
–Sí. ¿La conoce?  
–Podría decirse que sí –dijo la periodista. Todos se giraron a mirarla.

–¿Así que viste un dinosaurio, Masami?  
–Sí. Era un dinosaurio enorme. Tenía la piel naranja, los ojos rojos y tres cuernos en la cabeza. Había cicatrices de color azul que le surcaban la piel y escupía fuego. Y se llamaba Koromon.  
–¿Koromon? ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Te lo dijo?  
–No. Él no hablaba. Nunca lo hizo. Pero había dos niños a sus pies, mientras luchaba contra el pájaro. La niña lo alentaba gritándole Koromon.  
–¿Y por qué crees que "Koromon" peleaba contra el pájaro gigante?  
–No lo sé. No tengo idea. Pero no me importa. Él mató a mis padres y lesionó a mi hermano.  
La voz de Ushikawa se quebró. Pocos segundos después, el sonido del timbre.  
–Ya vinieron por ti, Masami. ¿Te importaría esperar afuera? Tengo que hablar un poco con tu tía.  
Masami Ushikawa se sentó en la camilla sobre la que había estado recostada, miró por unos segundos al doctor, se puso de pie y fue junto a él hasta la puerta. Ya en la sala de espera, la pudo la ansiedad y acercó su oído a la pared para escuchar con claridad. Al principio, las voces eran inteligibles, pero luego pudo entender algo.  
–… delirio paranoide creado por su inconsciente, porque aún no ha podido sobreponerse a la idea del brutal asesinato de sus padres.  
–Pero ¿por qué la imagen de un dinosaurio, doctor?  
–No lo sé. Lo que es llamativo del caso es la claridad con que describe. No suele ser común tal nivel de precisión. Supongo que la elección de la figura del dinosaurio pueda deberse a un problema de su infancia. En próximas sesiones, lo averiguaremos.  
–¿Qué tan reales pueden creer los paranoides que son sus ilusiones?  
–Tanto como la realidad misma. Pero no puede culparla de nada. Es una niña de trece años y estuvo envuelta en un atentado terrorista. Es natural que su mente aún no termine de asimilarlo.  
Masami escuchó que el doctor y su tía se paraban para retirarse del consultorio, quitó su oído de la pared y se acercó a la mesa, en la que se amontonaban unos cuantos diarios. Tomó el primero que encontró, el Mainichi Sinbun, para fingir que leía. Pero lo que vio en primera plana la hizo enfurecer: "El grupo Aum Shinrikyo se atribuye los atentados del pasado mes de marzo". Cerró el diario con violencia.

Al oír la voz de Hackmon, Jijimon levantó la cabeza, tomó su bastón, juntó su mano con la de su esposa, Babamon, y juntos se pusieron de pie lentamente, y lentamente descendieron los peldaños que separaban el trono del suelo.  
El anciano Digimon recorrió con sus ojos, ocultos por su barba, los rostros de los presentes. Primero, le sostuvo la mirada a Taichi, y en su expresión vio un miedo primitivo que intentaba ocultar disfrazándolo de determinación y coraje.  
"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Le preguntó a su corazón. No hizo falta que articulara palabra. El chico se sobresaltó, pero le sostuvo la mirada sin dudar.  
"Lo sabes demasiado bien", respondió él. "Tengo una misión que cumplir".  
"¿Y qué harías para cumplirla?"  
"Lo que fuera. Moriría, si es necesario".  
"¿Y arrastrarías a otros a la muerte?  
"No. Jamás haría eso. Es de cobarde".  
"¿De verdad?"  
Y Jijimon sintió cómo el corazón del líder de los elegidos se turbaba con el recuerdo de las palabras que había intercambiado con Jyou ese mismo día.  
Simultáneamente, el alma de Jijimon interactuaba con los corazones de los otros seis elegidos presentes.  
"¿Cómo está tu madre?" Preguntó a Ishida.  
"Bien, supongo", respondió él.  
"¿Lo supones o lo sabes?"  
Yamato no respondió.  
"¿Ella sabe que estás aquí?"  
Silencio.  
"Ya veo. No le has dicho nada. ¿Y qué pasará si no regresas?"  
"No creo que le importe", replicó él.  
"Ya. ¿Y a ti te importa que a ella no le importe?"  
Yamato se turbó aún más.  
"No", dijo por fin. "No me importa. Nada me importa lo que piense ella".  
"Entonces supongo que tampoco te importará encontrar a tu regreso que ella ha muerto, ¿o sí?".  
Y a la mente del elegido de la amistad acudió una imagen que no había visto en su vida, como proyectada de un futuro cercano: el cuerpo de su madre, pálido, tendido en el suelo, mirándolo con ojos vacíos.  
–¡Ya basta! –replicó por fin, pero estas palabras sí salieron de su boca, y su eco repercutió fuertemente en el recinto silencioso. Cuando se giró para ver a sus compañeros, intuyó que ninguno se encontraba mejor que él.  
Entretanto, la voz de Jijimon incitaba vacilaciones de diversa índole en el ánimo del joven Koushiro.  
"Veo que hay duda en tu corazón. Intentas tapar con curiosidad por el mundo los dilemas que no puedes resolver de tu propia existencia. No sabes nada de tus padres. ¿Te gustaría saberlo?"  
"Sí. Siempre quise saber sobre mis padres biológicos. Pero mis padres adoptivos nunca me dijeron nada. No sé por qué. Aunque, para ser justos, yo nunca reuní el valor de preguntarles directamente".  
"¿Y será tu corazón capaz de soportar la respuesta?"  
Koushiro no respondió.  
"¿Ese Motimon estaría ahora en tus brazos si no hubieras sido huérfano? ¿Cambiarías a tu Motimon por tus padres?"  
Koshiro se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.  
"Es bastante peligrosa esa criatura que tienes en tus manos llamada Tanemon", le dijo la mente de Jijimon al corazón de Mimi.  
"No es peligrosa. Es mi amiga".  
"Tal vez. Pero eso no quita que sea un monstruo digital preparado para la lucha. ¿Te dolió el apretón de su hiedra?"  
"Sí. Pero sé que fue un accidente. Ella jamás me haría daño. Ni a mí ni a nadie. Siempre me protegerá".  
"¿También de tus amigos? Si, por ejemplo, tiene que matar a Centarumon para protegerte, ¿cómo te sentirías?"  
Mimi quiso responderle que jamás pasaría algo así. Pero luego recordó la actitud de Monzaemon y comenzó a dudar. Palmon se había puesto en posición defensiva para protegerla de él. Y protegerla implicaba dañarlo. ¿Y si en esta ocasión les tocaba matarse entre amigos? La sola idea la hizo llorar en silencio.  
"¿Y tú, pequeño, a qué has venido?  
"Lo sabes demasiado bien: para encontrar a Hikari".  
"¿Y a ti tampoco te importa lo que pueda pasar con tal de que la encuentres?"  
"Yo tengo en claro cuál es mi objetivo", respondió Takeru.  
"Y supongo que también tienes en claro lo que puede hacer el poder de las tinieblas".  
A la mente de Takeru vino el recuerdo de un Digimon ángel convirtiéndose en datos delante de un demonio gigante que gritaba que su sacrificio había sido inútil.  
"Por supuesto que lo tengo claro".  
"¿Y si la única forma de encontrar a Hikari fuera hacer uso de esos poderes, tú lo harías?"  
"Buscaría otra alternativa".  
"¿Y si no la hubiera?"  
"Siempre la hay", pensó mientras le sostenía firmemente la mirada.  
"Aún te falta mucho por aprender del mundo, niño elegido. Una cosa es la esperanza y otra la ingenuidad. Aunque tal vez para tener lo primero haga falta un poco de lo segundo".  
Takeru siguió con su mirada firme.  
"¿Y tú, por qué estás aquí?"  
"Porque elegí venir, para proteger a la hermana de mi mejor amigo".  
"¿Cambiarías tu vida por la de ella?"  
Sora vaciló. Sabía que la muerte era una posibilidad, pero nunca lo había pensado de manera tan directa.  
"¿Hasta dónde llegarías? ¿Vale la pena el viaje si no vas a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias?"  
Silencio. En cualquier otra circunstancia Sora hubiera dicho que sí, que no importaba. Pero en este caso le dio la impresión de que con su respuesta estaría firmando un contrato vinculante, No sabía decir por qué.  
"¿Por qué viniste a perturbar un mundo al que no le interesas, elegido de la sinceridad? ¿No aprendiste acaso que este mundo solo te usó? ¿No te quedó claro que tu utilidad para nosotros ha terminado y que ahora eres un programa invasivo que debemos eliminar?"  
"Sinceramente, no sé para que vine", pensó Kido. Tailmon se removió lentamente entre sus brazos. "Pero no me arrepiento, si con esto pude salvarle la vida a Tailmon".  
"Paradójicamente, Tailmon estaría intacta si ustedes no hubieran venido al mundo. Y tal vez, dentro de pocos días, sea sentenciada a muerte por intentar defenderte. Y seguramente ese Gomamon que está a tu lado la acompañe en el cadalso. Ese Gomamon sí te quiere, y tú vas a ser responsable de su muerte.  
Y Jyou bajó la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Yamato gritaba, Taichi comenzaba a temblar, Mimi sollozaba, Sora giraba el rostro y Koshiro se sonrojaba; el único de los siete humanos presentes que puso sostenerle la mirada a Jijimon fue Takeru.  
–Bienvenidos a Ogonkyochuu, la capital del mundo. Su juicio comenzará mañana. Los jueces serán los tres grandes ángeles y las cuatro bestias sagradas. Les deseo mucha suerte. Si necesitan algo, Hackmon se encargará de dárselo. Ese Tailmon tendrá que ir a la enfermería. Los otros pasarán la noche en el calabozo.  
Dicho esto, chazqueó los dedos, un puñado de Powndchesmon aparecieron de las sombras del cuarto, y los elegidos y sus Digimon fueron rodeados y escoltados a punta de lanza hacia uno de los calabozos.

–¿De qué conoce a Masami Ushikawa, señora Takaishi?  
–La verdad es que no la conozco personalmente. Pero sí he escuchado su nombre. Fue después de los atentados de marzo de 1995. El periódico para el que trabajaba en ese momento me había pedido que hiciera una investigación sobre la vida de las víctimas fatales y de los heridos en los ataques. Yo averigüé quiénes vivían en esos edificios, y entre ellos se encontraba una familia Ushikawa. El padre y la madre habían muerto y los dos hijos se habían ido a vivir a Odaiba, con su tía paterna. El varón, de cuatro años por aquel entonces, había quedado en estado vegetativo por un golpe que se había dado durante el incidente. De ella supe que tenía problemas psiquiátricos y que había tenido cinco terapeutas. No me pareció correcto importunar a la tía ni a la niña, así que inicié los trámites para conseguir una entrevista con el primero de ellos. Él no quería violar el secreto profesional. Pero después de que lo convenciera de que ni el nombre ni la edad de su paciente iban a ser publicados, accedió a contarme algo. Me dijo que ella le había referido que aquella noche no había sucedido un ataque terrorista, sino una lucha entre monstruos, y que él pensaba que eso era un delirio producto del estrés post traumático.  
–Y al final resultó que la chica tenía razón –acotó Ishida.  
–Es cierto. En ese momento, me pareció sospechoso que la versión de los hechos de la chica coincidiera tanto con la que había dado Takeru. Pero me dije que a fin de cuentas ambos eran niños, y además un grupo fundamentalista ya se había atribuído los atentados, por lo que no había que darle demasiada importancia. Entonces le pregunté por qué no continuaba con el tratamiento de Masami, y me respondió que desde la segunda sesión ella se había negado a contestar cualquier pregunta y no pudo seguir con la terapia. Para solucionar el problema, decidió derivarla con un colega de confianza, pero él obtuvo los mismos resultados. Lo curioso es que, según ese colega, Ushikawa había escrito una carta a las fuerzas de autodefensa de Japón, en la que explicaba su versión de los hechos. Las fuerzas de autodefensa se lo habían hecho conocer al doctor, con el ultimátum de que si su tratamiento no demostraba ningún resultado en un mes, se verían obligados a declararlo incompetente. Seguramente por eso Masami cambio tanto de terapeuta.  
–Es una historia muy triste, que ciertamente pudo haberle acaecido a cualquiera de nosotros o de nuestros hijos –dijo la señora Tachikawa. –Deseo con todo el corazón que estén bien.  
–Todos lo deseamos –dijo el señor Ishida–. Pero no podemos hacer nada más desde nuestra posición. Ya es de noche. Creo que lo mejor será que cada uno regrese a su casa.

Masami Ushikawa no había vuelto a abrir la boca ante ningún terapeuta. No importaba que esfuerzos hicieran, ella permanecía callada. En un primer momento, le había escrito una carta al Gobierno para informarle de la situación. Pero ellos solo procedieron a cambiarla de psiquiatra. Entonces aceptó que no había forma de imponer su punto de vista, y que la mejor forma de que no le impusieran el que ellos querían era no prestarse al juego que ellos le planteaban, permanecer en un silencio sólido, imperturbable.  
El silencio en las sesiones de terapia, la monotonía de sus jornadas de trabajo en la tienda de su tía, las estériles charlas con su hermano en el hospital, el tedio y el miedo de la reaparición del dinosaurio consumieron cada una de las jornadas de los siguientes cuatro años y medio, hasta el primer mediodía de agosto de 1999.  
Estaba esperando para cruzar una calle de la zona residencial, cuando escuchó algo que la hizo girar la cabeza en todas direcciones:  
–¡Espera, Koromon! ¡Hikari, te dije que te quedaras en la casa!  
Esperaba ver al dinosaurio gigante, pero lo único que le parecía fuera de lugar era una criatura rosa, de forma esférica, con dos grandes orejas, ojos rojos y seis dientes afilados, que miraba con hostilidad el lugar en el que ella se encontraba esperando. Cuando el semáforo le dio paso, sintió un golpe brutal en la espalda, como si una fuerza invisible se hubiera desplazad con gran impulso. En la otra acera, el ser rosa había saltado segundos antes de que se formara un enorme cráter en el lugar en el que había estado, y se dirigía hacia la pared de un edificio, mientras escupía un chorro de burbujas hacia la gente. Llegado a destino, utilizó esa superfcie como apoyó para darse impulso, y segundos después de eso, ésta también fue abollada. Luego, mientras la criatura giraba en el aire, fue envuelta por una luz, y se convirtió en un pequeño dinosaurio amarillo, como ese que acompañaba a Yagami en el otro mundo. Y Yagami también estaba en ese lugar, por supuesto. Él y su hermana. Aunque en aquel momento, ella no sabía que ese chico se llamaba Taichi Yagami, ni qué tan involucrado había estado en la tragedia de su vida.  
Esa misma tarde, mientras cortaba las verduras para la cena, escuchó algo que también le llamó la atención en el telediario.  
–¿Será posible que los monstruos nos invadan? –se preguntaba el locutor, mientras la mitad izquierda de una pantalla dividida mostraba a un águila sujetando un mamut en el aire, y la derecha mostraba una morsa peleando contra un calamar gigante.  
–Los monstruos no existen. Eso es lo que quieren que crea, ¿no? –Acotó ella, con voz cínica.  
Su tía la miró, pero no le dijo nada sobre su comentario.  
–¿Mañana dormirás en el hospital con tu hermanito?  
Ella asintió sin articular palabra. En el crepúsculo del día siguiente, como dos o tres veces por semana, estaba sentada delante de la cama llena de aparatos y cables de su hermano, leyendo el sexto libro de las crónicas de Narnia. La primera vez que le había leído un cuento a su hermanito había sido antes del ataque de Koromon, cuando él tenía tres años. Ahora seguía haciendo lo mismo, como una especie de tradición. Los médicos decían que era inútil, que él no la escuchaba, pero ella lo veía esbozar, de vez en cuando, el fantasma de una sonrisa, y eso le hacía creer que valía toda la pena del mundo. Es más, ella podía decir, por los gestos de su cara, cuáles eran los libros que le gustaban.  
Dejó la lectura en el punto en el que Diggori le dice a Ashlan que su madre se está muriendo, y éste le habla del árbol cuyo fruto puede curar cualquier enfermedad. Miró a su hermano; estaba dormido. "Ojalá existiera un mundo paralelo habitado con gente como Ashlan. Pero si existe uno, lo más probable es que esté habitado por amenazas como Koromon". Su hermano dormía apaciblemente. "Y pensar que algunos médicos dijeron que lo mejor sería hacerle una eutanasia". La sola idea le había parecido insultante, y se había opuesto fervientemente. Su tía, por suerte, había apoyado su decisión. Y como su hermano era víctima del terrorismo, el estado se había hecho cargo de todos los costos.  
Mientras naufragaba en esas reflexiones, un rayo atravesó el cielo y otros tantos lo siguieron. Las tormentas eléctricas no eran fecuentes en Japón y menos en esa época del año. No pensó mucho en eso, tomó el control remoto y se puso a ver la tele, con el volumen bajo, para no turbar el descanso del pequeño. Después de una hora de estar mirando, inexplicablemente se cayó la señal.

Cumpliendo las órdenes de Jijimon, Hackmon había escoltado a los niños elegidos a los calabozos de la Ciudadela. A mitad de camino, le había dicho a uno de los tantos guardias que llevara a la gata herida a la enfermería. Taichi, Jyou y Tokomon habían pedido permiso para acompañarla, pero les había sido denegado. Cuando los catorce prisioneros hubieron entrado en la celda, su escolta les informó que dentro de una hora volvería con la cena y les recomendó que hicieran una lista de aquellos Digimon que creían que podían testificar en su favor. Luego se fue.  
Se encaminó lentamente al ala derecha de la Ciudadela, donde compartía estancia con las sistermon. Cuando hubo entrado, Noir estaba esperándolo, cruzados los brazos sobre el pecho, fuego en la mirada:  
–¿Por qué impediste que Aero-v-Dramon acabara con los intrusos? ¿Eres consciente del peligro que eso puede acarrear para nosotros?  
–Si no lo puedes entender sin que te lo explique, me temo que no lo entenderás por más que te lo explique.  
–¡A mí no me vengas con eso! Sabes que acabas de poner en peligro al mundo por tu estupidez y cobardía.  
–¿De verdad no te diste cuenta de lo que sucedió en esa pelea? ¡Aero-v-dramon y nosotros tres estamos vivos gracias a la piedad de Ishida!  
–¿Piedad? Estás delirando.  
–Si el GaruruCannon se disparaba, ninguno de nosotros hubiera quedado con vida. ¿Sabes qué puede hacer esa cosa en un espacio cerrado?  
–Sí, lo sé. Y supongo que Ishida también. Claramente le dio la contraorden para protegernos a nosotros, no porque él y sus compañeros fueran a morir en la explosión. No dudo de que Gankoomon vio aptitudes en ti, Hackmon; pero a veces pecas de exceso de piedad.  
–Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, cuando sabes tan bien como yo que fue gracias a la piedad de Gankoomon que nosotros estamos con vida ahora.  
–Es cierto. En tiempo de paz, la piedad puede ser una virtud. Pero en tiempo de guerra, mi señor Hackmon, suele recompensarse con la muerte.  
–Entonces que así sea.  
–¡Que así sea! Pero no solo con tu muerte, Hackmon-sama. También con la de Jijimon, con la nuestra y con la desaparición de todo tu mundo, al cual tendrías que proteger ahora que Ygdrasill está hibernando y Gankoomon se ha ido con él.  
–¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?  
Noir se giró.  
–Si no lo puedes entender sin que te lo explique, supongo que no lo entenderás por más que te lo explique.  
Hackmon suspiró y volteó la cabeza hacia Blanc.  
–¿Tienes algo que decir?  
Silencio.  
El pequeño dragón no les hizo caso y se dirigió a la única ventana del cuarto. A través de ella, fijó la vista en la fuente de doce estatuas. Sus ojos se posaron en una en concreto, una de un caballero de armadura blanca y pelo rojo, a cuya espalda emergía un dragón dorado.  
–¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?  
La estatua no respondió.  
–¿Sigo teniendo eso especial que viste en mí en aquella ocasión?  
La estatua no respondió.  
–¿Existe alguna manera d alcanzar gloria en este mundo sin mancharte de sangre?  
La estatua no respondió, pero Hackmon notó que su color se opacaba: una nube estaba cubriendo los rayos de la luna.  
En verdad, Gankoomon no era el único que le había dicho que era especial, ni siquiera había sido el primero. Ese lugar le correspondía a Elecmon. Era uno de sus primeros recuerdos lúcidos. Tras un par de semanas de ser un Botamon, había podido evolucionar a Koromon. Elelcmon le había mencionado que a partir de ese momento tendría que valerse por su cuenta, pero que él estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo sin problema, pues su Digitama había eclosionado gracias a la ayuda de la elegida de la luz, y había sido el primer bebé en nacer después de la derrota de Apocalymon, y eso lo hacía especial. Después le había mostrado una fotografía, tomada en el instante de eclosión de su Digitama, y le había señalado en qué lugar de la imagen se encontraba, entre los brazos de una niña de pelo castaño.  
El hecho era anecdótico, pero su sola mención había sido suficiente para dotar al bebé de un coraje mayúsculo. Movido por él fue que se encaminó, por brumosos desiertos y océanos incógnitos, al continente web. Lo esperaba una vida más dura de la que hubiera imaginado. Perdido en las llanuras ígneas del sur, a punto de sucumbir a la desesperación de la sed, dejó que un sol despiadado jugara con su destino.  
"Yo soy especial", se repetía una y otra vez. "La elegida de la luz sostuvo mi digitama; ella me hizo nacer. Yo soy especial". Las palabras, pronto, perdieron todo sentido para él. "¿Por qué soy especial? ¿No fue acaso la casualidad la que puso mi Digitama en manos de la niña? ¿Y qué tengo de especial, si fue así?".  
El calor de la arena amaino por un segundo. Koromon sintió que una sombra tapaba el fuego del sol. A duras penas, alzó la cabeza. Y vio por primera vez al caballero y a las dos Digimon con cuerpo de niña.

El último día de la vida de su hermano amaneció con el cielo encapotado por una niebla que parecía tener un origen sobrenatural. Masami Ushikawa se percató de ello ni bien abrió los ojos, perturbado el sueño por una seguidilla de gritos. "¿A quién se le ocurre montar semejante escándalo en un hospital?" El cansancio de su cuerpo le dijo que aún era temprano, y el color del cielo le dio a entender que aún no había amanecido. Miró el reloj: escasos cuatro minutos pasaban de las seis de la madrugada; el sol aún no había salido, y parecería que jamás asomaría la cabeza a través del manto de nubes que vestían el cielo. Su hermanito estaba despierto y la miraba desde su sempiterno lecho; la duda (acaso el miedo) se reflejaban en sus ojos.  
Los gritos se aproximaron. Masami, indignada, se puso de pie, dispuesta a quejarse con alguna autoridad; pero antes de llegar a la puerta, esta fue cortada en dos trozos que cayeron al suelo, y desde el umbral, le sostuvo la mirada una parca vestida de gris y rojo, con una hoz dorada en su mano derecha, que comandaba un ejército de fantasmas.  
—¡Por órdenes de Vandemon-sama, me los llevaré a todos!  
Sin articular una palabra, el tipo hizo una señal con su arma, y varios fantasmas entraron en la habitación. Dos la tomaron por los brazos con una fuerza monstruosa y la inmovilizaron, mientras que otro iba a por su hermanito. Ella no supo qué hacer. A su mente, como tantas veces, acudieron las imágenes de la noche en que había perdido a toda su familia. Y ahora parecía que la tragedia iba a repetirse. Forcejeó, pero la inmovilizaron contra el suelo, y la arrastraron fuera de la habitación. En la lejanía, pudo escuchar el sonido del monitor que controlaba las pulsaciones del pequeño: se había detenido; su hermanito estaba muerto. No tenía más motivo para seguir luchando. Se dejó poner de pie y arrastrar fuera del hospital.  
En el camino, se encontró con varias mujeres que lloraban por sus bebés muertos mientras eran arrastradas. No le tomó mucho trabajo comprender. ¿Qué les importaba a los fantasmas sacar a los niños de las incubadoras y dejar que mueran? ¿Qué más les daba a los fantasmas que hubiera gente que necesitaba estar enchufada a artefactos para seguir viviendo? Sus órdenes eran secuestrarlos todos, y eso es lo que habían ido a hacer. Antes de salir, vio, entre el tumulto, cómo uno de ellos arrastraba el cuerpo sin vida de su hermanito; otros, por su parte, tenían bultos con bebés. Algunos lloraban, pero otros estaban tranquilos, peligrosamente tranquilos.  
En la calle, se cruzaron con otros grupos de infortunados. Los fantasmas los pusieron en fila y los obligaron a marchar hacia el Tokio Big Sight, en una espectral caminata de la muerte. A cada paso, nuevas víctimas se unían a ellos. Los fantasmas y otras criaturas formaban un cerco a su alrededor, para que nadie pudiera escapar y aplicaban castigos físicos con los revoltosos. Al cabo de un par de minutos, todo intento de fuga se había apaciguado.  
Dentro del Big Sight, la situación también era terrible: a la presión psicológica de haber sido atrapados por seres demoniacos, de estar completamente incomunicados y sin recursos para ayudar a los heridos, se sumaba el calor de agosto, multiplicado por los cuerpos de decenas de miles de personas apelotonadas en el mirador.  
Al cabo de pocas horas, a Masami comenzó a corroerla la sed. No era la única; ya había habido varios desmayos por deshidratación, la mayoría de niños y ancianos. No le hubiera sorprendido que algunos hubieran muerto también. Mucha gente lloraba a sus familiares fallecidos y lastimados, pero de entre todos los lamentos, hubo unas palabras que atrajeron la atención de la joven Ushikawa:  
—¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, si en estos momentos ese dinosaurio anaranjado se los está comiendo?!  
La frase solo le sirvió para confirmar lo que ya suponía: que el asesino de su familia tenía que ver con esto. Se giró. Quien había hablado era una mujer de cabello castaño, que lloraba mientras un hombre, probablemente su marido, intentaba consolarla. Una chica pelirroja, de cabello corto y aspecto rudo se acercó a ella y le dijo:  
—No se preocupe. Ese dinosaurio de color naranja es nuestro amigo. Ya verá que pronto vendrán a rescatarnos, junto con otros Digimon buenos.  
"Digimon", pensó Masami. "Entonces ese es el nombre de esas criaturas. ¿Qué querrá decir?". Barajó distintas posibilidades; la que más la convencía era monstruo digital. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.  
—¡Atención! Todos los mocosos deberán presentarse ante Vandemon-sama para ser inspeccionados. ¡Sin excepciones!  
El grito había provenido de arriba, de la voz chillona de una esfera azul, con alas, dos patas, ojos amarillos y una calavera dibujada en la frente. Ahí empezó otro forcejeo. Los fantasmas se abalanzaron contra los cautivos, e hicieron todo lo posible para arrebatarles a los niños. En ese momento, la chica pelirroja levantó un grabador y comenzó a reproducir un mantra budista. Los fantasmas se debilitaron, y las mujeres y los niños aprovecharon el tumulto para escapar, mientras los hombres se enfrentaban a sus captores.  
El ímpetu y la furia de Masami la hubieran arrastrado al grupo de los hombres, pero el instinto de conservación y la costumbre de seguir a las mazas la agruparon con las mujeres. Cuando lograron salir del edificio, se encontraron con que la entrada estaba bloqueada por un dinosaurio gigante, negro. De golpe, un cactus con guantes de boxeo salió de la nada para enfrentarlo, pero fue tumbado sin mayor esfuerzo; entonces, en su parte superior apareció una flor de la cual emergió una pequeña hada que hizo que el monstruo se tranquilizara, tras envolverlo con un collar de flores. El alivio, sin embargo, duró poco: la bestia, ahora dócil, desapareció, pulverizada por el ataque de un Vampiro, quien también convirtió al hada en piedra. El ser demoníaco pareció encontrar placer en ensañarse con los restos de su víctima, pero la aparición de un ave de fuego que se la llevó lejos le impidió seguir haciéndolo. Entonces, ordenó a los fantasmas que separaran a los niños de los adultos.

Hackmon acababa de encerrar a los siete elegidos y a sus compañeros en una de las mazmorras, y el sonido de sus pasos se oía cada vez más lejano. Sora intentaba hablar con Mimi, quien no había parado de llorar en silencio desde su encuentro con Jijimon; Koushiro, por su parte, había abierto su computadora y estaba tecleando a toda velocidad, aunque se detenía a pensar cada tanto, cosa extraña en él; Taichi miraba a Yamato de forma hostil, y Yamato parecía querer esquivarlo. Takeru, por su parte, se había sentado en un rincón umbrío, sumida la mente en cavilaciones y recuerdos. Inútiles fueron los intentos de Tokomon, y posteriormente de Jyou, de entablar conversación con él.  
—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué ordenaste a Omegamon que se detuviera? ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos en esta situación por tu culpa?  
Taichi tenía la voz de un general acostumbrado a dar órdenes, aunque de vez en cuando se le deslizaba alguna nota vacilante.  
—Estamos vivos gracias a que di esa orden. ¿Olvidaste lo que sucedió en la primavera del 2000, el enorme poder del GaruruCannon? Entiendo que quieras salvar a tu hermana, Taichi, pero ese no es motivo para que no pienses en tu propia seguridad. Si mueres, nadie va a poder ayudarla.  
Takeru también lo recordaba: recordaba cómo esa explosión había barrido incontables enemigos; recordaba los fragmentos de Diaboromon volando por los aires; recordaba la luz blanca, cegadora, y no le costaba mucho trabajo imaginar lo que sintieron Taichi y su hermano, expuestos a la onda expansiva del terrible impacto.  
Taichi pareció vacilar; seguía con la mirada firme, pero no contraargumentó.  
En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Hackmon los interpeló desde el umbral:  
—¿Pensaron en los testigos?  
—Por supuesto —dijo Koushiro—. Nuestro primer testigo será Gennai-san.  
—Imposible. Él no forma parte de este mundo. Ygdrasill, la computadora central, determinó que su utilidad había terminado.  
Koshiro frunció el ceño; su primera esperanza había caído.  
—Entonces quiero que Piccolomon testifique en nuestro favor.  
—Piccolomon está muerta. La mataron los Dark Masters. Si no estoy mal, ustedes fueron testigos de eso.  
Mimi tomó la palabra:  
—Pero la ciudad del Inicio ha sido restaurada. ¿Por qué no ha revivido?  
—Porque recibió cuatro ataques simultáneos de cuatro Digimon nivel mega. Le destrozaron el Digicore. Si le sucede eso a un Digimon, jamás resucitará.  
Takeru apretó los puños. Sabía que una de las motivaciones de Mimi para afrontar la lucha había sido la certeza de que sus compañeros muertos resucitarían, de que todo volvería a la normalidad. Ella, probablemente, habíasidola más golpeada del grupo con esta noticia.  
—Leomon, Whamon, Chumon —dijo Koushiro—. Ellos están bien, ¿verdad?  
—Sus Digicores no fueron destruidos, si a eso te refieres— dijo Hackmon.  
—¿Entonces pueden testificar en nuestro favor?  
—Me temo que no. No recuerdan nada de sus vidas anteriores.  
Otro golpe bajo a las esperanzas de Izumi.  
—Centarumon, Andormon, Yukidarumon y Meramon. Ellos no murieron. Supongo que no habrá ningún problema.  
—Ellos testificarán contra ustedes. Los cuatro. De hecho, Centarumon dará el primer testimonio del juicio.  
—¿Y qué hay de Otamamon, Gekomon y Ogremon? —Preguntó Mimi.  
—Hablaré con ellos. Supongo que no tendrán problema en testificar por ustedes. ¿Alguien más?  
Silencio.  
—Si no tienen a nadie más, me retiro. Al amanecer, dos Knightmon vendrán a buscarlos para llevarlos ante el Alto Tribunal. Hasta entonces.  
Y Hackmon cerró la puerta, dejándolos sumidos en la bruma y en el silencio. Pero el silencio del ambiente no se condecía con el de la cabeza de Takeru: en ella, cercanas, resonaban las palabras de Hikari: "Ayudame, Takeru. Por favor".

El último recuerdo que tenía Masami de aquella escena era al murciélago de la voz chillona diciéndoles que se tenían que sentir afortunados por ser la valiosa comida de Vandemon-sama, mientras varias personas clamaban por sus hijos. Después, las sombras. Y pesadillas, pesadillas que involucraban un dinosaurio naranja, el asesino de su familia.  
"Por fin te tengo, Koromon", se dijo, y descongeló la imagen de su ordenador. Ya casi era noche cerrada.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: el tribunal supremo  
第四章、最高裁

The Terris prophecies say that I will have the power to save the world. They hint, however, that I will have the power to destroy it as well.  
BRANDON SANDERSON.

El ruido de la puerta y el súbito resplandor que inundó la estancia sacaron a Mimi Tachikawa de su duermevela en el que se amalgamaban la impenetrable oscuridad del calabozo y pesadillas en las que un Jijimon gigante jugaba con ella como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Hackmon ingresó en la mazmorra, acompañado por dos caballeros en cuyas armaduras se veía el símbolo del emblema de la esperanza, y un séquito pequeño de pownchesmon que llevaban tazones de comida. Ya completamente despierta, Mimi miró en rededor: Koushiro se estaba desperezando, su computadora aún encendida; Sora se había dormido junto a ella, en un intento por palear la incomodidad que la presencia de Jijimon le había hecho sentir, y parecía tranquila; Taichi y Yamato estaban en dos extremos de la celda, dejando en evidencia que su discusión había sido larga y tediosa y que, probablemente, no había arribado a una conclusión satisfactoria; Takeru abrazaba a su compañero; y todos los Digimon habían evolucionado durante la noche.  
Un Pownchesmon interrumpió sus intentos de racionalizar su pesadilla poniéndole un tazón en la cara. Mimi inspeccionó su contenido: unas pocas lentejas que flotaban en un caldo bastante aguado. Frunció el ceño, tomó una cuchara y se llevó un poco a la boca: asqueroso, repulsivo. Recordaba que en su aventura anterior había tenido que alimentarse de cosas que le hubieran despertado repugnancia en el mundo real, pero tras tres años seguidos de comer los extravagantes y sabrosos platillos de su madre, su estómago se había desacostumbrado. Dejó el cuenco en el suelo.  
–¿Esto es todo lo que hay?  
–Sí. Y no tendrás más hasta mañana. Desde que ustedes llegaron, se activó un protocolo de defensa. Ustedes son prisioneros; comerán solo lo necesario. –Dijo Hackmon, para luego añadir con desprecio: –He estado hablando con Otamamon y Gekomon, y sé que estos no son el tipo de alimentos a los que usted está acostumbrada, Princesa, pero espero sepa comprender lo delicado de nuestra situación.  
Mimi agachó la cabeza en silencio. Habría querido responder, decir que no era la misma chica caprichosa que había jugado con los sueños, deseos y esperanzas de todo un pueblo, decir que había madurado y que el maltrato hacia esos Digimon era una de las cosas que más la avergonzaban, pero consideró que cualquier tipo de réplica sería mal recibida, así que terminó su ración sin ninguna queja, aunque, seguramente, parte de su desagrado se trasmitió en su cara, porque Palmon le susurró:  
–No deberías despreciarlo. Es todo lo que tenemos.  
Mimi no dijo nada. Quien tomó la palabra en ese momento fue Izumi, que había terminado su plato sin queja:  
–Muchas gracias por la comida, –dijo, poniéndose en pie y haciendo una rápida reverencia–. Espero que sepan disculpar las molestias que les causamos y que no malinterpreten la actitud de mi compañera. Escuché que nombraron a Otamamon y Gekomon. ¿Están ellos aquí? ¿Testificarán en nuestro favor?  
–Sí, están aquí, y sí, testificarán para ustedes. Ogremon también. Ahora, tengo que llevarlos ante los Tres Grandes Ángeles y las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, que son el tribunal supremo del mundo y los encargados de juzgarlos. Veo que todos han terminado de desayunar. Excelente. Vengan conmigo, por favor.  
Los Pownchesmon retiraron los cuencos y obligaron a los prisioneros a ponerse en pie y a caminar hasta la salida. Mimi miró a Taichi: giraba la cabeza entre los Chesmon, los Knightmon y Hackmon, como si buscara una hendidura en su defensa. "Está pensando en escapar", se dijo. "Pero, ¿cómo podremos hacerlo sin Tailmon? ¿Y dónde iremos, si tenemos éxito? ¿Cuánto tardará Aero-v-dramon en darnos alcance?". Tal vez Taichi tuviera un plan definido, pero ella no lograba ni siquiera vislumbrarlo.  
Mientras pensaba estas cosas, dejaron atrás la fría y húmeda prisión y los cándidos rayos del sol de la mañana les golpearon las frentes.  
–El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para el hombre –dijo una voz a espaldas de Mimi, como si recitara un mantra. Era Takeru.

Pero en el páramo donde estaba Hikari no había amanecido: todo era pardo y lúgubre. La única luz provenía de varios pares de ojos. Y el sonido de las olas era cortado por una respiración jadeante.  
Hacía menos de un minuto que había llegado a ese mundo, y ya quería irse. ¿Por qué el ser que la había poseído, ese que tanta paz le trasmitía, le había insistido para que fuera a ese lugar? ¿Y si no había sido él? ¿Y si esto era una trampa? ¿Por qué había cedido a su voluntad? Se estremeció, se culpó, se arrepintió, pensó en su hermano, en sus padres, en Takeru, en Tailmon, pero era inútil: estaba sola en este mundo, y tenía que valerse por sí misma.  
Una pisada. Los ojos se acercaron. Retrocedió, tropezó y quedó sentada en la arena.  
–Esperábamos tu llegada, niña de la luz. Necesitamos una reina.  
La voz de la criatura era húmeda, ansiosa. Las once primaveras de Hikari le vedaron el reconocimiento de la lujuria oculta en su tono, pero se turbó, de todas maneras. Quiso huir, pero no había dónde. Estaba rodeada.  
–¿Una reina? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué me eligieron a mí?  
–Porque tú eres la única que puede procrear con nuestro Dios. Él está muriendo y tiene que dejar descendencia fuerte, para que pueda proseguir con su misión cuando él no forme parte de este mundo. Y Homeostasis nos dijo que tú serías la indicada.  
A medida que hablaban, se iban acercando a la chica, cerrando el círculo. Ella lo sintió. Después, una mano viscosa sobre su hombro.

En el mundo real también estaba oscuro: escasas tres horas habían pasado desde que los siete Elegidos atravesaran el vórtice dimensional. Consumida su zozobra al reconocer al agresor de su familia, Masami Ushikawa continuó investigando ese universo.  
Escaneó toda el área con otro programa pirateado del ordenador de Izumi: las piedras, los árboles, la hierba y las motas de polvo desaparecieron al instante, para dar paso a una secuencia estática de ceros y unos cuyo orden respondía a una lógica inasequible a su conocimiento; y aun las bestias y los niños fueron sustituidos por un código análogo, en este caso dinámico. Le sorprendió la usencia de dos, como los que había visto cuando Izumi abrió el portal desde la oficina de la Fuji, pero se decantó por asumir que el código ternario era una anomalía en aquel mundo. Nuevamente abrió el blog de notas y registró el detalle. Era la cuarta línea que llevaba escrita.  
Entonces, centró toda su atención en dilucidar el patrón de cambio tras las secuencias. Lo primero que notó fue que eran análogos al movimiento de las bestias y de los niños; lo segundo, que el cambio más violento siempre se daba en el pecho de los seres; y finalmente, se dio cuenta de que ese cambio no respondía a movimiento, sino a remplazo. "Es como un proceso de sobreescritura de data", se dijo. Y una quinta línea se agregó a su blog de notas.

En ese momento, los Elegidos y sus compañeros caminaban hacia la estancia dónde se llevaría a cabo su juicio. Antes de llegar, pasaron por el sexto círculo de la ciudad, en el que se encontraban los templos y hospitales, y Patamon giró la cabeza y se bajó del gorro de Takeru. El muchacho sintió la falta de su peso, se detuvo y preguntó:  
–¿Qué sucede, Patamon?  
–Me preguntaba si podría ver a Tailmon. Quiero saber cómo se encuentra.  
El séquito completo se detuvo. Hackmon pareció pensarlo unos momentos, y luego dijo:  
–Está bien. No creo que haya mucho problema, siempre que sea rápido.  
Un Knightmon se acercó a él y susurró unas palabras en su oído, pero él negó con la cabeza. A continuación, hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.  
Los llevó a una construcción pequeña, completamente blanca.  
–Ella está internada aquí –dijo.  
Los elegidos y los Digimon se adelantaron, pero Hackmon les cortó el paso.  
–Solo uno podrá pasar.  
–¿Por qué?  
–Porque ustedes son prisioneros. Y para no perturbar al paciente.  
–Yo iré, entonces –dijo Taichi, y dio un paso al frente.  
–No –dijo una voz. Era Patamon. –Yo quiero ir.  
–¿Por qué? ¡Es el compañero de mi hermana! ¡Yo tendría que ir!  
–Si Hikari estuviera aquí, no me opondría a que ella fuera, Taichi. Pero tú no eres ella. Tailmon no es para ti más que la compañera de tu hermana. Para mí es una compañera de vida. Ambos pasamos los últimos tres años cuidando bebés en la ciudad del comienzo. Te pido que me entiendas, por favor.  
Taichi no parecía dispuesto a ceder.  
–Déjalo, por favor, Taichi –dijo Sora. El moreno se volteó.  
–Queda poco tiempo. ¿Van a entrar o no? Hackmon sonaba impasiente.  
Yagami cedió, y Patamon entró en el recinto.  
La habitación no difería de la de cualquier hospital de la ciudad que otrora estuviera sometida a Mugendramon: una ventana minúscula miraba al este, para que el paciente recibiera el calor de la mañana; las paredes y el suelo eran de mármol blanco; había aparatos y monitores por doquier, y en medio, en una humilde camilla blanca, se encontraba ella, Tailmon. Aún no había despertado, y si no fuera por los vendajes en su cabeza, el suero y el respirador, Patamon juraría que solo estaba dormida. A su lado hacía guardia un ser con forma de conejo. Le había estado midiendo el pulso, pero lo distrajeron el sonido de la puerta y el incesante aleteo del Digimon volador.  
–Disculpa la molestia, Cutemon –dijo Hackmon, al entrar tras el roedor alado. –La paciente tiene visita.  
–Muy bien. Pero que sea rápido.  
–¿Cómo está ella? –preguntó Patamon.  
–No hay riesgo de muerte. Pero tampoco hay señal de que vaya a despertar. Probablemente se quede así por tiempo indefinido.  
Patamon no apartó la vista de la gata mientras Cutemon hablaba. Luego, dejó de volar, descendió, se acercó a ella y apoyó sus patas delanteras en uno de sus guantes, como acariciándolo. Comenzó a quitarle el guante para apretarle la mano desnuda, en un afán vano de trasmitirle energía, y en ese momento encontró la cicatriz que le había hecho Vandemon. "Ella ha sufrido mucho más que yo", se recordó.  
¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sosteniendo esa pata herida entre las suyas, perdido en sus pensamientos? Probablemente más de lo que imaginaba, porque Hackmon lo apuró, y lo hizo salir de la sala. Antes de irse, se giró y dijo en voz alta:  
–Te prometo que, cuando despiertes, lo primero que verás será el rostro de Hikari.

Entre tanto Hiroaki Ishida estaba en la computadora de la oficina de noticias de la Fuji, buscando en los archivos toda la información que pudiera sobre Masami Ushikawa. Al cabo de veinticinco minutos había conseguido recolectar un par de datos, pero ninguno verdaderamente relevante: ella había nacido en Hikari ga Oka, en abril de 1982; durante la primaria sus notas habían sido sobresalientes, sobre todo en el área de informática; a los dos años de ingresada en el instituto, sus padres murieron en el atentado de gas Sirin y ella fue obligada a mudarse, junto con su hermano incapacitado, a casa de su tía, en Odaiba; después de eso, solo se mencionaba que el siete de marzo del 2000, había entrado a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón, en el área de prevención de delitos informáticos. El hecho era sorprendente por tres motivos: primero, que hubieran dejado entrar en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa a una chica de diecisiete años que aún no había acabado el bachillerato; segundo, que hubieran dejado entrar a alguien con claros problemas psiquiátricos (no había información de ellos en sus fuentes, pero confiaba en la pericia periodística de su esposa); y tercero, que un miembro de las fuerzas de autodefensa estuviera trabajando en una comisaría, en una posición de subordinada. Después de su incorporación a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, toda información se perdía por completo. Era natural; Japón protegía bastante la privacidad de los miembros de sus fuerzas de seguridad, y él tuvo que recurrir a fuentes muy oscuras para recolectar los datos que tenía, que, sin embargo, eran baladíes.  
A pesar de ello, se puso a pensar en la primera de las tres cosas que lo incomodaban. ¿Por qué tomarían las fuerzas de autodefensa a alguien que aún no había terminado el bachillerato, y mucho menos alcanzado la mayoría de edad? ¿Tendría que ver aquello con el conocimiento que tenía acerca de los Digimon? Y si era por eso, ¿por qué no pudieron esperar, aunque fuera, un par de meses más para incorporarla? ¿Qué había pasado el siete de marzo del 2000? El segundo enigma, por supuesto, también traía interrogantes aparejados: ¿Qué indicaba el hecho de que hubieran admitido a alguien, no obstante sus más que probados problemas psiquiátricos? ¿A caso las Fuerzas de autodefensa habían flexibilizado su sistema de admisión? Lo dudaba. ¿Quería decir, entonces, que los del gobierno habían optado por creer la historia por la que Ushikawa había padecido tantas horas de terapia? Y si era así, ¿qué les había hecho cambiar de opinión? 

Patamon salió del hospital con fuego en la mirada. Cuando Biyomon le preguntó por el estado de Tailmon, él solo dijo:  
–Ella despertará muy pronto, y quiero que Hikari esté a su lado cuando eso suceda. No perdamos el tiempo; terminemos rápido con este juicio para encontrarla y que se reúnan.  
La determinación en su voz sorprendió a todos los miembros del grupo; Patamon solía destacar por su timidez y falta de seriedad, salvo en momentos extremos. Pero nadie comentó nada, y continuaron su camino.  
Hackmon los condujo al séptimo círculo, nuevamente a la ciudadela. Antes de entrar, advirtió:  
–Las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas y los tres Grandes Ángeles ya están aquí. Ellos serán los encargados de juzgarlos. No intenten escapar, por ningún motivo, porque ellos son infinitamente más fuertes que ustedes, les darán caza, los encontrarán y los ejecutarán, sin darles siquiera posibilidad de defensa. ¿Está claro?  
Hackmon esperó, con suma paciencia, a que los catorce prisioneros asintieran con la cabeza, antes de girarse hacia la puerta y ordenar que la abrieran. Cuando hubieron entrado, a Koushiro le bastó solo un vistazo fugaz para darse cuenta de la veracidad de las palabras de Hackmon: en cada columna del recinto había parada una pareja de Yatagaramon haciendo guardia solemne; horda tras horda de Chesmon de distintos tipos y colores cubrían gran parte de los laterales de la estancia; en el aire, revoloteaban variantes de Angemon, pero con un solo par de alas; también había otros Digimon rosados, pequeños e incapaces de hablar; en el fondo de la sala, como siempre, estaban Jijimon y Babamon, sentados en sus tronos; delante de ellos, haciendo un semicírculo, había cuatro criaturas con forma de bestias: un enorme conejo bípedo, con tres pequeños cuernos en la cabeza; una rata con pies de araña y un pequeño par de alas, probablemente inútiles para el vuelo; una serpiente blanca, de aspecto amenazante, y un mono, vestido con ropas humanas, que tranquilamente hubiera podido pasar por un niño.  
Pero había siete criaturas que, por sí solas, eran más imponentes que todo aquel despliegue. Las primeras dos eran ángeles de armaduras del color del cielo y cinco pares de alas doradas; uno de ellos tenía figura masculina y otro femenina; Koushiro pensó que se trataba de formas evolucionadas de HolyAngemon y de Angewomon. En medio de ambas criaturas, había otra que parecía una especie de conejo angelical. Pero las más impresionantes eran las cuatro grandes bestias de cuatro ojos, circundadas por doce esferas de luz: una tortuga bicéfala a cuya espalda crecía un árbol, un fénix de cuatro pares de alas, un tigre blanco y un dragón tan grande que varios adultos podrían columpiarse en los cabellos de su bigote.  
Hackmon, como en la víspera, se arrodilló, frente a tierra, delante de los jueces, y dijo:  
–He aquí a los Elegidos y los Digimon, mis señores.  
–Llegan tarde –dijo el tigre.  
–Lo sé –dijo Hackmon, la cabeza presionando con más fuerza el suelo. –Le ruego que me disculpe. Pero ellos querían ver a su compañera herida y yo…  
–¿De modo que sucumbiste ante los deseos de los humanos? –gritó entonces el Fénix. –¿Con quién está tu lealtad? ¿Con estos humanos invasores o con tu mundo?  
Koushiro se sobresaltó: uno de los jueces ya los había condenado sin siquiera oír su defensa. ¿Por qué sería? Pensó que, tal vez, el analizador pudiera darle una respuesta, pero cuando estaba abriendo su computadora, el fénix lo reprendió tuvo que guardarla.  
Entonces, Jijimon se puso de pie, y cesó todo movimiento y ruido de la sala.  
–Estamos aquí reunidos –comenzó–, para celebrar el juicio del Digimundo contra Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Koushiro Izumi, Jyou Kido y Takeru Takaishi, por provocar desequilibrio en el entretejido espacio temporal del universo y ser los posibles desencadenantes de la ruina de este, y contra Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon y Tailmon, por los cargos de rebeldía y alta traición, y por contribuir, con esto, a un posible cataclismo universal. Los jueces serán los Tres Grandes Arcángeles, Seraphimon-sama, Ophanimon-sama y Cherubimon-sama, y las cuatro Grandes Bestias Sagradas, Xuanwumon-sama, Qionglongmon-sama, Zhuquiaomon-sama y Baihumon-sama. ¿Cómo se declaran los acusados?  
–Inocentes –dijo Taichi–. Hablo por todos mis compañeros.  
–¡Claro! –dijo el fénix–. Todos son inocentes. ¿Podríamos terminar con esto rápido?  
–Como diga. Que pase a declarar Centarumon, el primer testigo –dijo Jijimon.  
El centauro se adelantó; había estado entremezclado en la muchedumbre; ninguno de los niños había notado su presencia. Al verlo, Koushiro desvió la mirada hacia Tentomon, que había bajado la cabeza. Según lo que Izumi sabía, su compañero había pasado los últimos tres años de su vida junto a ese centauro. Era, pues, entendible su dolor.  
–¿Podría explicar, con sus propias palabras, las anomalías que sufrió el mundo desde la llegada de estos intrusos?  
–Por supuesto, mis señores. Como ustedes saben, el flujo del tiempo ha sido variable e irregular a lo largo de las eras, pero todos los cambios se deben a la intervención de factores de poder extremo, que altera el entretejido espacio-temporal. La última vez que había ocurrido esto fue tras la manifestación del cuerpo físico de Apocalymon. Y ayer por la tarde volvió a ocurrir. Y fue por la llegada de estos humanos.  
Taichi maldijo por lo bajo. Kousiro pudo entenderlo; para él también era humillante que Centarumon, el que los había ayudado a descifrar los misterios de los Digivices, estuviera abogando por sus muertes. Sin embargo, decidió tomar una estrategia defensiva y levantó una mano temblorosa.  
–Disculpen, señores. ¿Podría hacer una pregunta?  
–Ya la has hecho –dijo la tortuga bicéfala. –Pero no te preocupes, puedes hacer otra.  
El fénix parecía disgustado. Koushiro se sonrojó ligeramente, pero prosiguió:

–¿Podrían decirme cómo saben que el tiempo se ha acelerado con respecto a nuestro mundo? Y, aun en caso de que sea cierto que el tiempo se ha acelerado, ¿cómo pueden saber que fue por nuestra culpa?  
–Las respuestas a ambas preguntas se encuentran en la escritura de las paredes del laberinto –explicó Centarumon–. Justamente allí se dice que ayer, ustedes llegarían a este mundo y que, por eso, el tiempo se haría cinco veces más rápido que en el mundo real.  
–¡Eso no constituye una prueba! –gritó Taichi.  
–Es cierto –acotó Jyou–. Una cosa así no tiene ningún valor empírico; es solamente una falacia de autoridad.  
Koushiro se estremeció; era evidente que las palabras de Yagami y Kido no habían sido del agrado del tribunal; hasta sus compañeros Digimon parecían incómodos.  
–¿Te atreves a cuestionar la veracidad de las palabras escritas en el laberinto? –preguntó el fénix. –¿Quieres una prueba de que todo lo que hay escrito allí se ha cumplido? ¡Traigan a Messemon!  
Se adelantó un ser con tres caras, una alegre, otra enojada y otra triste, y disparó hacia la computadora de Koushiro un pequeño rayo de luz. Al poco tiempo, el pelirrojo escuchó la señal de "nuevo correo" y revisó su casilla. El mensaje entrante era una imagen de las ruinas.  
–Intenta traducirlos y leerlos en voz alta, a ver si te sorprendes –terminó el fénix.  
Izumi pasó la imagen a formato texto con uno de los programas que le había facilitado Gennai tres años atrás, y con otro tradujo los Digimoji y se puso a leer. El resultado fue sorprendente: era la historia que habían vivido ellos en su primera aventura, hasta en sus más ínfimos pormenores. La lectura se prolongó hasta que el sol llegó al cenit y comenzó a descender, pero nadie interrumpió a Koushiro.  
–… el tren ligero se perdió en el firmamento, el eclipse llegó a su fin y cada universo volvió a ser un sistema aislado.  
Esa fue la última frase; después, silencio, uno incómodo, opresivo, casi tangible. Solo Jyou se atrevió a romperlo, aunque fue con un susurro trémulo:  
–Sigue siendo una falacia de autoridad. El hecho de que unas predicciones hayan acertado, no quiere decir que lo vuelvan a hacer. Necesitamos un hecho comprobable.  
El fénix parecía dispuesto a quemarlo:  
–Este humano es capaz de desacreditar todo el conocimiento acumulado del Digimundo con tal de salvar su miserable pellejo. ¡No voy a permitir tal cosa!  
Así habló, y extendió sus alas, hirviendo en negra cólera; y todos los Digimon de la estancia se estremecieron y retrocedieron, movidos por un temor sobrenatural, pues todos eran conscientes de cuán terrible era el poder de aquel ser. Pero el mayor de los Tres Grandes Ángeles extendió una mano, y con voz autoritaria dijo:  
–¡Detente, Zhuqiaomon! Que no te ciegue la ira.  
Y el fénix replicó:  
–Tú y los de tu especie saben muy bien cómo no dejarse cegar por la ira, ¿verdad? Ni por la soberbia, ni por la avaricia, ni por la gula, ni por la pereza, ni por la lujuria ni por la envidia. ¿Tengo que recordarte qué pasó en la época primitiva?  
–Mi especie recuerda muy bien los sucesos del alba de la época primitiva. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que tu enojo tiene más que ver con lo sucedido durante la llegada de los primeros humanos.  
"Zhuqiaomon y este ángel se odian", pensó Koushiro. "Si supiéramos por qué, tal vez podríamos usar esa información en nuestro favor. ¿Pero cómo averiguarlo?"  
Sin embargo, Izumi no tuvo tiempo para planear una estrategia, porque el gran dragón azul había intervenido para calmar a los dos contendientes. Entonces, intentó buscar evidencia comprobable del trascurso divergente del tiempo en ambos mundos. El reloj de su computadora marcaba 13:42 del martes 16 de abril de 2002; según él, habían pasado 21 horas desde que los elegidos abandonaran su mundo. Tras comprobar esto, Izumi lo mostró a los jueces, pero el tigre blanco le hizo ver que eso se debía a que el reloj se había sincronizado con el tiempo del Digimundo.  
Era cierto: una sencilla búsqueda en Internet reveló que en Tokio eran las 20:21 del lunes 15 de abril de 2002. Habían pasado cuatro horas y unos pocos minutos desde que se fueron; el tiempo en el Digimundo se había acelerado cinco veces, tal cual lo había predicho Centarumon. ¿Qué podían contestar a eso?  
–Entonces es cierto que el tiempo se ha acelerado desde nuestra llegada –dijo Jyou–, pero no quiere decir que nuestra llegada haya sido la causa de esa aceleración. Que A pase siempre después de B no quiere decir que A sea consecuencia de B.  
–Ese razonamiento es válido –dijo el conejo angelical–, pero en este caso sí podemos probar que fue por su causa la aceleración del tiempo.  
–¿Por qué? –preguntó Koushiro.  
–Porque ustedes abrieron un portal a este mundo manipulando el remanente de data de un ser de Witchenly muerto, para convertirlo en secuencia ternaria –comenzó a explicar el dragón–. Este mundo no está capacitado para procesar información ternaria, y eso puede traer consecuencias, como la aceleración del tiempo.  
–Pero, ¿cuál es el problema con que el tiempo sea más rápido?  
–Varios: en primer lugar, que la sobreescritura de datos que sufrimos es más frecuente y violenta, lo cual disminuye nuestra longevidad; en segundo lugar, una grieta, por ínfima y efímera que sea, puede desgarrar por completo el entramado espacio-temporal, y eso ocasionaría que el universo colapsara; y, por último, la sobreescritura podría alterar a la materia inerte, causando un final irremediable. Es algo parecido a lo que ocurrió con la distorsión propiciada por los seres de Witchelny en la época primitiva o por Apocalymon hace tres años.  
–Nosotros salvamos el mundo –dijo Taichi–. ¿Cómo se atreven a compararnos con Apocalymon?  
–Veo que está aflorando la soberbia propia de tu raza, humano –replicó Zhuqiaomon–. No debería sorprenderme. ¿Qué se puede esperar de una especie cuyos miembros abandonan a sus amigos a la muerte por un egoísta deseo de supervivencia, amparados en la excusa de que no les gustan las peleas?  
–¿De qué habla? –preguntó Mimi.  
–¡Zhuqiaomon! –replicó la tortuga bicéfala.  
El fénix no articuló una palabra más, pero su silencio abrigaba una cierta hostilidad atávica. A partir de ese momento, y hasta el final de la audiencia, estuvo siempre con la vista fija en la elegida de la pureza.  
–¿Alguien quiere preguntar algo más al testigo –interrogó Jijimon–, o ya podemos pasar al siguiente?  
–¿Qué es Witchenly? –preguntó Izumi–. ¿Y qué hicieron sus habitantes en la época primitiva?  
Centarumon comenzó a hablar, pero…  
–Esa no es una pregunta para el testigo–replicó el fénix.  
–No es para el testigo –dijo Izumi–. Es para ustedes. Después de todo, ustedes fueron los que nombraron ese lugar. Y más de una vez. Ahora bien: si el testigo quiere contestarla, creo que deberían dejarlo.  
–Es irrelevante para el caso. Y te sugiero que te concentres en otras cosas, como, no sé, en intentar salvar tu vida. ¿Tengo que recordarte que puede pesar sobre ti una sentencia de muerte?  
"Algo me dice que Witchelny y el enojo de Zhuqiaomon con los humanos está relacionado. Pero creo que es mejor dejarlo, por ahora".  
–No hay más preguntas –dijo Izumi.  
–El testigo puede retirarse, entonces. Que pase Ogremon. Él testificará por los acusados.

Hiroaki Ishida estaba convencido de que la incorporación de Ushikawa a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón a tan temprana edad tenía que ver con los sucesos del 6 de marzo del 2000. Recordaba ese día: de las doce a la una la web había sido inaccesible; la comunicación por satélite, la vía telefónica y la banda ancha habían estado presentando intermitencias; el proveedor no le había suministrado respuestas concretas, y un comentario sutil le había dado a entender que estaba ante un problema global.  
Poco tiempo después, había escuchado un zumbido ensordecedor, como si un avión se estuviera acercando. Alguien gritó que Estados Unidos había lanzado un ICBM en dirección a Odaiba; alguien dijo que eso era imposible, que violaría todos los tratados de paz de 1945; alguien maldijo al Partido Republicano; Sakurada se puso a recitar un mantra, y él salió de la oficina, con una cámara, en dirección a la bahía.  
Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a la gran mole de metal incrustarse contra el mar. Reinaban el caos y la confusión; holeada tras holeada de civiles aterrorizados corrían en todas direcciones, y patrullas de autodefensa se movían hacia la zona cero.  
Ya en la oficina, había entregado su grabación y ordenado que la publicaran. La imagen que se trasmitió a todas las televisoras de Japón no dejaba lugar a equívocos: el objeto que había impactado en la bahía era un LGM-30G, que contenía una ojiva nuclear; Estados Unidos era su país de procedencia, y al lanzarlo, se habían violado todos los tratados de paz del 45. Ishida, colérico, ordenó que trasmitieran la imagen permanentemente, acompañada por el titular "Tercer ataque nuclear estadounidense sobre suelo nipón", mientras él se enfrascaba en la redacción de un editorial virulento en el que denunciaba la hipocresía de Estados Unidos al violar los tratados de paz que le había impuesto a Japón tras usar a su población como ratas de laboratorio de armas nucleares, llamaba a pedir la desmilitarización del monte Fuji y de todo el territorio de Osaka y resaltaba la necesidad de que los propios japoneses se hicieran cargo, una vez más, de la defensa de su territorio.  
Pero ese editorial nunca vio la luz: veinte minutos después de que se comenzaran a trasmitir las imágenes, hubo un fallo en el sistema, que solo afectó a la Fuji TV, y a las tres de la tarde, unos autos negros estacionaron delante de la oficina improvisada, y unos hombres de traje entraron y solicitaron hablar con el jefe de noticias. Ishida dijo que era él, y los hombres lo invitaron a subir a sus vehículos y lo condujeron ante la Agencia de Defensa.  
Allí, un funcionario de bajo rango le dijo que no dijera nada de lo ocurrido entre Estados Unidos y Japón en aquel momento, porque podría poner en peligro la paz mundial, y lo instó a escribir un comunicado en el que se retractara de todos los comentarios vertidos por su agencia de noticias en las últimas horas. Ishida se negó; habló de ética profesional, de su deber como periodista, de que no podía omitir un hecho tan importante, pero el funcionario lo interrumpió:  
–¿Cómo están sus hijos, Yamato y el pequeño Takeru? ¿Están bien en casa de su abuela?  
–¿Eso que tiene que…? ¿Cómo sabe que están en casa de su abuela?  
–Mi función es saber, señor. Saber todo lo que pueda sobre los potenciales peligros para la patria, sean estos políticos, terroristas o… reporteros.  
Hiroaki no dijo más; la amenaza estaba explícita. El funcionario lo escoltó a la salida, y luego en coche hasta la oficina. Una vez allí, prohibió a sus subordinados articular palabra sobre lo ocurrido aquel día, ordenó a Shioka que recomenzara la trasmisión, se puso delante de los focos, se presentó ante el público como el director de programación y pidió disculpas a su público por haber soltado la información de un ataque nuclear. Al ver la retrasmisión de su mensaje, le pareció que su tono escondía algo de hipocresía, pero a lo mejor los espectadores no notaran qué hubiera querido decir en verdad. Después, solicitó permiso para irse antes de tiempo.  
Yamato llegó a la casa un poco antes de que anocheciera. En su cara se conjugaba la sorpresa por encontrar a su padre en la casa y algo parecido al alivio.  
–Esta noche cociné yo –dijo Hiroaki, poniendo frente a él un plato de Tamagoyaki con salsa de limón.  
Comieron en silencio. Luego, Yamato se puso de pie, anunció que se iba a dormir y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.  
–Buenas noches, hijo.  
Yamato se detuvo, fue hacia él, lo abrazó muy fuerte y se puso a llorar en silencio. Hiroaki se sorprendió; solo había visto llorar a su hijo tres veces desde su divorcio. Sin saber qué hacer, lo rodeó con sus brazos. Él también quería llorar.

La primera jornada del juicio contra los Elegidos había llegado a su fin, y el cielo se había teñido de aquel color salmón tan característico del Digimundo. Desde que se disculpara por la tardanza, Hackmon no había articulado una palabra más. Silencioso, se había recluido en una esquina y analizado los testimonios, los argumentos y contraargumentos: Izumi y Kido habían sostenido su postura de manera ligeramente aceptable durante el testimonio de Centarumon, pero cuando Ogremon subió al estrado, lo poco que habían construido se derrumbó ante sus ojos. El Digimon ogro había comenzado su testimonio elogiando las virtudes morales de los niños y sus compañeros, pero Zhuqiaomon lo había cortado, recordando a la audiencia y a los otros miembros del tribunal que él había formado parte de las huestes de Devimon y que, por lo tanto, su visión de lo que era bueno y moral era discutible y contrastaba con los intereses del colectivo del Digimundo, y que el hecho de que alguien con esos comportamientos considerara moralmente buenos a los acusados no hacía más que poner en tela de juicio sus valores. El argumento, como había señalado Kido, era un ataque personal y un arenque rojo; pero el tribunal había sido indiferente a sus argumentaciones, y Ogremon, atrapado en una intrincada red de sofismas, desmentidas, versiones, reversiones, perversiones y engaños que superaban su capacidad intelectual, terminó colapsando y clamando a gritos que nada de esto habría sucedido si Devimon hubiera tomado el poder en primer lugar.  
Luego de tal blasfemia, toda la sala quedó en silencio, hasta que Jijimon-sama anunció el fin de la jornada y dio la orden de llevar a los prisioneros al calabozo. Solo entonces Hackmon abandonó su puesto, se dirigió a los Elegidos y los escoltó hasta sus celdas. En el camino, Patamon volvió a suplicar ver a Tailmon, pero Hackmon no sucumbió ante su ruego; no quería incurrir nuevamente en la ira de sus superiores. Cuando hubo asegurado a los cautivos, se dirigió a la biblioteca, no sin antes dar un breve paso por el hospital.  
–¿Cómo está?  
–Sigue estable –respondió Cutemon–. Por su pulso, podríamos decir que ha tenido una leve mejora. Pero no puedo saber si despertará. El golpe ha sido muy fuerte.  
Hackmon asintió, silencioso, los ojos paseándose por el cuarto, hasta fijarse en el único efecto personal de la felina: un pequeño silbato de plata que provenía del otro mundo. Nostálgico, acaso melancólico, lo tomó entre sus zarpas y se lo llevó a la boca. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado ese sonido en el alba de sus días, cuando era un Botamon feliz que recorría los acolchados suelos de la ciudad del comienzo? Dio un pitido temeroso; las ondas sonoras se propagaron por la estancia con suma velocidad, y Cutemon lo interrumpió: el ruido había perturbado a Tailmon; los latidos de su corazón habían aumentado peligrosamente.  
Hackmon pidió disculpas, hizo una reverencia y abandonó la sala.

Las criaturas la llevaron a la orilla del mar. Ella hubiera querido resistirse, pero la brutal diferencia de poder entre su frágil cuerpo de once años y las zarpas reptiloides de sus captores le hicieron darse cuenta de que sería inútil. Una vez más, la cuarta desde que llegara a ese mundo, se encomendó a Homeostasis.  
Dos de esas criaturas se quedaron reteniendo a Hikari por los hombros, y el resto (más de una docena) se puso de rodillas delante de las aguas cenicientas y articularon una serie de sonidos guturales, irreproducibles por el aparato fonador humano:  
–Ph'nglui mglw nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn.

Después de salir del hospital, Hackmon se dirigió al lugar en el que había consumido casi todos sus crepúsculos desde que entrara, recomendado por Gankoomon, a engrosar las filas de los ejércitos dirigidos por Jijimon-sama: la Gran Biblioteca central. Construida en el extremo occidental del sexto círculo de la ciudad, justo en el flanco opuesto del edificio en el que se encontraba Tailmon, la gran biblioteca encerraba, en sus más de cuatro pisos de pasillos y anaqueles, la mayor colección de rollos de papiro, tablas de arcilla y volúmenes encuadernados que se pudiera encontrar en el Digimundo, de tal manera que un Digimon podría consumir diez existencias escrutándola sin alcanzar a cubrir su magnificencia; y sin embargo, Hackmon había oído que esta no era más que una simple y paupérrima sombra de aquella que se ocultaba en el corazón del país de los brujos, que era, según se decía, un universo en sí misma.  
Cuando el pequeño dragón entró a la biblioteca, lo asaltó una profunda sensación de intemporalidad, como si el tiempo se hubiera disecado, y no hubiera transcurrido un segundo desde que abandonara ese edificio por última vez. Sus automáticos pies lo condujeron al primer mostrador, movidos por la costumbre.  
–Buenas noches, Hackmon. ¿Te traigo el libro de referencia de Digimon? –preguntó el recepcionista, un conejo bípedo, de color amarillo.  
–No, gracias, Neemon. Esta noche me apetece leer algo diferente.  
–Hay muchas cosas interesantes, dependiendo el campo en el que quieras incursionar. ¿Necesitas un concejo?  
–Muchos. Por eso vine a buscar un libro.  
–¿Y ya pensaste cuál quieres leer?  
Hackmon dio un suspiro:  
–El libro de las revelaciones del Digimundo –dijo.  
El rostro de Neemon se ensombreció; le indicó que esperara allí, se puso de pie, se giró y se perdió entre los pasillos.

La puerta del calabozo acababa de cerrarse frente a los elegidos y los Digimon, y una vez más volvían a estar en la oscuridad casi absoluta, perturbada solo por el brillo del monitor del portátil de Koushiro. Hackmon les había dicho que no volvería hasta la hora segunda de la mañana, para llevarlos una vez más ante el tribunal supremo.  
–¿Y tendremos la cena?  
–No. Se los dije esta mañana: ustedes son prisioneros; no tendrán más comida que un plato de guiso por día. Les recomiendo que replanteen su estrategia de defensa. No es por nada, pero hoy no han quedado bien parados.  
–Tiene razón –dijo Koushiro cuando los ecos de la puerta al cerrarse y de las pisadas del pequeño dragón se hubieron perdido en la distancia–. No nos ha ido del todo bien. Es evidente que Zhuqiaomon quiere matarnos, y que él y los ángeles tienen una relación bastante tensa. ¿Habrá alguna forma de sacar provecho de eso? ¿Por qué Zhuqiaomon odia a los humanos? Tal vez el analizador pueda darnos alguna respuesta.  
–No creo que puedas sacar ventaja de la enemistad de las bestias y los ángeles –dijo Sora–. En el mejor de los casos, conseguirás que empiecen a discutir y que pasen a un combate, y eso solo reforzará la imagen que quieren imponer de nosotros como chicos peligrosos.  
–Estoy de acuerdo con Sora –dijo Jyou–. Al menos uno de nuestros jueces quiere asesinarnos, y lo peor que podemos hacer es darle más excusas para justificar su postura. De verdad, nunca vi razonamientos tan malintencionados.  
–¿Y qué sugieres?  
–Nada –dijo Koushiro cerrando la tapa de su ordenador, dejando el ámbito completamente en las sombras–. El analizador de Digimon no tiene información alguna sobre el pasado de las bestias sagradas.  
–¿Qué sugiero? Pues es obvio: convencer a los otros seis jueces; no dejar que nos condenen.  
–Así dicho suena fácil– dijo Yagami–, pero tú sabes que eso consumirá gran parte de nuestro tiempo, y que tiempo es lo que más nos falta. Todos sabemos qué debemos hacer, aunque ustedes parecen no querer reconocerlo: ir a por Tailmon, huir de esta ciudad y ponernos a buscar a Hikari. Yo lo haré; si ustedes quieren acompañarme, me parece bien; si prefieren quedarse aquí, por mí no hay problema. ¡Agumon, evoluciona al nivel mega!

Al cabo de un rato, se oyó un conjunto de pasos que se acercaban a Hackmon. Luego de unos pocos segundos, apareció Neemon, acompañado de otra figura: tenía un tamaño inferior al del conejo amarillo y cuerpo antropomórfico, aunque con variaciones típicas de un mutante.  
–Buenas noches, Hackmon. Neemon me ha dicho que estabas interesado en ver el libro de las revelaciones. ¿Es cierto?  
–Sí, Bokomon-sama. Tengo muchas dudas que turban mi corazón, y creo que en el pasado del Digimundo encontraré las respuestas que necesito.  
–Si crees que las respuestas están en el pasado, allá tú. Para mí, lo que fue es menos oscuro que lo que viene, y eso me preocupa. ¿Conoces las reglas?  
–Por supuesto: usted estará vigilándome todo el tiempo que dure la lectura, y tengo terminantemente prohibido tocar los pergaminos.  
–Así es. Ahora, ven conmigo.  
Bokomon condujo a su huésped por un caos de sórdidas galerías que desembocaron en una estancia pentagonal en cuyo centro había un taburete y a cuyo alrededor se agrupaban ocho rollos de pergamino. Hackmon sabía que originalmente eran nueve, pero que el último se había perdido en el destierro de los magos, durante el primer contacto con los humanos.  
–¿Qué parte de la historia quieres conocer?  
–La segunda venida de los humanos al mundo.  
–Pergamino ocho, pues –dijo Bokomon. Se acercó a uno de los extremos de la habitación, se puso unos guantes especiales, tomó el último pergamino del grupo y lo desenrolló sobre la mesa de lectura.  
Hackmon se acercó con un respeto ancestral. Muchas veces antes había pedido acceso a estos textos, pero Bokomon siempre se lo había denegado. Incluso había llegado a solicitar la intervención de Jijimon-sama, pero él siempre había confiado en el juicio del director de su biblioteca. Ahora, sin embargo, Bokomon no había puesto objeción alguna. ¿Por qué sería? "Ya tendré tiempo de averiguarlo luego", se dijo. Por el momento, solo agachó la cabeza y se sumergió en ese mar de palabras sagradas.

Seis niños y seis Digimon se echaron hacia atrás y se taparon los ojos, temerosos de que el resplandor que antecedía a la evolución los cegara. Trascurrieron uno, tres, cinco segundos. No ocurrió nada. Temerosos, vacilantes, comenzaron a separar los párpados.  
La escena que se presentó ante ellos fue inusual: Taichi y Agumon estaban enfrentados, sus ojos clavados en los del otro; el humano apuntaba a su compañero con su dispositivo; el Digimon apretaba las zarpas con fuerza.  
–¡Agumon, evoluciona al nivel mega! –Repitió Yagami.  
Una vez más, no ocurrió absolutamente nada. Agumon continuó mirando a su compañero.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no funciona?  
–Sí funciona, Taichi –dijo Agumon–. Lo que sucede es que yo no quiero evolucionar. No lo haré.  
–¿Por qué?  
–¿De verdad quieres que ataque un hospital?  
–¡Quiero que rescates a Tailmon, irnos de aquí y poder encontrar a mi hermana!  
–¿De verdad quieres que ataque un hospital?  
Silencio. La presión que ejercía la mano de Taichi sobre el Digivice se aflojó un poco y sus brazos cayeron, como inertes.  
–Es la única solución que veo –dijo suspirando y dejándose caer al suelo–. Ese lugar al que asistimos hoy es una sala de ejecución, no una corte ni un tribunal. Y mientras perdemos el tiempo allí, mi hermana está quién sabe dónde…  
En ese momento se silenció, abrió fuertemente los ojos, se cubrió la cara y comenzó a sollozar. Acababa de oír, una vez más, el llamado de Hikari:  
–¡AYÚDAME, TAICHI!  
Durante un tiempo, nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Al cabo de un rato, Taichi se calmó ligeramente, y comenzó a hablar de nuevo:  
–Ustedes no tienen idea de cómo me siento. No saben nada. Ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que es tener a un familiar en peligro, y sentir que no puedes hacer nada para ayudarlo.  
–¿Ah, no? –dijo una voz sarcástica. Era Yamato–. Yo recuerdo otra cosa. Recuerdo que, antes de que se cumpliera una semana de mi llegada a este mundo, un demonio nos separó, perdí de vista a mi hermano, y caí junto a un imbécil que estaba más interesado en saber qué había más allá del mar que en reencontrarse con el resto del grupo. Cuando salgas de tu estado de enajenación, tal vez te presente al imbécil.  
A Taichi lo asaltó un fárrago de sensaciones dicotómicas y antagónicas: el deseo de golpear a Yamato, de maldecir a todo el mundo, de gritarle a Agumon que era un traidor y un mal compañero se mezclaban con la culpa y la aceptación de sus errores. A su mente acudieron todos los recuerdos que había tenido de su aventura junto a los Digimon: un pequeño Koromon, en Hikari ga Oka, escondiéndose detrás de él para escapar de las garras de su gato; su hermana subida a lomos de un Agumon gigante que corría por los laberintos de la gran metrópolis, mientras él los perseguía con sus endebles piernas de siete primaveras; el temblor del frágil cuerpo de cuatro años de Hikkari, mientras él intentaba cubrirla de las embestidas de un dinosaurio y un loro que habían hecho de la ciudad su campo de batalla; el eco de un silbato, que se perdía en el alba, entremezclado con sirenas de patrullas y ambulancias; el par de ojos carmesí que lo miró fijamente, cuatro años más tarde, cuando recuperó el conocimiento en una selva de un mundo artificial; el vértigo de caer por un precipicio por las pinzas de un gran escarabajo rojo; el familiar olor de la sal, y la esperanza efímera depositada en teléfonos inútiles; el brutal apretón del tentáculo de un molusco en sus costillas; la luz de la evolución, que había brillado dos veces en un día; el lago, la llanura, la fábrica, la cloaca, la aldea de los juguetes, donde experimentó ser un niño vacío, y la montaña en cuya cima los aguardaba un demonio; la separación, el frío, la curiosidad desconsiderada por una orilla incógnita, el reencuentro, la subida a la montaña, el incremento de la oscuridad, la batalla final, el sacrificio de un ángel, la nueva llamada, el viaje hacia un nuevo continente, Whamon y sus entrañas, las etiquetas de la cueva subterránea, la llegada, el desierto interminable, la destrucción aldea de Koromon, el emblema, que lo había elegido a él, su soberbia trasmutada en una evolución fallida, el miedo, el entrenamiento en un bote que lo embarcó al pasado, la autoaceptación, un correo electrónico de un remitente engañoso, su temeridad, el muro electrico y el tesoro que lo aguardaba tras él, la evolución correcta, la lucha, la distorsión, la vuelta a su mundo, la aceptación de su destino, la búsqueda de sus compañeros… Todo eso y más pasó ante sus ojos, y después se vio a sí mismo en su situación actual, y se sintió miserable, corrupto, indigno.  
–Solo espero que todo esto termine– dijo al fin. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras de la noche.

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Hackmon fue el orden y disposición de las palabras: el manuscrito se componía de cien versículos con un número exacto de ciento noventa y seis sílabas cada uno, distribuidas en catorce versos de métrica y rima regular; el idioma era el del alba de los tiempos, que muchos Digimon habían olvidado; solo el amplio conocimiento de Hackmon le permitió entenderlo, aunque no sin cierta dificultad. He aquí el texto en lengua moderna, en una traducción bastante fiel; la métrica y la rima se han perdido, pero se respeta el número de los versículos:  
1 Vencido y arrojado el señor de las tinieblas al fondo del abismo de la zona oscura, abatidos sus seguidores más fieles y encerrado su lugarteniente al otro lado del sempiterno muro de fuego, los cinco niños del mundo allende el firmamento y sus compañeros habían sucumbido, la población de Digimon estaba diezmada, muchas especies se habían perdido, y aun islas y continentes enteros quedaron reducidos a nada; y los pocos supervivientes clamaron por su dios, pero él había muerto intentando mantener a salvo los distintos universos, y ni siquiera su asistente podía atenderlos, pues estaba cumpliendo postreras misiones secretas.  
2 Y viendo que sus llamados no eran respondidos, comenzaron a buscar culpables; y he aquí que una voz anónima reclamó la cabeza de AncientWisemon, y a esa voz se sumó otra, y otra más, y al cabo de pocos minutos asemejaban el clamor de un océano embravecido; sin embargo, sus peticiones y argumentos fueron ignorados, pues él había sido sentenciado al exilio muchos años antes, por experimentar con programación avanzada, atenuada la pena de muerte en honor a sus glorias pasadas; y ante esto, él había tomado la palabra y dicho:  
3 "Mis arcanos conocimientos me habían advertido de este día, pero mi corazón se negaba a creerlo. Abandonaré, pues, este mundo, y que todos los que han sido fieles a mi causa vengan conmigo, si así lo desean; mas a aquellos que clamarán por mi sangre les advierto: he visto el futuro, y este universo no está en él. Como en el alba del tiempo le di a esta civilización el inmerecido don de la escritura, ahora les ofrendaré profecías, mas con esta maldición: no podrán descifrar nada sino hasta justo antes de su cumplimiento, y todo lo que hagan para evitarlas solo acelerará su ruina".  
4 Así habló, y fue tan grave su tono que nadie dudó de esta tremebunda sentencia; y he aquí que se alzó una fortaleza de arcaicas murallas y laberíntica arquitectura, y quienes la visitaron vieron en sus paredes ciertos Digimoji indescifrables, que el tiempo reveló como proféticos; sin embargo, no pudieron preguntar a su hacedor nada sobre su origen y características, pues él y los suyos se habían ido, atravesando universos de tiempos y leyes dispares; y poco después habían establecido los rudimentos de una sociedad regida por códigos propios, que floreció a ritmo desmesurado, hasta que AncientWisemon pudo descubrir una biblioteca infinita, cuyo núcleo albergaba un improbable libro tautológico.  
5 Y sucedió que en este nuevo universo de magos vio la luz un ser cuyo corazón amalgamaba curiosidad e imprudencia extremas; y su intrepidez de espíritu lo arrastró por caminos turbulentos a la rumoreada biblioteca, pues había oído que ella guarnecía los secretos del universo; y tres veces estuvo su alma a punto de sucumbir, y tres veces pudo levantarse, y se encontró, al fin, frente al libro que nadie le había prometido, y le pareció incomprensible, pero pudo leer una sola línea que decía estas palabras: "Los señores de las tinieblas buscan por todos los medios sellar los cuatro pilares del mundo para ganar poder".  
6 Entonces el propio AncientWisemon se apersonó ante el inesperado lector, y le dijo que había violentado el orden cósmico y que debía castigarlo, y por la conjunción entre la autoridad que emanaba de su interlocutor y el deseo de conocer el mundo de origen de su especie, aceptó ser exiliado a ese lugar; y he aquí que el gran sabio trasportó a aquel blasfemo al otro universo; y el poder de su magia fue tal que desgarró el entretejido espaciotemporal, y el muro de fuego que era cárcel del lugarteniente del segundo señor de las tinieblas sucumbió por un instante; y comenzó, así, una nueva era de desequilibrio en el cosmos.  
Hackmon quería seguir leyendo, pero en ese momento escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Era Bokomon.  
–Han pasado tres horas –le dijo–. Tengo que cerrar la biblioteca. ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?  
Hackmon negó.  
–¿Te falta mucho?  
Hackmon señaló por donde iba. No era ni un diez por ciento del pergamino. Traducir le había consumido más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Pidió disculpas por eso, hizo una reverencia y se fue a su cuarto. Mientras caminaba, se puso a pensar en varias cosas: el laberinto que se encontraba en la jungla de la Isla File era, sin duda, aquél que había invocado AncientWisemon; sabía de buena fuente que las runas de sus paredes habían predicho con sorprendente certeza la llegada de Apocalymon, pero el libro de las revelaciones insinuaba que el propio AncientWisemon había sido responsable de liberarlo; eso quería decir que probablemente la historia siguiera un curso dirigido por él; entonces, tal vez, la virtud del gran hechicero fuese menos la magia que la maquinación y la intriga. Mientras pensaba eso, sus pies cambiaron de dirección y se encaminaron hacia el séptimo círculo de la ciudad, más concretamente hacia el palacio de Jijimon. Cuando llegó allí, pidió una audiencia con él a uno de los Yatagaramon que montaban guardia, pero le fue negada, pues en ese momento estaba reunido con los siete jueces, y luego lo reclamarían sus breves horas de sueño. Una vez más, el joven aspirante a caballero hizo una sutil reverencia y se alejó a paso lento.  
Mientras se alejaba, vio cuatro figuras disimuladas entre las columnas exteriores de la ciudadela. No parecía que se estuvieran escondiendo de algo; era, más bien, como si la costumbre o la disciplina los hubiera adiestrado para pasar desapercibidos. Se acercó a ellos; eran el conejo, la serpiente, la rata y el mono que escoltaban a las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas; Hackmon sabía que eran algunos de los doce servidores que Ygdrasil había otorgado a las cuatro bestias, tras revivirlas después de su muerte en las postreras jornadas de la época primitiva. Se preguntó qué pensarían de sus amos, si se opondrían, de alguna forma, a las actitudes que habían tomado en el juicio, qué hubiera pasado si ellos cuatro hubieran sido los jueces; poco después comprendió que esas dudas eran baladíes.  
–¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? –La voz de sistermon Noir intentaba camuflar con autoritarismo su preocupación.  
–Leyendo –dijo Hackmon.  
–"Leyendo" –repitió ella, burlona–. Espero que te hayas entretenido en tus mundos de fantasía. Tu cena está servida.  
Hackmon miró el plato de sopa, se acercó a él y lo probó: estaba frío. Le desagradaba un poco, pero no exteriorizó nada, ni siquiera con un gesto, pues sabía que eso era lo que Noir quería, y no deseaba darle ese gusto. Como uno de los capitanes de los ejércitos de Jijimon-sama, tenía autoridad sobre la gran mayoría de los Digimon de la ciudad; pero había sido la voluntad de Gankoomon, su maestro, su guía y su autor, que las hermanas Noir y Blanc se encargaran de completar su entrenamiento y formación, y la idea de contrariar ese mandato le resultaba inconcebible.

Su mente voló, una vez más, al desierto ígneo en el que, aún con su cuerpo de Koromon, había sucumbido a la desesperación, a la sed abrumadora, al calor corrosivo, al sol despiadado, y donde alguien lo había rescatado de la muerte. La incógnita figura lo había recogido con suma delicadeza, lo había llevado a un refugio seguro, le había dado alimento y agua en abundancia y lo había dejado descansar en un colchón tan mullido como aquellos que abundaban en la ciudad del comienzo; no había forma de saber qué intenciones motivaban su accionar, pero la breve experiencia de vida de Koromon lo habían hecho escéptico a la caridad desinteresada. Dos días después, cuando ya estaba en buenas condiciones, su salvador, que se había presentado con el nombre de Gankoomon, le dijo que estaba preparado para irse, y él preguntó por qué lo había ayudado, y la respuesta fue que el dios del Digimundo, Ygdrasil, les había dado a sus doce caballeros la orden de reconstruir el mundo y salvar cuántas vidas pudieran. Aquella revelación turbó levemente a Koromon, pese a su escepticismo, pues una parte de él había comenzado a idealizar al caballero.  
–¿Eso quiere decir que, si tu dios te hubiera dado la orden de matarnos a todos, tú lo habrías hecho?  
–Nuestro dios es un ser de amor puro; cada orden que dé, sea cual sea, irá en pro de un bien ulterior, aun cuando nos resulte ininteligible a sus seguidores.  
La respuesta desorientó a Koromon, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar a su redentor en silencio.  
–¿Por qué no te vas?  
–Quiero quedarme contigo –dijo Koromon.  
–No puedes. Debes irte. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer.  
Dicho esto, Gankoomon se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse lentamente. Koromon lo siguió a saltos, pero con su frágil cuerpo infantil apenas y podía aguantarle el paso. Gankoomon se frenó.  
–No me sigas –dijo Gankoomon antes de elevarse en el aire. Koromon nunca supo de dónde sacó la determinación en ese momento, pero antes de darse cuenta había ejercido una fuerza descomunal con todo su cuerpo, y valiéndose de sus orejas, había dado un salto de varios metros, hincado sus seis colmillos en la capa de Gankoomon, y se estaba sosteniendo como podía con ese frágil punto de apoyo.  
El caballero hizo un movimiento leve y el Digimon bebé perdió su leve punto de agarre y cayó al suelo a gran velocidad, girando en trompos. En ese momento, su cuerpo se llenó de energía, como nunca antes lo había hecho, y una luz lo envolvió. Poco tiempo después, golpeó el suelo con levedad, sostenido en cuatro extremidades que antes no poseía. Sus sentidos eran más agudos que nunca y sus habilidades físicas se habían incrementado.  
En el cielo, Gankoomon miraba la escena; su rostro conjugaba la incredulidad y la sorpresa. Unos segundos después, descendió, pisó el suelo y se preguntó en voz alta qué Digimon era aquel en que había evolucionado Koromon.  
–Creo que hay algo especial en ti –dijo Gankoomon. –Te dejaré venir conmigo, si quieres. Tengo curiosidad por ver hasta donde llegas.  
Por segunda vez en dos días, Hackmon se preguntó qué pensaría su salvador de su actitud. Sabía (quería creer) que Gankoomon hubiese hecho lo mismo que él, pero no podía asegurarlo, principalmente por la adoración que sentía por Ygdrasil. "¿Qué harías, maestro Gankoomon, si tu dios te diera la orden de asesinar a alguien inocente a quien admiras?". Creía saber la respuesta.  
Sin pensar más, cerró los ojos y se rindió a un sueño turbulento.

Los ojos de Masami Ushikawa se paseaban una y otra vez por las notas que había tomado, mientras su mente revisaba los argumentos con los que justificar sus afirmaciones. Al cabo de unos momentos, alejó su vista de la pantalla, tomó su móvil, lo encendió y buscó en la lista de contactos aquel número que había agregado el día de su incorporación a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, con órdenes de que lo usara únicamente cuando su investigación hubiera dado frutos considerables. Marcó con suma lentitud, pulsó el botón de llamada, se llevó el aparato al oído y se puso a esperar. Un tono: nada. Tres tonos: nada. A los cinco tonos comenzó a desesperarse. Nueve tonos: nada. Al cabo de más de un minuto de espera (que la ansiedad dilató hasta el vértigo) alguien descolgó el teléfono y le dijo que hablara.  
–Buenas noches, Koizumi-sama. Soy Masami Ushikawa.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: La Condena  
第五章、軽判決

Fuiste un niño inocente, pero ahora eres un hombre diabólico. Por eso te condeno a morir ahogado.  
FRANZ KAFKA

–Levántate, Hackmon.  
La voz fue tenue, pero inapelable. Hackmon intentó obedecer, pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos: sus extremidades y su espalda estaban magulladas, y sentía que sus huesos estaban a punto de quebrarse. "La elegida de la luz hizo eclosionar mi Digitama. Tengo que ser fuerte. No puedo rendirme". Había repetido las palabras incontables veces en aquella fatigosa jornada, pero su efecto paliativo comenzaba a disminuir.  
Desde que se convirtiera en discípulo de Gankoomon, las tareas de Hackmon se habían acrecentado de manera desproporcionada: en su primer día de servicio se había despertado en la hora fría que precede a la salida del sol y había marchado hacia una ciudad que era frecuente pasto de bandidos. Lo recibió un panorama desolador: el sol de la mañana, rojo como la sangre, iluminaba los humeantes escombros de lo que parecía ser una pequeña aldea de casas de piedra; a lo largo de la llanura se multiplicaban las llamas, y los gritos saturaban el aire. Casi todos los alaridos procedían de la mitad oeste del poblado, por lo que Gankoomon se dirigió allí, mientras le ordenó a su aprendiz que pesquisara el este y salvara cuanta vida pudiese.  
Las primeras estructuras estaban vacías, pero al final del poblado, Hackmon vio un Psychemon que clamaba ayuda mientras intentaba levantar unas rocas que habían encarcelado a un Koromon. Sus manos sangraban por múltiples heridas, pero apenas había conseguido desplazar unos pocos bloques diminutos. El primer impulso de Hackmon fue correr por la ayuda de su maestro, pero su temeridad, su soberbia y su ansia de reconocimiento le aconsejaron otra cosa:  
–Yo lo salvaré –dijo.  
Con toda la fuerza de su adrenalina, usó su cuerpo como palanca. Consiguió mover las rocas, aunque con suma dificultad: los músculos de su espalda parecían a punto de colapsar por tal peso, pero había logrado hacer una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para que Psychemon pudiera meter la mano y sacar a su compañero cautivo. Todo parecía marchar bien, pero la espalda de Hackmon flaqueó en el momento más crítico, no pudo sostener más la estructura y tuvo que hacerse a un lado. La potencia de aquella mole golpeó sin piedad el brazo de Psychemon y el frágil cuerpo del bebé.  
Koromon murió instantáneamente, silencioso; pero Psychemon lanzó un grito tal que eclipsó todos los otros ruidos de los alrededores, y pocos minutos más tarde el propio Gankoomon se había apersonado en la escena. El Digimon infantil se había desmayado; su extremidad posterior derecha era ahora un muñón, y parecía a punto de morir por la pérdida de sangre. Gankoomon lo aupó con ternura y se lo llevó en silencio. Ni se molestó en dedicar una mirada a su discípulo. Él tampoco la reclamó: tenía la cabeza gacha, la vista perdida en la arena. Sobre su frente sentía el peso de veinte pares de ojos acusadores, de los Digimon que su maestro había conseguido salvar, que le recriminaban por la muerte de Koromon.  
Todo el resto de la mañana persiguieron el rastro de los atacantes. Gankoomon no intercambió palabra con él; llevaba en sus brazos el cuerpo de Psychemon, que estaba fuera de peligro, pues el caballero real había frenado la hemorragia con un hierro al rojo; detrás de ellos, iban los pocos supervivientes, que buscaban un nuevo hogar. Las palabras de Hackmon solo encontraron un inexpugnable muro de silencio obstinado.  
Cuando el sol estaba en el cenit, Hackmon se había resignado al mutismo y contemplaba la hoguera. Entonces, oyó, por primera vez desde la tragedia de Koromon, la voz de su maestro.  
–¿Estás bien?  
–No lo sé, maestro –respondió él, sin despegar los ojos del fuego–. Me siento demasiado mal conmigo mismo. Culpable. ¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorar?  
Silencio. Al cabo de varios segundos, Hackmon levantó la cabeza. Gankoomon lo miraba con desaprobación, y a su lado estaba Psychemon, despierto, moviendo levemente el muñón del brazo. "Por supuesto", pensó Hackmon. "No me lo ha preguntado a mí. ¿Cómo pude ser tan egocéntrico?"  
Caminaron durante toda la tarde, hasta que llegaron a una depresión entre dos cadenas montañosas de pequeña altura, que Gankoomon identificó como una buena fuente de recursos y un lugar propicio para esconderse.  
–Ahora escuchen, por favor –dijo el Digimon de nivel mega. –Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí y reconstruir su pueblo, mientras yo iré a dar caza a los bandidos. Hackmon se encargará de cuidar a Psychemon...  
–¡No! –La voz del Digimon multicolor conjugaba el terror con la súplica. –Mis compañeros pueden cuidarme, pero no quiero estar cerca de él.  
Hackmon no sabía qué sentir: por un lado, el hecho de que su maestro le hubiese encomendado una misión indicaba que confiaba en él, y eso lo alegraba; por otro, el rechazo de Psychemon ahondaba más en su tristeza. "¿Quién puede culparlo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría yo en su lugar?".  
–Está bien. Ustedes quédense aquí, reconstruyan su pueblo y cuiden de Psychemon. Yo iré tras los bandidos. Hackmon, ven conmigo.  
Cenaron en silencio, alrededor de una fogata. Acabada la comida, Hackmon intentó hablar una vez más.  
–Perdóneme, maestro.  
–No puedo. No soy yo quien debe concederte el perdón, sino Psychemon, Koromon y tú mismo. Koromon está muerto, y ya no puede dártelo. Psychemon está vivo, y acaso nunca te lo dé. ¿Y tú? ¿Puedes perdonarte?  
El silencio se prolongó más de lo esperado. Luego de un rato, Hackmon negó con la cabeza.  
–No puedo. Koromon renacerá, pero no será el mismo. Psychemon quedará lisiado de por vida, y quién sabe si podrá sobrevivir así. Yo lo ayudaría, pero no aceptaría mi ayuda. ¿Quién puede culparlo? Yo tampoco la aceptaría si estuviera en su lugar.  
Cuando las últimas brazas de la hoguera estuvieron a punto de consumirse, Hackmon se recostó en la infinita arena, con la esperanza vana de conciliar un sueño que con seguridad no sería más turbio que la realidad que le había tocado en suerte. En ese momento, Gankoomon rasgó el silencio de la noche.  
–En guardia, Hackmon.  
–¿Qué?  
No pudo siquiera procesar las palabras de su maestro cuando cayó sobre su columna un golpe contundente. El dolor lo aturdió, pero pudo ponerse en pie con una velocidad aceptable. Esquivó los siguientes ataques con mucha dificultad, pero la cuarta acometida lo hizo volar unos cuantos metros y caer de espaldas.  
–¿Te duele? ¡Entonces piensa en lo que debe haber sufrido el pequeño Koromon entre las llamas, y defiéndete!  
Aquello fue demasiado: se había levantado antes que el sol, sus músculos le dolían por el esfuerzo de mover las piedras, la conciencia le pesaba con la sangre de un bebé, y los huesos le ardían bajo los golpes de su maestro.  
–Levántate, Hackmon.  
No quería. Solamente quería cerrar los ojos, desentenderse del mundo y morir allí. Que las arenas del olvido lo enterraran.  
–Levántate, Hackmon.  
La voz sonaba diferente esta vez: más aguda y acaso hasta tierna. Abrió los ojos y vio a Sistermon Blanc mirándolo con estupor. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que había visto no era más que un sueño, y que él se encontraba a decenas de kilómetros de aquel yermo despiadado.  
–¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –preguntó Blanc.  
–Podría decirse que sí. Pero no fue una pesadilla. Fue un recuerdo. Mi pasado me persigue.  
Blanc lo miró con piedad. Sin devolverle la mirada, Hackmon se acercó a la ventana y posó los ojos en la estatua de su maestro. La imagen no era del todo nítida, pues estaba amaneciendo. En el horizonte se veían los primeros rayos de un sol del color carmesí de la sangre. La imagen le trajo a la mente un amanecer del pasado, suspiró y agachó la cabeza.  
–¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Noir.  
–Es un amanecer rojo. Cosas extrañas nos esperan del otro lado del alba.

–Ph'nglui mglw nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn.  
Poco tardaron los postreros ecos de la inusual plegaria en fundirse en el aire mortecino de aquel crepúsculo perenne. Durante un tiempo, que la consciencia de Hikari computó en minutos, se alzó un silencio solemne, opresivo, anómalo; luego, una fugaz centella rasgó la luz decrépita de esa atmósfera lúgubre, y un estallido lejano propagó su resonancia entre las costas espumantes; y un remoto cúmulo de oscuras nubes respondió a aquella primera señal con un atronador despliegue de tortuosos alaridos, mientras un temblor repentino estremecía el entorno. Las endebles piernas de Hikari zozobraron ante el súbito poder de aquella turbulencia, pero el firme agarre de las incógnitas criaturas que la habían arrastrado hasta esas profanas costas impidió que colapsara sobre la cenicienta arena.  
Entonces comenzó otro fenómeno: de las oscuras aguas se elevaron largas y lentas columnas de humo, y la superficie, hasta entonces alterada solo por el constante vaivén de las olas, se pobló de enormes burbujas; luego, una brecha carmesí escindió el mar en dos mitades, y de su centro emergió una figura que atemorizó a la pequeña elegida de la luz mucho más que la suma de las vivencias más terribles de sus once primaveras de vida.  
Blasfema conjunción enigmática entre batracio imposible, mítico kraken de pesadillas, ídolo arcano de alguna civilización antiquísima y última quimera insomne de algún demiurgo perturbado, su tamaño eclipsaba todo artificio concebido por mortal alguno; al verlo, Hikari supo (o intuyó) que no se encontraba ante un ser cualquiera, sino ante la representación de una fuerza natural, como la recóndita faz del océano mismo.  
La fiera barrió el entorno con un tétrico par de ojos: el remoto firmamento parduzco, el brumoso bosque que se difuminaba en la lejanía, las costas cenicientas, el semicírculo de sus adoradores, que lo esperaban con la frente en tierra, y finalmente sus pupilas se centraron en ella, la pequeña, la frágil figura. Luego emanó una serie de sonidos ininteligibles, con una prosodia lenta pero constante, y al mismo tiempo grave y recóndita, como las abismales profundidades del océano; y los hombres reptiles lo acompañaron, cual participantes de una ceremonia sacra. Terminado el extraño ritual, la bestia dirigió, una vez más, su atención hacia la elegida de la luz y la interpeló en perfecto japonés, y ella supo, por fin, de quién era la voz que la había llamado desde que se despertara aquella mañana, pero esa certeza no le dio tranquilidad.  
–Esperaba tu llegada, Hikari Yagami. Tú eres la elegida por Homeostasis para procrear conmigo.

–¿Te vas a quedar mirando el cielo durante mucho más tiempo?  
La autoritaria voz de Noir cortó las meditaciones de Hackmon de manera súbita e irremediable. Él negó con la cabeza, se alejó de la ventana, consumió rápidamente la mezquina hogaza de pan y la leche aguada de su desayuno y abandonó la estancia sin articular palabra alguna. Conocía sus obligaciones.  
Con paso lento se dirigió al hospital general, pidió hablar con Floramon, le dijo que venía por el encargo de Jijimon-sama, y ella le proporcionó unos polvos blancos cuidadosamente conservados en tubos de ensayo. "Los médicos son los mejores sanadores, pero también pueden ser los más grandes asesinos", pensó el joven aspirante a caballero real, mientras examinaba con sumo cuidado las finas partículas de polvo blanco, apenas consciente de las instrucciones que le daba su interlocutor sobre dosis y solvencia. Antes de abandonar el hospital, se dirigió a la sala en la que reposaba Tailmon: permanecía estable, fuera de peligro, pero como un vegetal; el silbato reposaba a su lado, en la misma posición que ocupaba el día anterior; la luz rojiza que entraba por las ventanas daba al conjunto un aire triste; no había señales de Cutemon. La vista de Hackmon estaba fija en el silbato. Recordaba que el corazón de la felina había comenzado a latir más rápido al escuchar su sonido. No del todo exento de miedo, una vez más lo tomó entre sus zarpas, se lo llevó a la boca y dio un vacilante soplido. Unas trémulas ondas sonoras se propagaron por el recinto, y la gata ronroneó, complacida; pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta, y Cutemon entró, furiosa.  
–¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿No te he dicho que no perturbaras al paciente? ¿Acaso quieres que muera? Si vuelvo a ver un comportamiento indebido, te denunciaré ante las autoridades.  
Hackmon dejó caer el silbato, murmuró unas disculpas apresuradas, hizo unas cuantas reverencias y dejó con premura la habitación. Dudaba que Cutemon cumpliera su amenaza, pero lo que más le preocupaba era ser el causante de que empeorase el estado de Tailmon.  
Luego se dirigió a las cocinas y les encargó a los Digitamamon que trabajaban allí que le dieran la comida para los prisioneros. Pocos minutos después, tenía frente a sí catorce platos de guiso, bastante aguado y con pocas lentejas. Al verlos, tomó los tubos de ensayo que había recogido en el hospital, separó el polvo que contenían en catorce dosis y dejó caer una en cada cuenco. "Y yo soy el que se preocupa por la salud de Tailmon", pensó mientras veía cómo las partículas blancas desaparecían en el caldo. "¿En qué me convierte esto? En un hipócrita, probablemente". La excusa de la obediencia que le debía a Jijimon-sama le servía de paliativo, pero no acallaba del todo su conciencia, principalmente porque incluso Floramon desconocía qué efecto podía tener esa droga en humanos. "Ayer no les pasó nada. Tal vez no cause efectos en humanos. Eso espero".

Yoshie Izumi miró su reloj: cuatro minutos pasaban de las once de la noche, y tres habían trascurrido desde la última vez que sus ojos habían abandonado la pequeña urna funeraria que guardaba los restos de su primogénito para posarse allí. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de Koushiro. La costumbre la obligó a tocar; no hubo respuesta. Al cabo de un rato entró, barrió el entorno con los ojos, se sentó frente al ordenador apagado y por un momento la asaltó la blasfema tentación de encenderlo, pero se detuvo, pues eso equivaldría a profanar una especie de santuario. La devoción con que el joven Koushiro consumía sus horas delante de aquel frío aparato producía en ella una amalgama enigmática de pavorosa reticencia y muda fascinación. "Son los genes de su padre. Después de todo, por mucho que me llame mamá, él nunca será mi hijo".  
Su mente vagó sin rumbo por las sórdidas galerías del pasado, hasta encontrar un recuerdo extrañamente diáfano: se vio a sí misma, con trece años menos, lamentando la muerte de su primer, de su único hijo. No era un hecho inesperado; durante las primeras semanas de gestación, el obstetra había informado a la joven pareja que el niño presentaba una malformación cromosómica que haría imposible que superara los primeros seis meses de vida, y había sugerido practicar un aborto, para evitar los traumas psicológicos que la muerte del bebé pudiera causar; pero la ingenua inexperiencia de la juventud había dotado al matrimonio de un optimismo que los llevó a desoír cualquier pronóstico desfavorable; y así, pocos meses después, Yoshie dio a luz a un varón de aspecto enclenque al cual, no sin esperanza, llamaron Kenta (sano). Desde el momento en que lo vieron (y quizás antes) se juraron preservarlo de todo mal, pero la naturaleza tenía otros planes: el infante murió a los dos meses de nacido, como había pronosticado el especialista; además, el parto había sido tan duro que privó a Yoshie de la capacidad de concebir.  
La pareja estaba destrozada: su soberbia había dado a Kenta una muerte innecesaria y les había cerrado las puertas de la paternidad. Su relación se enfrió; estuvieron varios días sin intercambiar más palabra que la necesaria para la comunicación indispensable, él ensimismado en su trabajo y ella en las labores domésticas y en la muda contemplación de la urna con los restos de su heredero.  
La situación se prolongó por un par de meses, hasta que un día Masami llegó con la noticia de que un primo suyo y su esposa habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito, dejando atrás un pequeño bebé desamparado. Ellos eran los parientes vivos más cercanos de la criatura, y por lo tanto tenían prioridad legal en la adopción. Ambos sabían qué hacer, pues no habían tenido ni siquiera el valor de deshacerse de la cuna y los muebles que habían comprado para el dormitorio del pequeño Kenta. Se apersonaron en el orfanato indicado, y para su sorpresa, los recibió un agente de policía que los sometió a un riguroso interrogatorio acerca de la vida personal y profesional del difunto Noboru Izumi. Ellos, que no tenían una relación muy estrecha con su pariente, apenas y pudieron responder las múltiples preguntas: confirmaron que Noboru era doctor en Matemáticas e Informática por la Universidad de Tokio; confirmaron, también, que estaba interesado en el tema de la inteligencia artificial, sobre el cual había presentado varios trabajos académicos; confirmaron, además, que era uno de los catedráticos más jóvenes de la Universidad de Tokio, que tenía un sueldo que le permitía vivir cómodamente y que se había casado con una alumna; dijeron que desconocían si él trabajaba en alguna empresa privada relacionada con la informática, así como muchos detalles de su vida. Cuando, después de dos horas de preguntas, ellos indagaron por la causa de tan fatigoso interrogatorio, el oficial respondió:  
–Estamos hablando de una muerte sospechosa. Verán: el señor Izumi conducía un auto con un mes de antigüedad, caracterizado por la excelencia en sus niveles de seguridad, y no solo fallaron los frenos, sino también los neumáticos y las bolsas de aire. Ya de por sí es extraño que pase una sola de estas tres cosas, pero las tres juntas es completamente insólito. Hablamos con la empresa productora, y en estos momentos están revisando el vehículo. Pero hay más: el señor Izumi llevaba seis meses contratado por una empresa que se dedicaba al desarrollo de Software informáticos e inteligencia artificial, pero esa empresa desapareció pocos días antes de este incidente. Con algo de esfuerzo, hemos conseguido contactar con los miembros de la junta directiva de esa sociedad, pero resultaron ser todos unos testaferros a cuyas cuentas bancarias se acreditaban mensualmente dos millones de yenes a modo de sueldo. Quisimos averiguar la procedencia de las cuentas que transferían dinero a esa empresa fantasma, pero es bien sabido que la banca suiza es reacia a proporcionar información, incluso a las fuerzas de seguridad. Sospechamos que la Yakuza puede estar involucrada. Con la situación como está, imagino que comprenderán que no podemos brindarles la custodia de Koushiro hasta que esto se aclare, porque puede ser peligroso  
–¿Y cuándo podremos tener la custodia del niño?  
–No lo sé. Ni tengo forma de saberlo. Probablemente dentro de un año. Les ruego que nos disculpen, pero aquí hay mucha burocracia y mugre. Así funcionan las cosas en el mundo que nos tocó en suerte. Sin embargo, les recomiendo que no pierdan las esperanzas.  
No la perdieron, en efecto. Pero no bien llegaron a su departamento, esa tarde, Yoshie se puso a pensar sobre las implicaciones éticas de sus actos. Una parte de ella estaba contenta de que por fin tendría el hijo que le había sido negado, pero otra no dejaba de ver ese acto como una traición a la memoria del pequeño Kenta. El recuerdo de la mano de su hijo presionando con frágil fuerza atávica su índice la estremeció. Entonces, se dejó caer en brazos de su marido y empezó a llorar.  
La pareja consumió las noches siguientes en oraciones silenciosas: pedían a los incontables dioses del Sintoismo, al zen y a los dioses sin cara de los occidentales, con la esperanza de que alguno respondiera sus ruegos y les mostrara el camino correcto.  
Dos semanas después de que fueran al orfanato a reclamar la patria potestad del pequeño Koushiro, la policía les informó que la investigación había concluido y que estaban en todo su derecho de hacerse cargo del niño. Yoshie atribuyó esa velocidad extraordinaria a sus oraciones, aunque aún conservaba dudas en su corazón sobre si adoptar a otro niño sería un insulto a la memoria de Kenta; pero Masami tenía otras inquietudes. Una vez se hubo asegurado de que nada les quitaría la custodia del pequeño Koushiro, pidió hablar con el policía que los había interrogado, y le preguntó cómo iban las investigaciones. Con el acelerado tartamudeo de quien quiere finiquitar un asunto lo más raudamente posible, el uniformado respondió que Noboru Izumi había muerto en un accidente de coche normal y corriente, y que todas las cosas extrañas que la oficialidad había visto en torno a su muerte no eran más que delirios sin sentido.  
–¿Pero los testaferros y las empresas fantasma?  
–Pistas falsas, delirios, imaginaciones de la cúpula policial. Vamos, que cualquiera tiene derecho a armar y desarmar una sociedad cuando le venga en gana. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer.  
Masami le había referido está conversación a Yoshie esa misma noche, pero ella estaba tan absorta en la contemplación del joven Koushiro que sus palabras pasaron por su cabeza sin dejar más que un rastro sutil en su memoria. El chico, de cuatro lunas ya, era grande, más grande de lo que Kenta sería jamás; ya estaba comenzando a presentar cierta facilidad para sentarse, y en su cabeza había comenzado a crecer una fina mata de pelo rojo, que nada tenía que ver con el de Masami o Yoshie. Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a la pareja fue el modo en que el bebé examinaba lo que lo rodeaba, como analizándolo, con una expresión juiciosa, más propia de un adulto.  
La cara de mujer que se reflejaba en el monitor apagado de la computadora de escritorio de Koushiro se turbó, y Yoshie se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Algo en su corazón le decía que nunca más volvería a ver a aquel niño que había sido un paliativo para su dolor en tantas ocasiones. Como para consolarse, intentó recordar las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado. No pudo hacerlo, y esa revelación le produjo más angustia.  
Alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse quitó a Koushiro de un sueño que no dejó ningún tipo de recuerdo en él; inmediatamente después, acompañado de su escolta y empujando el carrito de la comida, Hackmon entró en la celda y repartió a cada prisionero la porción que le correspondía. Koushiro miró la suya y se la comió lo más rápido que pudo, intentando disimular el asco para no desmotivar a sus compañeros. Cuando hubo consumido la totalidad del alimento, la mayoría de los otros no iban ni por la mitad, y Mimi apenas había tocado el suyo. Hackmon negaba con la cabeza.  
Media hora más tarde, todos entraban en la sala en la que había tenido lugar la audiencia el día anterior: los ángeles revoloteaban en las alturas, fila tras fila de Chesmon hacían guardia, los Knightmon y Yatagaramon se apostaban en las columnas, Jijimon y Babamon estaban solemnemente sentados en sus tronos, y los tres ángeles y las cuatro bestias esperaban en su sitio, preparados para cumplir el rol que les fuera asignado; en la tarima del testigo, que la víspera estuviera ocupada por Centarumon y Ogremon, había una rana bípeda de cuya espalda salía una trompeta. Cuando Koushiro la vio, giró la cabeza hacía Mimi: estaba sonriendo. No pudo evitarlo: él también dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.  
Concluido el solemne rigor de una introducción tan intrincadamente florida como la de la vísipera, comenzó el interrogatorio a Gekomon.  
–Conocí a la prin... geko... a Mimi una mañana de hace ya quince años. Ella fue muy amable con nosotros y nos ayudó a despertar a nuestro soberano, que se encontraba dormido por un hechizo. La prin... geko... Mimi cantó una canción en el equipo de karaoke y él despertó de su sueño. Doce años después, nos encontró cuando nos escondíamos de los Dark Masters, formamos un equipo con ella y otros Digimon y ayudamos a los Elegidos a vencer a Piemon. Yo estoy seguro de que ellos son buenos y que no le harán daño a este mundo.  
Al principio, el tono de la rana era vacilante, pero al cabo de unas pocas palabras se había vuelto seguro.  
–Tengo una pregunta –dijo el fénix–. Noté que mientras hablabas, varias veces estuviste a punto de referirte a esa humana, Tachikawa, como "la princesa". ¿Puedes explicar por qué?  
Mimi se estremeció; Koushiro levantó la mano para pedir la palabra, pues ya había descubierto cuál sería la estratagema de su contrincante dialéctico, pero Jijimon solo indicó al testigo que respondiera a la Bestia Sagrada.  
–Por costumbre –respondió él.  
–¿Y de dónde nació esa costumbre?  
Koushiro pudo escuchar cómo Mimi tragaba saliva, justo antes de que Gekomon comenzara a hablar:  
–Cuando conocimos a la prin... a Mimi...  
Llámala "princesa", si estás tan acostumbrado a tratarla así –dijo el fénix–. Eso hará que las cosas vayan más rápido.  
"Y también servirá a tus objetivos", pensó Izumi.  
–Está bien, señor. Conocimos a la princesa una mañana de hace más de quince años. Hacía varios siglos que nuestro soberano había entrado en transe, y ya habíamos perdido toda esperanza de hacer que recobrara el sentido; pero un día, un Picodevimon se apersonó en nuestro castillo y nos habló de que una chica que cantaba con una voz maravillosa se acercaba y que ella tenía la capacidad de poner fin a la maldición. Y sus palabras fueron ciertas: ella apareció quejándose de cansancio, acompañada de un Palmon; nosotros le ofrecimos comida y techo a cambio de que cantase para despertar a nuestro soberano, y ella accedió, pero al poco tiempo nos comenzó a dar órdenes arbitrarias so pena de no cantar para nosotros si nos negábamos a obedecerla. Una de las primeras órdenes que recibimos fue tratarla con honores de princesa, y como nos gobernó durante casi dos meses, me cuesta no tratarla así. Doce años después, cuando nos encontramos en las ruinas del restaurante de Digitamamon, nos dijo que no la llamáramos más así, pero no es fácil perder una costumbre.  
–Entiendo –dijo Zhuqiaomon con fingida piedad. –Imagino que esto debe de ser difícil para ti. Pero, ¿cómo describirías el reinado de esta "princesa"?  
Koushiro pidió la palabra; quería objetar, alegar que las preguntas de Zhuqiaomon eran irrelevantes, cambiar el tema lo más rápido posible para no ahondar en el sufrimiento de Mimi; pero ni Jijimon ni los jueces hicieron caso a sus llamados.  
–Fue horrible –comenzó el Digimon anfibio–. Al principio, sus exigencias eran pocas, simples y no estaban fuera de nuestro alcance. Pero con el paso de los días comenzó a solicitar cosas cada vez más extravagantes, y para conseguirlas teníamos que recurrir al comercio, y los bienes que producimos son escasos y de poco valor, así que muchas veces tuvimos que sufrir hambre y frío para sobrellevar los costos de su vida de lujosos caprichos. Además, el tiempo la ensoberbeció, y comenzó a darnos plazos para el cumplimiento de sus órdenes. Si no llegábamos a tiempo con esos plazos, nos encerraba en las mazmorras, sin comida, luz ni agua por tres días. A los reincidentes, los retenía allí por una semana, geko. Muchos pasaron hambre y frío; se sabe que algunos Otamamon padecieron ligeros síntomas de hipotermia...  
Koushiro no escuchó más; lentamente, como para que no se notara, giró la cabeza y posó sus ojos negros en Mimi: tenía la cabeza gacha y temblaba ligeramente; sobre sus mejillas rodaban, lentas y graves, las lágrimas. Quiso darle ánimo, poner una mano en su hombro, decirle que todo andaría bien, pero su carácter cerrado y solitario y la potente voz de Zhuqiaomon hicieron que su concentración volviera a lo importante.  
–Y, sin embargo –comenzó la Bestia Sagrada– a pesar de todo lo que tan valientemente has relatado, seguías insistiendo en la inocencia y pureza de corazón de la niña Tachikawa, la misma que redujo a tu pueblo a la servidumbre. Por qué será, me pregunto. ¿Querrá decir esto que el miedo que le tienes es tal que no quieres declarar en su contra? ¿Indicará esto, quizá, que el maltrato que sufriste incluyó algún tipo de manipulación psicológica, para que adorases a tu victimaria?  
–¡Intenta dirigir el testimonio! –gritó Kido.  
–Intento que diga las cosas tal cual sucedieron. Si a ti no te gusta ver el ser repugnante que es tu compañera, no es mi problema.

–¡Deténganse, por favor!  
Era Mimi. Había caído de rodillas en el suelo, con los puños en tierra; Palmon sujetaba uno de sus brazos.  
–Es cierto. Todo es verdad. Yo hice sufrir a los Otamamon y a los Gekomon. Ellos pasaron hambre y frío por mi culpa. Los sometí a mis deseos... a mis caprichos de niñata malcriada. No voy a buscar excusa alguna. No hay forma de excusar eso. Actué mal. Lo reconozco. Solo quería volver a mi mundo, dormir en una cama suave, con aire acondicionado, tener que despreocuparme de los peligros y de las guardias, comer los platillos de mi madre, hablar con mis compañeras de colegio... Quería irme de este mundo y no volver jamás.  
–Querías alejarte de este mundo de mierda, desentenderte de sus problemas y vivir una vida plácida y cómoda mientras nosotros nos desangrábamos en el campo de batalla, ¿verdad, Miki?  
Brotadas del feroz pico de Zhuqiaomon, estas palabras fueron fuente de generalizado desconcierto: aunque nacido no sin cierta timidez, un coro incesante de susurros se adueñó del enorme recinto; las palabras que se articulaban eran indescifrables para el joven Koushiro, pero poco le costó intuir (o adivinar) que las conversaciones trataban de un oscuro secreto de uno de sus jueces, que ese efímero acto fallido había dejado vislumbrar apenas.  
Los murmullos se prolongaron durante varios minutos en los que ni los acusados ni los jueces osaron articular palabra; luego, Sora rasgó el aire preguntando lo obvio:  
–¿Miki? ¿Quién es Miki?  
El ruido en el salón se redujo de golpe, como si las palabras de Takenouchi hubieran sido una especie de conjuro. Nadie respondió a la pregunta, pero la gran tortuga bicéfala tomó la palabra, por primera vez en lo que iba de jornada:  
–¿Aún no la has olvidado, Zhuqiaomon?  
–¿Cómo puedo olvidarla? ¿Cómo puedes olvidarlos tú? ¿No estuviste a mi lado, acaso, cuando el endeble corazón de los hombres nos falló a todos? ¿Cómo pudo nuestro mundo volver a confiar en estos seres inferiores después de eso?  
–Zhuqiaomon–, dijo el más grande de los Tres ángeles –es importante que aceptes tu pasado para que tu espíritu pueda estar tranquilo.  
–Esto sí es patético. ¿Un ángel hablando de tranquilidad espiritual? Fueron ustedes quienes trajeron el mal al mundo, revelándose contra el primer Dios en el alba de los tiempos. ¿Tengo que recordarte qué simboliza esa pintura?  
Todos los niños y sus Digimon se giraron hacia el fragmento de pared que el fénix había señalado con la cabeza; allí, un fresco mostraba a un Seraphimon, una Ophanimon, un Cherubimon y otros tres seres angelicales tomar formas abominables. Tras contemplar la imagen por unos segundos, Koushiro paseó los ojos por el resto del mural: los diseños le eran incomprensibles, pero supuso que su finalidad era referir una historia. Entonces giró la cabeza y se puso a contemplar los del muro paralelo: el primer fresco que llegó a su retina (el último de la serie) representaba un dodecaedro a cuyo alrededor orbitaban dos ángeles, una tortuga marina, un hada, un escarabajo, un ave, un dragón y un lobo, en cuyas espaldas brillaban ocho símbolos fácilmente identificables. Esta vez, Izumi no tuvo problema en reconocer la imagen: era su batalla final con Apocalymon. Emocionado, intrigado, acaso un poco temeroso, se dispuso a contemplar las restantes representaciones, ajeno a la batalla que parecía a punto de estallar a sus espaldas: vio un demonio gigante saltar de la montaña Mugen; vio un mono frenético, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo amalgamada a una compleja red eléctrica, arrojando esferas oscuras contra esfinges y pirámides; vio un vampiro que arengaba a sus huestes delante de una puerta de arcano ornamento; y vio la tierra, el agua y el cielo aunarse en una imposible estructura espiral mientras un arlequín ejecutaba una danza macabra. Era imposible negarlo: un escueto resumen de sus aventuras estaba representado en aquellos dibujos.  
Sin embargo, algo incomodó a Koushiro: no había imágenes de humanos, de ninguno de ellos; las pocas veces en que no podían omitirlos, se limitaban a mostrar sus emblemas. Pero su intriga pudo más que a simple incomodidad, y miró las otras imágenes, que representaban sucesos que desconocía; y la primera que vio, le ayudó a comprender varias cosas: en ella, una tortuga bicéfala, un tigre blanco, un dragón gigante y un fénix circundaban un castillo de sombras; a espaldas de cada bestias esplendía un símbolo arcano; tres de los cuatro resultaron desconocidos para Izumi, pero pudo identificar uno, el emblema de la luz; entonces comprendió:  
–Zhuqiaomon es el compañero de uno de los Niños Elegidos de la época primitiva –dijo.

Faltaba poco para la medianoche, y Junichiro Koizumi, el primer ministro de Japón, estaba acostado en su cama, los ojos cerrados, tratando de convocar un sueño que no parecía querer manifestarse, turbada su mente por el estrés en las últimas jornadas: el día anterior había acudido a una zona inundada, donde lo incomodaron con preguntas referentes al cambio climático global; la semana pasada, había asistido a la reinauguración del edificio principal de la Fuji TV, y un insolente le había preguntado por los radares de las fuerzas de autodefensa, que habían fallado todos simultáneamente durante las más de quince horas en las que Odaiba había estado aislada, y tampoco faltaron menciones a un supuesto misil balístico intercontinental con cabeza nuclear que Estados Unidos había lanzado contra suelo japonés el seis de marzo del 2000. En ese momento, el ruido de un teléfono celular lo hizo incorporarse. Mejor así; tendría alguien a quien reprochar su insomnio. Estiró su mano hacia la mesa de noche y tomó el aparato. Nada; no estaba sonando. Se sorprendió, aguzó el oído, siguió el sonido y llegó hasta su saco; introdujo la mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacó el "otro" teléfono.  
Había solo cinco personas que tenían ese número, y cada una de ellas tenía instrucciones explícitas de no usarlo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba a ese número desde el 26 de abril de 2001, el día en que se convirtió en primer ministro. "La cosa empeora", se dijo. Mientras el celular sonaba, intentó identificar el número, sin éxito. Dejó que el sonido se prolongara durante varios tonos, con la esperanza insensata de que la llamada se interrumpiera. No sucedió.  
–Hable –ordenó.  
–Buenas noches, Koizumi-sama. Soy Masami Ushikawa.  
El Primer Ministro no identificó ni el nombre ni la voz. Quiso preguntarle quién era, pero intuyó que debía saberlo, así que optó por quedarse callado y dejar que ella hablase.  
–¿Hola? ¿Me escucha, Koizumi-sama?  
–Sí. Le dije que hablara. ¿Va a empezar de una vez?  
–Lo siento, señor. Tengo un informe sobre los acontecimientos del tres de agosto de 1999, y tengo sospechas de que dentro de poco sucederá algo parecido a aquello. ¿Puede escucharme?  
Solo en ese momento el Primer Ministro se dio cuenta de quién era ella. Dos días antes de su asunción, uno de los asesores de Yoshiro Mori lo había citado en su despacho para explicarle que su predecesor había creado una secretaría especial, dentro de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, cuyo fin era investigar los atentados de marzo del 95, de agosto del 99 y el incidente nuclear de marzo del 2000. En un primer momento, Koizumi tuvo cierta vacilación, pues estaba seguro de que un grupo terrorista se había adjudicado los atentados del 95 y que el incidente nuclear del 2000 había sido un triste descuido del pentágono, pero le informaron que este nuevo agente tenía una teoría que, aunque a priori descabellada, no carecía de fundamento. Según la hipótesis de esa joven, todos los incidentes eran causados por unas criaturas de otro mundo. Él hubiera querido rechazar esa idea de plano, pero confiaba en el criterio de su predecesor y no disolvió esa secretaría. Ahora había llegado el momento de ver si estaba equivocado o no.  
–Comience, entonces –dijo.

Ushikawa respiró profundamente antes de comenzar. No era una persona muy dada a las interacciones sociales y siempre le había costado mucho exponer sus ideas, pero esta vez estaba segura de que su posición era correcta, y las reuniones que había tenido en marzo del 2000 la habían curado de espanto.  
La primera de esas reuniones había sido coordinada por el último de sus psiquiatras, quien, harto de su silencio y de las insistencias del Ministerio de Defensa para que prosiguiera con su terapia, había concertado una reunión entre ella y un oficial de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, acaso con la esperanza de que lo relevaran de la molesta carga de su tratamiento.  
El encuentro fue breve: ella le habló al oficial del dinosaurio y el loro que habían atacado Hikari ga Oka en el 95, y del Vampiro y los fantasmas que habían asolado Odaiba en el 99; el hombre no la interrumpió en ningún momento pero fue incapaz de ocultar una sutil mueca burlona; terminado el monólogo (de menos de cinco minutos), el oficial respondió, con el tono condescendiente que se aplicaría con un preescolar:  
–Los monstruos no existen, señorita Ushikawa. La única prueba que tenemos de su existencia son testimonios de gente confundida, como usted. Sin embargo, voy a darle el beneficio de la duda: si antes de fin de año sucede otro ataque de esos monstruos, le daré una cita con el Primer Ministro, ¿de acuerdo?  
Ushikawa supuso que el hombre estaba bromeando, pero asintió por cortesía, dio las gracias y dejó la oficina.  
Era 5 de marzo. El 6, un virus informático violó los sistemas de seguridad del Pentágono, lanzó un ICBM sobre Odaiba y fue detenido por dos chicos y dos monstruos, a la vista de muchas personas del mundo. El 7, el Primer ministro la había mandado llamar para que expusiera sus teorías, pero no estaba solo.  
Acaso movidos más por el oportunismo político que por un real interés en la seguridad, los gobernantes de los miembros permanentes del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU se habían apersonado en Tokio, y cuatro de ellos exigían una explicación satisfactoria que el presidente de Estados Unidos y el primer ministro de Japón eran incapaces de proporcionar: ¿Por qué Estados Unidos tenía sus más altos sistemas de seguridad conectados a Internet, a merced de cualquier hackeo? ¿Por qué tenían un misil nuclear apuntando a Japón, un país que habían jurado defender? ¿Quién fue capaz de fabricar un virus tan potente como para resistir el ataque simultaneo de hackers de todo el mundo? ¿Qué significaba la transmisión de los dos monstruos luchando? ¿Quiénes eran los dos chicos que estaban sobre los hombros del robot blanco? ¿Dónde había tenido lugar esa secuencia? ¿Cómo habían llegado esos chicos allí? ¿Qué desactivo el ICBM pocos segundos antes de explotar?  
Estas y otras preguntas abrumaban a aquellos políticos, y la falta de respuesta propiciaba la elucubración gratuita. En tal sentido, el presidente de Rusia había sugerido que todo aquel despliegue no era más que un juego de guerra destinado a probar un nuevo virus informático desarrollado por el Pentagono, y que Japón se había prestado a la farsa como prueba de lealtad, aun a precio de aterrorizar a sus ciudadanos; el misil sin cabezal (tal era la explicación de que no explotara) era una prueba para generar tensión en los informáticos de todo el mundo, y la pelea entre monstruos no fue más que un arenque rojo. La explicación no carecía de huecos, pero era más verosímil que la alternativa propuesta por Ushikawa, que requería de entes sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser una acusación sin fundamento, y como tal fue descartada.  
El único acuerdo al que se llegó en aquel estéril cónclave fue que recaería sobre Japón la responsabilidad de investigar lo sucedido; ese mismo día, en vista de las evidencias, Mori incorporó a Ushikawa a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa y le encargó la misión de investigar las supuestas criaturas que asolaban el mundo. No se le asignó ningún oficial a su cargo y el presupuesto que se le confió era poco más que ínfimo, pero al lado del rechazo que había sufrido días atrás era una gloria.  
Ahora, más de dos años después de aquel día, había llegado la hora de rendir cuentas.

Una tenue luz remota cortaba la insondable oscuridad, como una estrella lejana en el firmamento nocturno. El resto era un frío silencioso. No podía moverse. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí? No sabía decirlo.  
Su último recuerdo era el puño de un dragón azul descendiendo sobre su cabeza y la horrible sensación de haberle fallado a su compañera. Luego, la oscuridad, el frío y el silencio.  
¿Había muerto? Probablemente. Pero, ¿entonces no debería de haber reencarnado en un Digitama, en la ciudad del comienzo? ¿Quería decir esto que habían destruido su Digicore y que ahora estaba condenada al vacío? No, no podía ser: tenía consciencia, así que existía. ¿Acaso había fracasado en su misión y había sido condenada a una eternidad en la zona oscura? Eso era más probable; pero, si las leyendas que había escuchado eran ciertas, ella tendría que haber comparecido ante Anubismon. "Pero las leyendas son solo leyendas; no tengo que guiarme por ellas". Al cabo de un rato, se planteó otra posibilidad.  
Tenía entendido que, cuando un Digimon renacía en la Ciudad del Inicio, sus recuerdos eran borrados, salvo raras excepciones. Probablemente, lo que pasaba era que sus datos formaban una nueva consciencia y la anterior estaba condenada a permanecer en esta oscuridad. La perspectiva era aterradora.  
En ese momento, la luz remota comenzó a acercarse, o a crecer, hasta abarcarlo todo, y luego se desfragmentó en imágenes que la gata reconoció: estaba viendo su vida. "¿Es esta la prueba de Anubismon?".  
Su primer recuerdo lúcido era de un frío y tupido bosque de pinos. En aquel momento sus órganos se estaban desarrollando; sus ojos apenas y podían ver a unos pocos metros de distancia y no podía desplazarse mucho sin sentir cansancio; además, sus cuerdas vocales eran rudimentarias y no le permitían emitir más que unos monosílabos; y en su cerebro solo había dos ideas: sobrevivir y encontrar y proteger a Hikari Yagami.  
El camuflaje que le proporcionaba su blanca piel facilitó el cumplimiento del primer objetivo; los depredadores pasaban a su lado casi sin verla, y fueron contadas las ocasiones en que su vida peligró. Cuando el invierno llegó a su fin, su cuerpo sufrió un cambio radical: se cubrió de una tupida capa de vellos verdosos, sus extremidades se hicieron ligeramente más grandes, le creció una cola y sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron articular sonidos complejos. A partir de ese momento, se dedicó a mirar el cielo y repetir incesantemente el nombre de Hikari Yagami. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? No lo sabía; nunca quiso saberlo.  
Con el trascurrir de las lunas, su cuerpo volvió a sufrir otra mutación, otra evolución: su cola se retrajo, sus orejas crecieron, su vello corporal cambió de color y se hizo más suave y su cerebro obtuvo un nivel mayor de desarrollo que le hizo pensar que Hikari Yagami no llegaría nunca y que ella debería encontrarla. Movida por esa extraña certidumbre, abandonó el lugar que para ella había sido su mundo y se marchó en una dirección arbitraria.  
Caminó sin rumbo por unos cuantos días, hasta extraviarse en una selva salvaje, áspera y fuerte; por irreflexiva costumbre o atávico instinto, cada noche lazaba su vista al firmamento y repetía el nombre de Hikari Yagami. De vez en cuando atraía a vistas indeseables, la mayoría seres hostiles a los que más de una vez tuvo que enfrentar, pero una noche lo encontró alguien particular: tenía un cuerpo esférico de color azulado, ojos amarillos y un cráneo tatuado en el medio de la frente, que se presentó con el nombre de PicoDevimon. Por una especie de instinto, ella se puso en guardia, pero extrañamente él no intentó atacarla, sino que le pidió permiso para sentarse a su lado y hablar con ella. La vida le había enseñado a desconfiar, pero tampoco podía rechazar una compañía en tierras agrestes.  
Tras intercambiar pocas palabras, Plotmon le dijo, sin mencionar a Hikari, que desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba buscando a alguien que le pudiera dar la respuesta a la pregunta de por qué había venido a este mundo. Ella pensó que él no podría responderle, pero para su sorpresa, sonrió y dijo:  
–Si lo que buscas son respuestas a esas preguntas, yo sé quién puede dártelas. Solo tienes que venir conmigo.  
A la mañana siguiente, partieron hasta encontrarse en un claro en el que PicoDevimon pronunció el nombre de Vandemon-sama, y un vórtice negro se abrió, y de su interior emergió quien sería el artífice de los peores padecimientos de la felina. El vampiro demonio le dijo sin rodeo alguno que ella era un Digimon y que, como tal, su único deber en el mundo era volverse más fuerte, y para eso, la mejor alternativa que tenía era ponerse bajo su manto y jurarle lealtad. Ella no estaba del todo convencida, pero juzgó que la compañía de alguien era mejor que la soledad, y unos meses de intensas torturas bastaron para resquebrajar su escasa resistencia.  
Tales maltratos endurecieron su corazón y su piel, y fue ese el motivo de que, al poco tiempo, evolucionara, alcanzando una forma bípeda, con una fuerza muscular extraordinaria. A partir de entonces, se le encomendaron misiones de espionaje y reclutamiento; durante una de esas tareas, encontró a un mago por el cual desarrolló cierto grado de cariño. Poco sabía de su pasado, pues era un tema que él no quería tratar, pero una noche, mientras buscaban unas etiquetas, vieron un vórtice que absorbía la materia del Digimundo; y la sola contemplación de aquel fenómeno hizo que se embarcaran en una charla sobre la posible existencia de mundos paralelos. Para sorpresa de Tailmon, él le respondió que sí creía en otros universos, porque él venía de uno. Ella le pidió que le explicara más, pero él esquivó el tema, no sin la promesa de que algún día le contaría todo.  
Ese día no llegó nunca, pero alguna vez ella pudo escuchar las charlas entre su amigo y su maestro, mientras le enseñaba el secreto del viaje dimensional.  
–Tú no eres un Digimon, ¿verdad?  
–No, señor.  
–¿Qué eres, entonces?  
Silencio. Luego, el chasquido de un látigo y un grito. Más tarde, un leve susurro.  
–¿De Witchelny? –dijo la voz de su maestro–. Bah, los tuyos son escoria; pero mientras me seas útil, vivirás.  
En ese momento, Tailmon tocó la puerta, y cuando se le dio el permiso para entrar, vio a su amigo tirado en el suelo, sangrando por la mejilla, mientras Vandemon leía un libro enorme, a la luz de una vela. Ella hizo una reverencia, le informó a su maestro que había conseguido reclutar un DeathMeramon para que engrosara las huestes que estaban reclutando. Vandemon la felicitó, sin mirarla, y luego ella pidió permiso para llevarse al mago herido. Él no respondió, pero ella cargó al mago sobre sus hombros y lo condujo a un lugar para sanarlo. Un corte horrible le marcaba la mejilla; no parecía profundo, afortunadamente.

Ella le puso un ungüento sobre la herida, y al ver que se aliviaba, le preguntó:  
–Así que tu lugar de origen es Witchelny. Nunca me lo dijiste.  
Silencio.  
–¿No quieres hablar? ¿Te ha pasado algo allí?  
Silencio. Tailmon no preguntó más. Al cabo de un rato, el mago habló:  
–Era un lugar bastante despiadado. Yo nunca me sentí parte de él. Me expulsaron. Digamos que miré donde no debía.  
–Todos los mundos son despiadados. Por eso, las personas deben apoyarse las unas a las otras –respondió ella mientras frotaba la pomada con suavidad.  
En ese momento, sonó un silbato: un sonido diáfano, tierno, ajeno a los dolorosos rigores de las mazmorras del castillo, como una especie de llamado.  
Luego, las imágenes se aceleraron, y se vio a sí misma la noche en la que por fin se encontró con su compañera, vio a su amigo caer al mar interior de Odaiba, vio la muralla de niebla cubrir las estrellas, vio el desfile interminable de niños pasar delante de ella, y finalmente vio morir, una vez más, a Wizarmon entre sus brazos, y luego el mundo se volvió una vasta masa negra, en la que se repetía un sonido infinitamente: Witchelny, Witchelny, Witchelny; y en ese momento, el silbato sonó una vez más, la oscuridad en su entorno se disolvió, y se encontró a sí misma acostada, mirando un techo blanco, con cables en torno a su cuerpo.  
Al cabo de pocos momentos, escuchó unos pasos, una puerta y una voz aguda que rezongaba:  
–¡Menudo imbécil! Dos veces le dije que no tocara el silbato para no perturbar al paciente, y lo primero que hace es meterse aquí cuando yo no estoy y tocar el silbato del demonio. Me da terror pensar que ese tipo es uno de los comandantes de los ejércitos de la capital, con el debido respeto a Jijimon-sama y a Gankoomon, pero creo que es incapaz de controlar sus impulsos infantiles, no digamos ya de dirigir tropas en batalla.  
–¿Dónde estoy y qué hora es?  
La sola pregunta bastó para cortar la cadena de susurros; los pasos se acercaron a ella, y una coneja de color rosa entro en su campo visual, la examinó por pocos segundos y dijo:  
–¡Estás despierta! ¿Te encuentrás bien? Si te interesa saberlo, estás en un hospital de Ogonkyochuu, y has llegado aquí la noche de antier. Recibiste una herida mortal en la cabeza y estuviste en coma todo este tiempo.  
–¿Dónde está Hikari? –preguntó la gata, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. La herida en la cabeza le latió de dolor, las formas del mundo se desdibujaron y ella estuvo a punto de caerse.  
–¡No te levantes! –dijo la coneja, mientras la sujetaba.  
–¡Quiero saber dónde está Hikari!  
–Siete de los ocho Elegidos han llegado al Digimundo hace dos días, y ahora están siendo juzgados por poner en peligro el equilibrio del mundo. De la Elegida de la luz no se sabe nada, pero no está con ellos. En cuanto a ti y a tus compañeros, están siendo sometidos a un proceso por alta traición.  
–Llévame con ellos.  
–No puedo. Tú tienes que quedarte aquí. Estás enferma y debes sanar.  
–Yo tengo que ir con ellos. Debo decirles algo importante. Si no quieres llevarme, iré por mi cuenta. Si quieres impedirlo, tendrás que enfrentarme. ¿Qué harás?  
Al decir esto, la gata se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida.  
–Pero ni siquiera conoces el camino...  
–No importa. Lo averiguaré. Este mensaje está relacionado con el motivo por el cual nací. Si entregarlo es el último acto de mi vida, pues que así sea.  
–Esto va en contra de mi ética médica. Pero si no puedo impedir que vayas, iré contigo, para cuidarte durante el trayecto. No es mucho, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer.  
La coneja desconecto los cables que ataban a la felina a los aparatos que le medían las palpitaciones, la cargó entre sus hombros y la condujo a través del sexto y el séptimo círculo de la ciudad, hasta llegar a una puerta de roble de la cual emanaban unos gritos que Tailmon identificó como procedentes de la voz de Taichi.  
–En esa sala están enjuiciando a tus amigos. ¿Estás lista para entrar?  
Tailmon asintió. Cutemon empujó la puerta, y cayó sobre el ámbito un silencio abrumador.  
–Debo ir a Witchelny –dijo la gata.

–Zhuqiaomon es el compañero de uno de los Niños Elegidos de la época primitiva –dijo Koushiro.  
Su voz se escuchó con una claridad que no esperaba, pues en ese momento, todos habían guardado silencio.  
–¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Mimi.  
–Si no es este Zhuqiaomon, al menos uno de su especie fue compañero de uno de los Elegidos de la época primitiva. O eso, o los dibujos de las paredes son falsos. Pero sinceramente no dudo de su veracidad, pues nuestras aventuras están representadas fielmente.  
Los ojos de la muchedumbre se apartaron de Izumi y se fijaron en el Fénix, que dio un profundo suspiro antes de responder:  
–No te equivocas. Ese Zhuqiaomon soy yo. Fui uno de los primeros Digimon Elegidos. Pero mi compañera no estuvo conmigo en la batalla que se representa en esa pintura. La muy cobarde quiso volver a su mundo en cuanto las cosas se pusieron complicadas. Y esa fue una de las causas de la muerte de nuestro dios de aquel entonces, Atanasoff. Esa pérdida nos costó la vida a los cuatro, y deparó una posguerra sumamente caótica. Y a pesar de todo, Homeostasis cometió la estupidez de volver a confiar en la escoria del otro mundo. Y ahora pagamos las consecuencias: las paredes dimensionales están débiles y el tiempo se ha alterado por culpa de ustedes.  
–Por favor, Zhuqiaomon –replicó la tortuga–. ¡Ella estaba muerta!  
–Y bien merecido se lo tenía. Esa escoria decidió no intervenir mientras los demonios destruían los pueblos. Se quedó llorando, diciendo que quería volver a su casa, con su mamá. Es igual que esta Tachikawa. Yo tuve que alejarme de ella y evolucionar por mi cuenta. Me hice poderoso sin ayuda de niños indecisos y cobardes.  
–No puedes culparla. Pocos días antes había visto morir a su hermano. ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera?  
–¿Homeostasis no pudo prever eso cuando los eligió?  
Los siete niños y sus compañeros Digimon escuchaban estas palabras sin dar crédito a sus oídos: ellos habían tenido un viaje relativamente accidentado, habían presenciado varias muertes de Digimon (dos de las cuales eran irreversibles) y sabían que muchos humanos habían muerto durante el ataque de Vandemon a Odaiba, pero las peripecias que habían vivido sus antecesores parecían eclipsar las suyas.  
–¿Qué pasó con los otros tres niños? –preguntó Izumi. Siempre tuvo curiosidad por saberlo, pero ni siquiera intuía por dónde empezar a buscar la información, pues su contacto con Gennai había sido breve y en momentos de emergencia.  
–Murieron en la batalla final, como tuvieron que haber muerto ustedes, así no nos molestaban después de cumplida su misión.  
En ese momento, Taichi se levantó, los puños apretados, y sin la molesta formalidad de pedir la palabra, dijo:  
–Terminemos con esta farsa de una vez. Esto es un teatro para darle cierto aspecto legal a una ejecución, no un juicio justo. Ustedes nos condenaron antes siquiera de escucharnos. Y ahora yo les confirmo que tienen razón: somos culpables. Vencimos. Sobrevivimos. Salvamos este mundo de mierda... ¡Sí, mundo de mierda!... por ustedes y no tuvimos la decencia de morirnos después. Por eso se nos juzga: porque quisieron usarnos y desecharnos, como si fuéramos preservativos...  
Koushiro escuchó a sus compañeros Digimon preguntar entre susurros qué era un preservativo. El interrogante lo hubiera incomodado en otras circunstancias, pero ahora estaba convencido de que cada palabra de Taichi los acercaba a la horca, y no podía distraerse con nimiedades. Quiso detenerlo, pero Sora, Jyou y Yamato ya estaban intentándolo infructuosamente.  
–Todos ustedes están con vida gracias a nosotros. Esta ciudad está en pie gracias a nosotros. Cuando éramos unos niños, nos arrebataron de nuestros hogares y nos obligaron a luchar por un mundo que no conocíamos; nosotros lo salvamos del caos y la destrucción, y ahora que venimos a pedir ayuda, recibimos solo desprecio y reclamos de muerte. ¡Qué sabios son, sí, qué justos y sabios!  
–No verdaderamente sabios –dijo el ángel con forma de conejo–. ¿Justos? Tal vez. Tanto como nos permite nuestra menguante sabiduría.  
–Entonces escuchemos la voz de esa justicia –dijo Taichi–. Dicten la sentencia.  
–Sea –dijo Zhuqiaomon, con triunfo en la voz.  
En ese momento, la puerta del recinto se abrió, y Cutemon entró cargando sobre sus hombros a una gata cubierta de vendajes, que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras la coneja avanzaba hasta el centro de la sala. Una vez allí, Tailmon dirigió la vista hacia Jijimon-sama y habló:  
–Debo ir a Witchelny.  
–¿Ir con los exiliados? ¡Es una blasfemia! –dijo Seraphimon.  
–Solicito ir a Witchelny, Jijimon-sama –repitió la gata.  
–¿Por qué? –preguntó el gobernante.  
–Me lo dice el corazón. Estoy segura de que en ese lugar encontraré las respuestas que necesito. Tengo que ayudar a mi compañera, sea como sea. Si el precio por ir allí es ser exiliada, estoy dispuesta a pagarlo. Le pido permiso para ir a Witchelny o que me exilie allí.  
Tailmon hablaba con Jijimon como si no hubiese nadie más en el cuarto; en ningún momento sus ojos se separaron de los de su soberano; después de la intervención de Seraphimon, nadie más había articulado palabra.  
–No puedes ir a Witchelny, porque no sabemos cómo. El fundador y líder de Witchelny, AncientWisemon, fue desterrado en la época primitiva, tras usar su poder para invocar a Dracumon. En realidad, él fue al espacio superdimensional. Sinceramente, no sabemos cómo llegó a Witchelny. Es más: lo único que conocemos de ese lugar viene de boca de gente que fue expulsada de allí. El último de ellos fue tu amigo Wizarmon. No queda nadie con vida para preguntarle.  
Tailmon agacho la cabeza. Cutemon la condujo al banquillo en el que estaban los elegidos y los otros Digimon, y se quedó de pie a su lado, esperando.  
–Solicitamos permiso para pronunciar el veredicto, Jijimon-sama –dijo Zhuqiaomon.  
Jijimon asintió.  
–El primer voto será de Zhuqiaomon –dijo.  
–Hemos visto a lo largo de estas jornadas que los humanos son seres despreciables, indignos de confianza y traidores por naturaleza; las pruebas de que su intervención fue indispensable para propiciar el desequilibrio temporal son más que contundentes, así como la confesa traición de sus compañeros, que antepusieron sus sentimientos a su deber para con su mundo. A todo esto tenemos que agregar la intención declarada de aliarse con los traidores de Witchelny, cuyos nefastos actos fueron indispensables para el inicio de la segunda ola de tinieblas. Para mí, el caso está más que claro: son culpables.  
"Previsible", pensó Izumi.  
A continuación, fue el turno de Bahiumon.  
–La evidencia es más que contundente. No tengo nada que agregar a las palabras de Zhuqiaomon. Solo hay que recordar los dichos de Yagami. Si no sienten aprecio por nuestro mundo, no les importará dañarlo.  
"Dos votos en nuestra contra; esto es malo".  
En tercer lugar, tomó la palabra Qinlongmon:  
–No podemos poner nuestro mundo en peligro. Sé que ustedes lo han salvado antes, pero ahora son la amenaza. Nuestro deber, como guardianes, siempre tiene que ser proteger a nuestro mundo, a nuestra raza, de todos los peligros que lo ronden; por eso mismo es que mi voto será por su ejecución. Habrá quien piense que estoy traicionando el recuerdo de mis compañeros, pero nuestro deber tiene que primar por sobre lo que nos dicte el corazón. Son culpables.  
La última bestia que habló fue Xuanwumon:  
–Ciertamente estos intrusos han puesto en peligro el equilibrio universal. Pero también es cierto que han contribuido a salvar el mundo, y estamos en deuda con ellos. Mi cerebro me dice que debo condenarlos, pero mi corazón me dice que debo escucharlos. Haré caso a mi corazón en este asunto. Son inocente.  
"Tres a uno. Supongo que serán los ángeles quienes definan todoi".  
–En el alba del tiempo –comenzó Ophanimon –el primer Dios, EINIAC, anterior a Atanasoff, me encargó la misión de proteger el amor con el que concibió este mundo y a todos sus seres. Como guardiana de ese amor, no puedo dispensar muerte, pero tampoco puedo permitir que alguien rompa el equilibrio del mundo. Los declararé inocentes, pero de ahora en más tiene prohibido, bajo cualquier circunstancia, pisar este mundo.  
–¡Traición! –gritó el fénix–. Todos ustedes saben que estas escorias merecen la muerte  
–Quizá, quizá. Muchos vivos merecen morir, y muchos muertos merecían la vida. Yo soy el guardián de la sabiduría de Dios y no me creo con el derecho de decidir sobre la vida de nadie. Si no puedes devolver la vida, no te apresures a dispensar la muerte. Intrincados y oscuros son los senderos del tiempo, y no hay sabio aún que haya podido desentrañarlos. No será por mi voluntad que se derrame sangre inocente.  
–Mucho has cambiado entonces desde los días de la rebelión de Lucemon –se burló Zhuqiaomon.  
–Así es. En aquel entonces era joven e irreflexivo. Ahora veo las cosas un poco más claras. Y no sé por qué, pero presiento que estos chicos y estos Digimon tendrán un papel importante que cumplir antes del fin. Para bien o para mal, no sé decirlo, pero eso lo sabremos cuando llegue la hora.  
–¿Ignorarás, acaso, las inscripciones de los muros del laberinto de Centrarumon? Fueron escritas por AncientWisemon, quien ha demostrado en infinidad de oportunidades ser más sabio que tú.  
–Y, sin embargo, eso no lo libró del error. ¿Recuerdas a GranDracumon?  
–Perfectamente. Y también recuerdo que tú dijiste que estuvo bien condenado por ese "error". ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tu sabiduría te impide impartir justicia?  
–No hablaré más de esto. Yo no estaba presente en ese momento y tú lo sabes. El exilio de AncientWisemon fue una decisión apresurada, en la que yo no tuve parte. En más de una ocasión dije que estaba de acuerdo, pero en otras tengo mis dudas. Pero no es ese el tema que nos reúne hoy. Se me ha pedido que juzgara el accionar de estos quince individuos y lo he hecho. No atrasemos esto, por favor.  
Ahora el destino de los acusados dependía de la voluntad de Seraphimon, el más grande de los tres Arcángeles. Su discurso fue breve, claro y conciso:  
–Soy el guardián de la ley de Dios. La ley ha sido quebrada. Y la ley tiene que ser cumplida. Son reos de muerte.  
El grito de triunfo de Zhuqiaomon impidió que Koushiro escuchara como Jijimon pronunciaba las palbras de su condena. En ese mismo momento, sintió algo cálido en su espalda: Jyou había vomitado sobre él. En un instante, dos docenas de Yatagaramon los rodearon con sus lanzas, los sacaron del recinto y los escoltaron por unos pasillos que no habían recorrido antes. Fue Piyomon quien puso en palabras la duda que aquejaba a todos.  
–¿A dónde nos llevan?  
Nadie respondió. "Claro", pensó Koushiro. "¿Para qué hablar con muertos?"


	6. Chapter 6

Digimon Reset  
デジモンリセット

Libro primero: La llamada de las tinieblas  
最初本、闇呼

Capítulo 6: Un ladrón en la noche

第六章、夜に泥棒

 _per amica silentia lunae_

Virgilio

Los quince prisioneros avanzaron al trote durante varios minutos, giraron por galerías cada vez más recónditas y umbrías, hasta una zona con las paredes desnudas y descascaradas por la humedad, y descendieron por una escalera espiral de traicioneros peldaños dispares que desembocaba en un espacio semicircular y claustrofóbico, donde fueron encadenados a los muros, despojados de sus Digivices y de la computadora de Izumi, y abandonados a su suerte.

Nunca, ni siquiera en sus momentos convertido en un sanguinario SkullGreymon, Agumon había experimentado horas tan negras: la incontestable certeza de su fracaso lo hacía sentirse inútil, la revelación aplastante de que su gente le había dado la espalda lo llenaba de frustración, y la irremediable cercanía de su fin definitivo le producía angustia y pavor indecibles. Había estado al borde de la muerte en varias ocasiones a lo largo de su aventura, pero siempre sus deseos de vivir habían sido más fuertes que su miedo a morir. En la intimidad de sus pensamientos había fabulado varios posibles finales para su vida, todos heroicos y nobles; jamás habría concebido que su gente lo despreciaría y lo condenaría por traición, pero eso le daba menos vergüenza que no haber podido ayudar a su compañero. Los grilletes le impedían girar el cuello y ver a Taichi, pero el silencio imperante le permitía escuchar los sollozos de angustia que estérilmente intentaba ocultar.

–Taichi… lo siento mucho. Tenía que haber disparado el GaruruCannon. Todo esto es mi culpa.

El silencio se hizo aún más opresivo. Al cabo de un rato, Taichi lo rompió, hablando entrecortadamente.

–No… Agumon. Has hecho bien en no disparar el GaruruCannon. Ahora lo veo claro.

–Pero si lo hubiera disparado….

–Hackmon, las Sistermon y Aero-v-dramon estarían muertos. Nosotros también. Solo quedarían Gabumon y tú. Sin el poder de los Digivices, no tardarían mucho en perder la fusión. Y al cabo de un rato, Jijimon hubiera enviado más refuerzos. ¿Cuánto crees que habrían durado ustedes contra, por ejemplo, un ejército de Yatagaramon o alguna de las cuatro Bestias Sagradas?

–Entonces, ¿qué debíamos hacer? ¿íbamos a morir de todos modos, pasara lo que pasara?

–Tal parece que sí. Todo indica que Jyou tenía razón. No teníamos que haber vuelto al Digimundo. Lamento todo lo que te dije hace dos días, Jyou-sempai. Espero que puedas perdonarme antes del fin.

Silencio general. Era la primera vez que Agumon oía a Taichi llamar "Sempai" a Jyou. Siempre eran Mimi y Sora quienes usaban esa palabra. Él nunca supo qué significaba, pero intuía que tenía algo que ver con respeto.

–Lo que me da rabia –prosiguió Yagami –es que no voy a poder salvar a Hikari. Oigo… oigo su voz en mi interior. Cada vez es más insistente. Me pide ayuda. Mi hermana me necesita, y yo no estoy ahí para ella. ¿Qué clase de hermano soy?

"Mi compañero me necesita, y yo no estoy ahí para él. ¿Qué clase de compañero soy?" reflexionó Agumon para sí. La única vez que sintiera una impotencia semejante había sido en el periodo previo a su entrenamiento con Picolomon. En aquella ocasión, él no había podido evolucionar porque Taichi estaba mortificado de miedo y no podía trasmitirle la energía que necesitaba. Pero ahora la situación era diferente: Taichi no estaba paralizado de miedo sino completamente rendido y resignado a la fatalidad de su destino. Esa revelación le produjo más angustia que el rechazo y el repudio de todo su mundo.

–¿Qué pasa contigo, Taichi?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¡El Taichi que yo conozco era decidido, resuelto, un líder valiente! ¡Él se arrojó contra un Shellmon gigante para dar tiempo a sus compañeros a escapar, atravesó un muro electrificado para salvar a uno de sus amigos, se lanzó a enfrentar a Etemon contra toda esperanza y me dio energía para aguantar durante varios minutos los embates de Piemon mientras los refuerzos llegaban! ¡Él jamás se hubiera dejado vencer por una situación así!

–¡Esto es mucho más grave que todo aquello! Verás, en esas situaciones, aunque pequeñas, siempre había una posibilidad de victoria. Ahora no la hay. Estamos todos reunidos, pero sin los Digivices no hay posibilidad de evolucionarlos. Y no conocemos esta ciudad ni este continente lo suficientemente bien como para escabullirnos de aquí. ¿Entiendes? ¡Se acabó! ¡RESÍGNATE!

El volumen de la voz de Taichi fue aumentando gradualmente hasta convertirse en un grito. El silencio que le siguió fue todavía más pesado que el precedente, pero al poco, el eco de unas pisadas vino a perturbarlo. El sonido se detuvo justo delante de la puerta, pero fue reemplazado por el tintineo metálico de unas llaves. Al cabo de pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió, y entró un KnightChesmon con una antorcha.

–Ustedes quince son reos de muerte, escoria. Serán ejecutados a la medianoche, y sus digicore serán destruidos, para que no vuelvan a resucitar. El método de ejecución es de por sí bastante doloroso, pero si no quieren que el baile empiece ahora mismo, les recomiendo que se estén quietos.

Todos los reos desviaron la mirada, excepto Agumon, que miró al guardia con asco. El Digimon perfecto avanzó hacia él y le propinó un golpe de revés en el hocico.

–Toma eso, basura. Al próximo insolente le arrancaré los dientes.

Dicho esto, el ave Digimon se fue, dejando el lugar en la sombra.

–¿Estás bien, Agumon? –susurró Yagami.

–Sí, Taichi. Hay cosas mucho peores que el dolor físico. Pero supongo que ya lo sabes.

–Es cierto. No debí haberte gritado. Lo siento mucho. Espero que puedan perdonarme todos. Ustedes me eligieron como líder hace mucho tiempo, pero en este nuevo viaje todas las decisiones que he tomado han sido catastróficas. Lo siento mucho.

Si no hubiera estado encadenado, habría caído frente a tierra en una inútil señal de arrepentimiento, pero los grilletes no le permitían ni siquiera agachar la cabeza. En realidad, no hacía falta; todos sus compañeros entendían cómo se sentía, porque a ellos los embargaban sentimientos similares, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Al cabo de mucho tiempo, sin embargo, Takeru Takaishi tomó la palabra:

–Estaba pensando que tal vez sí haya una solución.

Hackmon contempló sin articular palabra cómo los Elegidos abandonaban el recinto en el que habían sido condenados a muerte. Sabía a dónde los llevaban: a las mazmorras subterráneas del sexto círculo, aquellas diseñadas para los delincuentes más peligrosos. Era irónico pensar que los primeros en ocuparlas serían quienes otrora habían salvado el Universo.

–Esto se terminó –suspiró Jijimon-sama.

–Aún no –replicó Zhuqiaomon–. Yo no respiraré tranquilo mientras haya humanos en este mundo.

Hackmon se acercó a él.

Disculpe, Zhiquiaomon-sama, ¿puedo preguntarle por qué siente tanto odio por los humanos? Hasta donde yo sé, ellos salvaron este mundo en el pasado. ¿Eso no los haría, aunque sea, merecedores de un poco de piedad?

El fénix lo miró con un odio tal que hizo a Hackmon pensar que podía atacarlo en cualquier momento.

–¿No has estado en el juicio? ¿No has escuchado las profecías del laberinto? ¿No has oído a uno de los sirvientes de Devimon calificarlos como buenas personas? ¿No has visto el terror psicológico que la chica Tachikawa ha causado en los Gekomon? Recurrir a esta escoria fue uno de los peores errores de Homeostasis.

–¿Homeostasis no es el dios del Digimundo? ¿Es correcto cuestionar su voluntad?

–Homeostasis nunca fue el dios del mundo –replicó Jijimon–. Los únicos tres dioses que ha tenido el Digimundo fueron EINIAC, Atanasoff e Yggdrasil. Homeostasis fue creada por Atanasoff para autorregular el mundo. Cuando Atanasoff murió, en la batalla contra GranDracumon, Homeostasis pasó a ocupar labores administrativas, hasta que Yggdrasil estuvo terminada, después de la muerte de Diabolomon. Pero, a la hora de la verdad, ella no tiene ni siquiera la inteligencia de EINIAC.

–¿Y qué está haciendo ella ahora?

–Es imposible saber eso. Ni siquiera podemos iniciar una conversación con ella. Debemos esperar a que quiera hablar con nosotros. Sinceramente, ni siquiera sé decirte dónde está. Podría estar aquí, ahora, oyendo todo cuanto decimos. Ella había creado a Gennai como instrumento de comunicación, pero él fue desactivado por orden de Yggdrasil. Ahora que lo pienso, también ella fue quien creó los Digivices y los Emblemas. Los emblemas fueron destruidos, pero los Digivices están en nuestro poder, al igual que la computadora de Izumi.

–¿Podría inspeccionarlos?

–Supongo que sí. Pero ten cuidado: son dispositivos legendarios. No deben destruirse. Bastante grave es que se hayan perdido los emblemas.

–Deberíamos destruirlos –replicó Zhuqiaomon–. Todo lo que esté contaminado por los humanos debe ser eliminado de este mundo.

–¿Y tú? ¿Acaso no estás tú contaminado por los humanos? ¿Qué tanto te ha contaminado la pequeña Miki?

–Le ruego que no me hable de ella, Jijimon-sama. Es un estigma que siempre llevaré conmigo. Maldigo a Homeostasis por haberme creado para que me vinculase con un humano.

Hackmon quería preguntar quién era Miki y qué había pasado entre ella y Zhuqiaomon, pero tenía bien fresco el recuerdo de las palabras que había articulado el fénix durante el juicio a los Elegidos y pensaba que recordárselo no ayudaría a sus propósitos. Tal vez lo mejor sería buscar información en la Biblioteca.

–¿Dónde están los Digivices?

–En el laboratorio de investigación central. Cuarto círculo.

–Con su permiso, Jijimon-sama. Me retiro.

Hackmon puso la frente en tierra, dio media vuelta y abandonó el recinto. Faltaban cuatro horas para la media noche.

Masami Ushikawa tomó una larga bocanada de aire, y luego comenzó a hablar con una velocidad descomunal, acaso temerosa de que frenarse implicara olvidar los datos que había recolectado con tanto esfuerzo:

–Los acontecimientos de marzo de 1995, de agosto de 1999 y de marzo del 2000 están vinculados, y sus causantes fueron unos seres con inteligencia artificial, que se hacen llamar Digimon y que viven en un universo paralelo, compuesto de datos binarios. Para ingresar a nuestro mundo, estos seres recurren a manipulación de quartz, que generan una efímera distorsión en las paredes dimensionales que marcan el límite de su mundo. A este proceso lo llaman "programación avanzada", y se logra mediante un catalizador. El primer registro que tenemos de este fenómeno ocurrió en marzo de 1995, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que hubo otro anterior, aunque de consecuencias tan insignificantes que pasaron desapercibidas. Entre finales de junio y principios de agosto de 1999 se produjo otra distorsión, esta vez más duradera; sus consecuencias fueron las heladas de Estados Unidos, las sequías del sur de Asia y las inundaciones de la región central, además de la niebla que ocasionó el fallo simultaneo de todos los sistemas de transmisión y de radar de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón alrededor de la zona de Odaiba, entre la noche del 2 de agosto y la noche del tres de agosto de 1999.

Del otro lado de la línea no hubo más que silencio. "¿Habrá entendido algo de lo que le dije? ¿Me creerá? ¿O pensará que estoy loca, me destituirá y pedirá que me internen?". La sola idea la aterrorizó, y el dilatado silencio no hizo más que acrecentar su pavor.

–Afirmaciones extraordinarias requieren evidencia extraordinaria. ¿Puede proporcionar esa evidencia?

–Por supuesto, señor ministro. En primer lugar, hay gente que ha ido a ese mundo.

–¿Quiénes son? ¿Cuándo, cómo y por qué han ido?

–En total son ocho. Sus nombres son Taichi Yagami, Hikari Yagami, Koushiro Izumi, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Jyou Kido y Takeru Takaishi. Fueron el 1 de agosto de 1999, para actuar como mecanismo defensivo. Tengo las sospechas de que fue alguna entidad de ese mismo mundo la que los eligió para cumplir ese objetivo. Para ir se valieron de unos dispositivos extraños. Ellos los llaman Digivices. No tengo idea de cómo funcionan, pero aparentemente pueden manipular data para abrir vórtices dimensionales. Tengo un video que lo muestra. ¿Quiere verlo?

El ministro Koizumi indicó su aprobación, y Ushikawa procedió a enviarle un correo electrónico en el que había adjuntado un archivo audiovisual que mostraba la manipulación de data que Koushiro Izumi había efectuado hacía menos de ocho horas, en el edificio central de la Fuji TV.

–¿Cómo diablos ha conseguido esto?

–He implantado un programa espía en la computadora portátil de Izumi. También he hecho copias de varios de los programas que el chico tenía instalado en su ordenador, y ciertamente puedo decirle que muchos no provienen de este mundo. Por ejemplo, ¿ha notado usted los caracteres rúnicos que aparecen por toda la imagen? En verdad son un alfabeto silábico que tiene correspondencia exacta con nuestro silabario Hiragana. He intentado traducirlos, pero la mayoría de las frases no tiene sentido o son meras onomatopeyas. Sin embargo, no deja de ser curioso que tengan un silabario como el japonés. Esto nos da a entender que este mundo bien pudo haber sido creado por un compatriota. También tengo grabaciones que confirman que los monstruos hablan todos perfecto japonés. Hay uno, incluso, que utiliza dialecto de Kansai.

–O sea que el causante de esto es un compatriota. ¿Tiene alguna otra pista que nos ayude a dilucidar quién es?

–Sí, señor ministro. Creo que conozco su nombre.

–¿Y quién es, entonces? ¡Hable!

–No dije que supiera quién es, señor ministro. Dije que estoy casi segura de que conozco su nombre. Verá: esta tarde, luego de que Izumi usara su computadora para capturar la imagen que le envié, él y seis de sus compañeros abrieron la puerta a ese otro mundo porque creían que allí se encontraba Hikari Yagami, que lleva desaparecida desde ayer. El cómo abrieron la puerta sigue siendo un misterio para mí, pero creo que podré averiguarlo si investigo un poco más. Lo importante aquí es que continué usando el programa espía para ver a través de la webcam de la computadora de Izumi, y logré captar imágenes de ese mundo. A continuación, quise ver la estructura subyacente de ese lugar, y utilicé otro programa para ver los códigos binarios de qué se compone todo. En ese momento mi computadora estuvo a punto de sobrecalentarse, pues no podía soportar tanta información. Sin embargo, logré notar tres cosas; la primera es que los monstruos tenían un código dinámico, que se sobreescrbía cada pocos segundos, cada vez que se movían; la segunda, que las piedras, la hierba y el polvo tenían un código estático, invariable; y la última, que en la cadena de códigos de absolutamente todo se repetía, siempre, una secuencia. La secuencia es la siguiente: 11100110 10011100 10101100 11101001 10000011 10110111 11100011 10000001 10000010 11100011 10000001 10001101 11100011 10000010 10001000 11100011 10000001 10010111. Si traducimos esto al alfabeto común, el resultado es…

Hackmon descendió hasta el cuarto círculo de la ciudad, en el que se apelotonaban fábricas, laboratorios, talleres y heterogéneos centros de investigación. Se dirigió a la edificación que emulaba el castillo de Vandemon. Todo, allí, había sido dispuesto para asemejar aquel recinto misterioso: pasillos interminables en forma de laberinto, pequeñas colecciones de libros, una gran cantidad de mazmorras y cámaras de tortura, corredores en los que el espacio se alteraba, y una habitación subterránea con una puerta y un tablero de piedra con el dibujo de un león, un centauro, un simio y unas estrellas; en las remotas esquinas de aquel postrero recinto arcano, unas vitrinas resguardaban los dispositivos sagrados que el aprendiz de Caballero Real buscaba; a su alrededor, se agolpaba un séquito de curiosos. Hackmon sabía que entre ellos se encontraban las más grandes eminencias de su mundo, pero la ansiedad casi infantil que traslucían sus expresiones era más bien propia de párvulos que van por primera vez a un parque de diversiones que de grandes sabios que analizan el universo. A Hackmon no le sorprendió; no era frecuente tener entre las manos algo fabricado por órdenes explícitas del ente encargado de regular el cosmos. Lentamente, se acercó al grupo de curiosos y carraspeó para hacerse notar. Un Agumon se volteó hacia él; era un poco más alto que la mayoría de miembros de su especie y vestía túnica blanca.

–¿Han averiguado algo?

–Nada que no se supiera ya. Sabemos que son catalizadores de la energía de los humanos y que pueden utilizarse para viajar entre universos, pero no tenemos idea de cómo funcionan. Algunos creemos que va a ser necesario desarmarlos para descubrir sus secretos. Otros creen que, si lo hacemos, no podremos volver a recomponerlos y su poder se perderá para siempre. Yo diría que vale la pena correr el riesgo, porque así podríamos dominar a voluntad la evolución, pero pienso que solamente tendríamos que abrir uno.

–Entiendo. ¿Puedo verlos?

–Por supuesto. Pero trátalos con cuidado. Mientras reciban energía de sus compañeros, estos dispositivos pueden neutralizar una explosión capaz de destruir universos, pero sin el poder de los humanos, son extremadamente frágiles.

Hackmon tomó uno de los Digivices entre sus zarpas, lo miró con detenimiento, lo agitó levemente, lo volteó varias veces y luego presionó uno por uno sus pequeños botones. No ocurrió absolutamente nada. Recordó la luz que había emanado de la pantalla en el momento en que los Digimon habían evolucionado, durante su batalla en la Isla File, y luego se preguntó cómo sería estar ligado a un compañero humano. Vanamente quiso rememorar la sensación del tacto de las manos de la Elegida de la Luz en sus primeros instantes de vida, pero no encontró el recuerdo. "¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué pensará ella de la situación actual de su hermano y de sus amigos?". Súbitamente negó con la cabeza; todas esas cuestiones eran baladíes. Tras poco tiempo más de contemplación silenciosa, se apartó de los dispositivos y preguntó por la computadora de Izumi. Le respondieron que ya la habían investigado, que su tecnología era primitiva, pero que había sido modificada para soportar los programas de Gennai, y que la habían depositado en una de las bóvedas. Él ordenó, entonces, que la investigación se pospusiera para mañana y que los Digivices fueran depositados junto a la computadora. Acatado este mandato, abandonó el castillo y se dirigió a la Biblioteca. Tres horas lo separaban de la medianoche

Como en ocasiones pretéritas, lo embargó la certidumbre de que la biblioteca era un orbe aislado, mágico, ajeno a los turbulentos vaivenes del tiempo y a las mundanidades de los seres vivos, y la certidumbre de que aquella sensación sublime se acrecentaría en la rumoreada y arcana biblioteca de los desterrados, y el deseo de visitar aquel recinto le envalentonó el ánimo, pero, acaso por primera vez, el motor de aquella íntima voluntad no era la vana curiosidad estéril, sino una intensión harto más pragmática. Entonces, se acercó a Neemon y le solicitó textos que versasen sobre viajes dimensionales y sobre los dispositivos sagrados.

–También voy a necesitar una habitación privada. De ser posible con una ventana. Y, por favor, que nadie me moleste hasta media hora antes de la ejecución.

–Ha averiguado si hay gente con ese nombre.

–Sí, señor ministro. He buscado el nombre en los registros civiles y en los registros de las fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón. No ha sido muy difícil, porque no hay mucha gente con ese nombre. En total, hay tres personas que se llaman así: un centenario que vive en la prefectura de Tottori, un estudiante de un Instituto rural de la prefectura de Yamanashi y el dueño de una cadena de tiendas en la prefectura de Gunma. Pero ninguno parece tener nada que ver con los Digimon.

–¿Ha investigado a sus familias?

–Sí. El anciano de Tottori es viudo, tiene un hijo y tres nietos. En 1990 ha ingresado en una casa de reposo para ancianos. Su familia nunca fue a visitarlo. El año pasado entró en coma. Sigue vivo, pero se va apagando poco a poco. Su hijo fue contratado por el Mainchi Shinbun. Por el momento del primer atentado terrorista, vivía en Hikari ga Oka, y redactó un artículo sobre los ataques de gas sirín, pero allí se termina su relación con este asunto. Del segundo no tengo mucho que decir: vive en una comuna pequeña, entre las montañas de la prefectura de Yamanashi, y tiene quince años, por lo que su edad hace que sea imposible que tenga algo que ver con los atentados. En cuanto a sus padres, son pequeños agricultores que viven de vender los productos orgánicos que ellos mismos cultivan. Se me hace imposible creer que alguno de ellos tenga los recursos como para llevar a cabo un proyecto de las dimensiones de éste que nos ocupa. El tercero tiene una cadena de tiendas de ordenadores de tamaño considerable pero no lo suficientemente grande como para hacerme pensar que tenga algo que ver con esto. Sin embargo, hay algo que me molesta.

–¿Qué es? ¡Explíquese!

–Este hombre ingresó en la universidad de Tokio a principios de la década de 1970, se graduó cum magna lauda y al poco tiempo de egresado ya estaban disputándoselo empresas de todo tipo: desde compañías de videojuegos que buscaban desarrolladores para sus programas hasta empresas financieras que buscaban un software que les permitiera adelantarse a los movimiento del mercado, pasando incluso por las fuerzas de autodefensa; pero extrañamente él rechazó todas las ofertas de las empresas de punta, y entró a trabajar en una pequeña compañía recién fundada que buscaba desarrollar inteligencia artificial. La firma era joven, no pudo competir y no tardó mucho en disolverse, pero el hombre no buscó establecerse en ninguna de las grandes compañías que otrora habían solicitado sus servicios; lejos de eso, se estableció en la prefectura de Gunma y con un dinero que le había reconocido su antiguo empleador (considerable, teniendo en cuenta la situación) abrió una cadena de venta de productos informáticos. Desde entonces, y probablemente gracias a su alto conocimiento sobre el tema, la cadena no ha hecho más que crecer. Lo curioso es que no hizo declaraciones de ningún tipo sobre su experiencia laboral en la empresa de IA.

–¿Insinúa que hubo alguna especie de soborno?

–No lo sé. Es cierto que la empresa cerró bajo circunstancias extrañas: de golpe uno de los puestos jerárquicos renunció a su cargo y, al poco tiempo, él y su mujer resultaron muertos en un accidente automovilístico, mientras manejaban un auto que había sido un regalo de la compañía. El hecho pudo haber sido azaroso, pero como el muerto, además, era un prestigioso profesor universitario, un considerable grupo de periodistas y policías se pusieron a investigar, y descubrieron ciertas irregularidades administrativas en la empresa: papeles en negro, sociedades fantasma, cuentas que no cerraban. Lo curioso del tema es que, tan súbitamente como había empezado, la investigación se detuvo, así, sin más, sin explicación ni motivo alguno.

–¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el tema que nos ocupa? Le recuerdo que estamos hablando de monstruos, no de Yakuza o lavado de dinero.

"Los monstruos no existen, Masami". Las palabras de su terapeuta, de su tía, de todos los adultos que recordaba, resonaron, increíblemente amargas, en su mente.

–Esa es la máxima relación que puedo encontrar entre el nombre y los acontecimientos que tratamos.

–Prácticamente nula, por lo que veo. Imagino que al menos habrá averiguado cómo abrir la puerta a ese mundo, ¿verdad?

–Bueno, creo que podré abrirla, si consigo un catalizador. He visto la manipulación del código que hizo Izumi y…

Ushikawa se calló de repente, y quedó un instante en suspenso. "Qué torpe he sido", pensó. "Izumi. Claro. Por un lado, es un apellido bastante común, pero y sí…"

–¿Hola? ¿Sigue ahí?

–Sí, Koizumi-sama. Lo siento mucho. De verdad. Como le iba diciendo, necesito un catalizador para abrir la puerta como lo hizo Izumi. ¿Cómo conseguir ese catalizador? Realmente no tengo idea, pero le prometo que no tardaré mucho en averiguarlo.

–Eso espero. Por lo pronto, mañana por la mañana haré que se dicte una orden de detención contra los padres de los ocho niños que usted ha mencionado. El solo hecho de intentar ocultar información que puede poner en peligro la seguridad del país los hace merecedores de cargos por traición a la Patria. Seguramente, si sus hijos vuelven a este mundo, les aguarde un destino similar. Supongo que eso era todo cuanto tenía para comunicarme. Buenas noches. Procure mantenerme al tanto.

–Así lo haré, señor ministro. Así lo haré.

Tras colgar, Masami Ushikawa encaró de nuevo su ordenador y se dispuso a buscar datos sobre Noboru Izumi.

El silencio se dilató muchos segundos después de que el eco de las palabras de Takeru hubiese muerto. La obscuridad vedaba a cada uno de los prisioneros la contemplación de las expresiones faciales de sus compañeros, pero el portador de la esperanza los conocía lo suficientemente bien como para juzgar de manera bastante certera las elucubraciones que se fraguaban en el pensamiento de los demás. Suponía que su hermano estaría experimentando una conjunción de orgullo, condescendencia y escepticismo; Taichi estaría imaginando que el propósito de sus palabras era aligerar la culpa que había manifestado pocos segundos atrás; la mueca de Sora habría dibujado la clase de sonrisa que se le presenta a un niño pequeño cuando se lo sabe excesivamente ingenuo y no se busca decepcionarlo; Jyou habría descartado la opción sin siquiera contemplarla, y Koushiro estaría forzando a sus neuronas a descifrar aquello que Takeru parecía haber vislumbrado antes que él; en cuanto a Mimi, bueno, lo más probable es que todavía estuviera dolida por los dichos que Gekomon había proferido en su contra hacía escasas horas, así que probablemente ni siquiera le hubiese prestado atención. Los Digimon tenían para él un carácter más impredecible, aunque solían ser más propensos a la esperanza y el buen ánimo. Recordaba situaciones como en la cueva de oscuridad propiciada por las dudas e incertidumbres que poblaban el corazón de Sora o en la batalla final contra Apocalymon; pero no le costó mucho comprender que en esta ocasión las circunstancias eran diametralmente opuestas: siempre, desde su nacimiento hasta hacía escasa setenta y dos horas, los Digimon que los acompañaban habían actuado movidos bajo la máxima de que el resultado final de su accionar era el bienestar de su mundo, pero desde la reaparición de sus compañeros humanos, todas las autoridades de su universo (y aún peor, los Digimon que más los apreciaban) habían coincidido en que sus actos estaban propiciando el colapso del cosmos que habían sido creados para defender, y eso aguzaba la zozobra de su determinación. Imaginaba que Patamon, acaso menos por curiosidad legítima que por fidelidad y cortesía hacia su compañero humano, estaría dispuesto a escucharlo; quizá Tailmon también lo estuviera, pues, desde su despertar en la enfermería aquella misma tarde había estado obsesionada con llegar a Witchelny, y para ello era menester abandonar esa celda; pero no le costaba mucho pensar que el resto estarían culpándose internamente por la gravedad de la situación: no se le dificultaba concebir que Palmon estaría abatida por sentimientos análogos a los de Mimi, pues ambas habían sido partícipes de las peripecias de los Otamamon y Gekomon, ni que Agumon estaría ofuscado por las últimas palabras de su compañero, pero los otros le resultaban ininteligibles, a pesar de que no les atribuía emociones tan dispares de los mentados.

"¿Habré hecho bien en hablar tan ligeramente?" se preguntó Takeru. "Realmente, solo tengo un antecedente de que algo así haya funcionado, y ni siquiera fue en este mundo, y sus reglas parecen haber cambiado considerablemente desde aquel entonces. Pero es todo lo que nos queda, supongo. Esperaré a ver qué dicen los demás".

El silencio se extendió unos segundos. Luego, alguien lo rompió, pero para la sorpresa de Takeru, no fue Koushiro Izumi y su alma inquisitiva, sino Patamon:

–Estás hablando de los emblemas, ¿verdad?

–Así es. Estaba pensando en los emblemas y en la batalla con Apocalymon. En ese momento conseguimos que ustedes evolucionaran sin los emblemas. Tal vez tampoco necesitemos de los Digivices. El problema es que no sé cómo hacerlo.

–Será inútil –dijo una voz a su izquierda, que Takeru identificó como la de Jyou.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Patamon, siempre optimista–. Ya hemos evolucionado una vez sin dispositivos. ¡Podemos volver a hacerlo!

–¿Y de qué servirá? ¡Mira el lugar en el que estamos! Solo WarGrymon, MetalGarurumon, Lilimon y HolyAngemon podrían moverse aquí sin causar un derrumbe. Y para convertirse en Lilimon, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon, Palmon, Agumon y Gabumon tendrían que pasar primero por sus etapas de Togemon, Garurumon y MetalGreymon, con lo cual también traerían problemas. El único que puede evolucionar sin riesgo de que la celda entera colapse eres tú, Patamon. Y aún suponiendo que la evolución fuera exitosa, ¿qué harás cuando acudan los Chesmon alertados por los ruidos? ¿Crees que podrás enfrentarte solo a ellos?

Jyou se detuvo un instante para tomar aire. A su lado, Gomamon articulo un "Jyou" con un tono que amlgamaba el desgano, el cansancio, la resignación y la tristeza. A la mente del pequeño Takaishi acudieron las palabras que menos de tres días atrás le dedicara Jijimon: "Una cosa es la esperanza y otra la ingenuidad. Aunque quizá para tener lo primero haga falta un poco de lo segundo". En ese momento, las palabras le habían parecido vanas, un intento fútil de vacilar su resolución, pero ahora les atribuía otro significado. "Jyou tiene razón", pensó en primer lugar. "¿Cómo no tuve en cuenta todos esos detalles? ¿Será que de verdad soy un ingenuo?". Y mientras su mente se hundía en estas reflexiones, el mayor de sus compañeros prosiguió con su monólogo:

–Pero seamos optimistas. Supongamos que, de algún modo, HolyAngemon derrota a los Chesmon que están haciendo guardia. ¿Qué haremos después? ¿A dónde iremos? Estamos atrapados en un calabozo que se encuentra al final de un laberinto, en una mazmorra de una fortaleza en una ciudad enorme, donde no hay nadie, absolutamente nadie, que no sea nuestro enemigo. ¿Sabrías, al menos, cómo salir del laberinto? No quiero que te sientas mal, Takeru-kun, pero ya no eres el niño de segundo grado que llegó aquí en el verano de 1999, encomendado por una entidad divina para salvar el mundo; ahora eres un intruso cuya presencia ha causado desequilibrio. Y tienes un año menos que yo cuando vine por primera vez aquí. Ya es hora de que dejes de ser tan ingenuo.

Takeru intentó negar con la cabeza, pero los grilletes se lo impidieron. Demasiado tarde notó que, de todas maneras, hubiese sido inútil por causa de la oscuridad. No encontró nada que replicarle a Kido, pero tampoco quería darle la razón, así que dejó que el silencio se dilatase mientras él se sumergía en sus pensamientos. "Otra vez la palabra ingenuo. ¿Tendrá razón Jijimon? ¿De verdad soy un ingenuo? ¿No hay nada más que hacer?". Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se las tragó con mucho esfuerzo; sabía que, si comenzaba a llorar, su hermano intentaría consolarlo, y eso desembocaría en una pelea con Jyou. A su mente acudieron, como invocadas por alguna oscura necesidad arcana que su razón no llegaba a dilucidar cabalmente, imágenes entremezcladas y aleatorias de toda su vida, sin superposición, transparencia ,continuidad ni relación aparente, como las imágenes oníricas carentes de sentido previo paso por la consciencia: Vio un ángel que se desvanecía en el firmamento nocturno, mientras le prometía que lo volvería a ver; oyó la voz de su madre, estricta, intransigente, acaso un poco irascible, diciéndole que los monstruos no existían; sintió el vértigo, la desesperación y el terror de saberse perseguido por un títere psicópata armado con una magnum 44; escuchó la familiarmente tranquilizadora melodía de la harmónica de su hermano, mientras él se esforzaba, con sus pequeñas piernas que apenas habían aprendido a sostenerlo, por llegar a la cima de la torre de un castillo de bloques, para colocar la pieza final; sintió el despiadado roce del viento en la cara mientras él se precipitaba en una caída interminable hacia una muerte segura y pensaba ingenuamente que jamás había que perder las esperanzas, y luego escuchó una voz familiar, de la persona por la que estaba ahora en ese mundo, articular seis palabras: "De acuerdo. Iré contigo. ¡AYÚDAME, TAKERU!"; y, sea por su ingenuidad o porque había hallado algún recóndito significado en ese fárrago de memorias y sensaciones heterogéneas, apretó los puños, henchido el corazón con la determinación que lo embargara tres años atrás en la hostil cima de la Montaña Espiral, y le dio a Jyou su réplica:

–"Si intentamos huir, moriremos", dices. Es cierto. Pero yo te digo: "Si nos quedamos, moriremos también". ¿Qué diferencia hay? Morir entregado o morir luchando. Para ti, seguramente, no significa nada, pero para mí marca toda la diferencia del mundo. Tú morirás ejecutado por romper el equilibrio del mundo; yo, luchando para encontrar a mi amiga. Me dices que soy un ingenuo. Puede que así sea. Pero también es cierto que tú eres un pusilánime. Una vez fui a un campamento de verano y conocí a un sempai que quiso trepar él solo una montaña llena de peligros y monstruos para no exponer al resto del grupo. Ojalá estuviera aquí ese sempai.

Hubo otro silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos, Yamato pronunció el nombre de su hermanito. Su tono era igual a aquel que había usado cuando, tres años antes, Takeru había expresado, el primero de los siete miembros del grupo, su determinación de ir al continente Server: una mezcla de cariño y orgullo, diametralmente opuesto al tono que había empleado Gomamon para pelar a su compañero. "Parece que ya he convencido a mi hermano", pensó Takaishi. "¿Podré convencer al resto?"

–Patamon y yo tal vez nos perdamos en el laberinto, pero intentaremos atravesarlo de todas maneras.

–No nos perderemos –dijo Koushiro Izumi con su voz pausada, formal y tranquilizadora–. Yo me ocuparé de eso. Recuerdo los pasos que dimos para llegar a esta celda. Sé cómo desandarlos.

Faltaba poco para que el decimoquinto día de abril terminase, pero Toshiko Takenouchi no podía ni quería conciliar el sueño. Desde que llegara a su casa había estado la mayor parte del tiempo moviéndose de aquí a allá, en un intento estéril de acallar su creciente nerviosismo, pero siempre echando fugaces vistazos a la puerta, esperando verla abrirse, anhelando escuchar el tan familiar como querido: "Estoy en casa" que su pequeña Sora articulaba antes de poner los pies en el recibidor, con la voz quizá algo rendida por la fatiga pero siempre entusiasta; queriendo, contra toda experiencia, lógica y razón, que su sola fuerza de voluntad alterase las inmutables leyes de los universos y le pudiera cumplir ese deseo, el vano y acaso inútil capricho de una madre desesperada. Pero el universo, el hado y las retorcidas y heteróclitas divinidades multifacéticas que poblaban las mitologías que heredara de sus antepasados no atendieron su silenciosa plegaria, con lo que, apenas consciente del cansancio acumulado de sus pies, se sentó frente a la mesa en la que Haruhiko había extendido un amplio y diverso grupo de diccionarios de múltiples idiomas, de análisis de escrituras antiquísimas de culturas olvidadas, en un intento dotar de algún sentido lógico el conjunto de signos que habían captado las cámaras de la Fuji. Lo único que destacaba en la mesa, además del monumental despliegue bibliográfico, era un sencillo arreglo Ikebana que ella misma había realizado unos cuantos días atrás, como demostración para sus alumnas. El tiempo estaba dejando su huella en esa frágil obra de arte, algunos pétalos comenzaban a perder el color y a languidecer, pero eso dotaba al conjunto de cierta belleza particular.

Mientras observaba esos detalles, su mente la arrastró irremisiblemente a los acontecimientos del tercer día de agosto de 1999: el ataque de los fantasmas; la revelación de que Piyomon no era un muñeco; la infructuosa búsqueda de Sora en el club de fútbol; el viaje al Big Sight, disfrazada de fantasma, escoltando a cientos de rehenes aterrados; la llegada; el fugaz encuentro con su hija; el enfrentamiento con la parca y el hechizo que la durmió a ella y a todos los adultos de Odaiba. Había estado en trance casi todo el día, para despertar bajo un cielo nocturno surcado por rayas que permitían la vislumbre de una realidad atroz. Luego de eso (su mente completamente lúcida ante la contemplación de tan abominable espectáculo) había reemprendido abiertamente la búsqueda de su hija, y sus pies la llevaron hasta una columna de luz en cuyo interior pudo apreciar, aunque fuera por unos escasos segundos, la remota figura de la niña, empequeñeciéndose rápidamente, diminuta ya, acercándose más y más a ese paisaje hostil que pendía del cielo como una amenaza silenciosa, perenne y atroz. Imaginó que los ojos de su hija estaban escaneando la basta superficie del suelo, como en un postrero intento de verla, de decirle algunas palabras tranquilizadoras, acaso movida por la creencia de que aquella era la última oportunidad que tenía para hacerlo. Y, cuando estaban tan lejos la una de la otra que esa esperanza final parecía inasequible, Toshiko pronunció su nombre, y la chica pareció reconocerla y le gritó una de las primeras palabras que había aprendido, un simple "mamá", con la voz trémula de quien en vano intenta trasmitir a sus seres queridos una tranquilidad que ni él mismo siente, y pocos segundos después de eso, el rápido ascenso concluyó, la extraña columna fue absorbida por el cielo, y durante unos segundos reinó el silencio certero de quienes saben que las palabras están de más. Entonces, Takenouchi había mirado a su alrededor: un hombre y una mujer, a quienes identificó como los padres de un compañero de clases de Sora, se abrazaban, sus ojos fijos en el cielo, como a la expectativa de una señal inminente; más allá, el hombre que, durante el fallido intento de resistencia, había adoptado el papel de "capitán del grupo de las mujeres", estaba mirando también el firmamento junto con su esposa, lágrimas surcando los ojos de ambos; a su lado, el gerente de programación de la Fuji TV también contemplaba el firmamento, mientras, lentamente y casi como con indecisión, se acercaba a una mujer que ella nunca había visto; frente a ellos, más solemnes, quizá menos demostrativos, otro hombre y otra mujer que por aquel entonces no conocía, miraban el grotesco espectáculo celestial que se desplegaba ante ellos casi con orgullo, el mismo que dejaba traslucir el joven universitario que se encontraba a su lado. Entonces, como para acercarlo, buscó a Haruhiko con el pensamiento y la certeza indubitable de que, en ese momento, en el lugar de Kyoto donde lo hubiesen llevado sus estudios, estaba contemplando lo mismo que ella la llenó de coraje, y se prometió que, cuando lo volviera a ver, le hablaría de su hija, de lo orgullosa que se sentía de ella.

Ahora, sin embargo, no había distancia física entre ellos, pero el ensimismamiento grotesco con el que su esposo se consagraba al estudio de los misteriosos símbolos le hacía percibir que los separaba una distancia acaso insalvable, y se sintió inútil por no poder ayudarlo. Al cabo de un tiempo más, Haruhiko levantó la cabeza de una pesada enciclopedia de culturas semitas y lanzó el tenue suspiro del hombre resignado.

–¿Has encontrado algo? –preguntó ella.

–Poco, la verdad –replicó él–. Si partimos de la base de que esto es un derivado de nuestro Hiragana, como dije en la reunión que tuvimos con los padres de los compañeros de Sora, solo puedo identificar con certeza tres letras: la hi, la bi y la pi. Puedo darme cuenta de eso porque aparecen combinadas con versiones pequeñas de otras letras, que deben ser la ya, la yu y la yo. Siguiendo ese razonamiento, puedo decir, también, que todas las letras que aparezcan en combinación con estas tres, también pertenecen a la fila de la I. De hecho, estoy casi seguro de que estas tres letras deben ser la ni o la mi o la ri. No sé cuál es cuál, pero son las únicas letras que no tienen variantes con dos líneas arriba para sonorizarla. De resto, no puedo decir nada.

–Ya veo –dijo Toshiko, intentando seguir lo mejor posible el hilo de razonamiento de su esposo.

–También intenté encontrar algún tipo de influencia en esta escritura, para ver si las formas de la grafía derivaban de otro alfabeto. Busqué en manuales de caligrafía china tradicional, en la escritura cuneiforme sumeria, en los registros del lineal B, en los geográficos egipcios, en restos de escritura del imperio etíope. Nada. Hay algunas letras, como esta, que asemeja un cuadrado, que podría derivar de nuestro kanji para boca. Pero tal vez no sea así.

–Eso podría ser una ro, como en nuestro silabario Katakana –señaló Toshiko.

–Por su forma, sí. Pero no podemos asegurar que lo sea. Bien podría pronunciarse ku, como la primera sílaba de kuchi. Pero eso es imposible, porque tendría que tener una variante que tuviera las marcas de sonorización. Esto solo me deja pocas opciones: o bien es de la fila de las vocales, o bien de la fila de la na (exceptuando ni), o bien de la ma (exceptuando mi) o bien es de la fila de la ra (exceptuando ri) o bien es la n. No tengo forma de saberlo.

–Recuerdo –comenzó Toshiko –que el señor Ishida comentó que su hijo le había pedido imágenes de estos símbolos para poder estudiarlos. Tal vez los niños tengan la clave para descifrarlos.

–Es posible. Pero no están aquí, así que no podemos preguntarles. Aunque… existe la posibilidad de que hayan guardado un diccionario, como una base de datos. Hay uno de ellos que maneja una computadora, ¿verdad?

–Sí, se llama Koushiro Izumi. Sora nos ha hablado mucho de él. Dice que es muy inteligente, mucho más de lo que se esperaría de un chico de su edad. También dice que va de aquí para allá con su computadora portátil. Más de una vez me contó que, sin él, no hubieran podido continuar.

–¿Tienes el teléfono de sus padres?

–¿Piensas llamarlos? ¿Ahora?

Haruhiko consultó su reloj. Ya había pasado la media noche.

–Tienes razón. Es demasiado tarde. Lo haremos mañana. Por ahora, vamos a descansar. Algo me dice que nos espera un día muy largo y fatigoso.

Toshiko asintió, pero ninguno se movió del lugar.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Takeru.

–Sí –dijo Koushiro–. Primero, nos hicieron salir del salón del trono y nos condujeron fuera de la Ciudadela. Una vez allí, entramos en una fortaleza, descendimos una escalera espiral de doscientos quince peldaños, caminamos por un estrecho pasillo y giramos a la derecha en el primer recodo, y luego, dos veces seguidas a la izquierda. Allí desembocamos en un recinto con forma de rombo, y nos metieron por un umbral oblongo donde descendimos una escalera de tres secciones. La primera sección tenía quince escalones; la segunda, veinte, y la tercera, doce. Más adelante se volvió todo más laberíntico. Pero creo recordar que doblamos a la derecha en el segundo recodo, a la izquierda en el tercero, a la derecha en el séptimo y finalmente de nuevo a la derecha en el segundo. Así fue como desembocamos aquí. No creo que tenga problemas para guiarlos en un camino de regreso. Además, tenemos una ventaja. Una vez hayamos salido de este lugar, el techo se vuelve más alto. Creo que podremos utilizar por lo menos a MetalGarurumon, a Lilimon, a Greymon, a Kabuterimon y a Ikakumon. No podremos valernos de WarGreymon y del resto de las formas perfectas al menos hasta que lleguemos a la habitación con forma de rombo, y en ese caso tendremos que tener cuidado con la escalera espiral.

–Una vez hayamos llegado a ese lugar, no tendremos que preocuparnos por esa puerta –comenzó Taichi–. Destruiremos las paredes de la fortaleza y escaparemos por los huecos.

–Es una posibilidad –concedió Kido–. Pero debemos ser cuidadosos. Es posible que quedemos atrapados en el derrumbe.

–Eso no pasará –dijeron a la vez Takeru y Patamon. El tono de sus voces dejaba traslucir su alegría por el hecho de que Jyou, al menos parcialmente, hubiese recuperado la confianza.

–Pero si derribamos una pared –continuó Jyou– es muy posible que todos los ejércitos de la capital vengan a por nosotros.

–Eso es cierto –dijo Sora–. Y sabemos que ni con todas nuestras fuerzas combinadas podremos ganarles, Taichi. ¿Qué haremos? Me parece que lo mejor es no llamar la atención.

–Tarde o temprano habrá una confrontación –la refutó Taichi–. Creo que es mejor no postergarla.

–Pero Sora tiene razón –comenzó Yamato–. Si vamos de frente contra ellos, nos harán pedazos. Incluso si Omegamon pelea.

–Es cierto –concedió Taichi–. Pero yo no estoy sugiriendo enfrentarlos directamente. Nuestro objetivo es escapar de aquí para encontrar a mi hermana. Para eso necesitamos una distracción. Debemos generar la confusión suficiente para que la gran mayoría de los habitantes de este lugar estén más preocupados por solucionarla que por buscarnos.

–¿Qué sugieres? –preguntaron Yamato, Jyou y Sora.

–Una explosión –respondió el líder de los elegidos–. Si Omegamon disparara el GaruruCannon en un lugar muy abarrotado, generaría el suficiente tumulto para que todas las fuerzas de la ciudad fueran a intentar controlarlo. En ese momento, aprovecharíamos para escapar.

–Y nos perseguirían –replicó Sora–. Omegamon es enorme; no podrá ocultarse por mucho tiempo. Por nada de tiempo. ¿Qué harás cuando envíen una avanzadilla tras de nosotros?

–Enfrentarlos –dijo Yagami–. Estoy seguro de que enviarán a Hackmon, a las sistermon y a Aero-v-dramon. Después de todo, nosotros estamos bajo su responsabilidad. La velocidad de Aero-v-dramon es muy superior a la de Omegamon; seguramente nos dé alcance ni bien hayamos atravesado los límites de la ciudad. En ese momento tendremos nuestra revancha. ¿Estás listo para pelear, Agumon?

–Por supuesto que sí, Taichi –dijo el reptil amarillento–. Recuerda que si estamos juntos, somos guerreros invencibles.

–Pues claro, Agumon. Pude notar que la velocidad de Omegamon no es suficiente para golpear a Aero-v-dramon, pero que los golpes de Aero-v-dramon no parecían afectar a Omegamon. Si se da el panorama de la lucha anterior, seguramente a Hackmon no le quedará más remedio que dar la orden de lanzar el dragoImpulse. Ese es el momento que tienen que aprovechar para atacar. ¿Entendido?

–Entendido –replicaron Agumon y Gabumon.

–¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que solo Aero-v-dramon, Hackmon y las sistermon van a perseguirnos? –preguntó Mimi–. ¿Qué sucederá si vienen otros? Las bestias sagradas, por ejemplo.

Taichi no supo qué responder, así que fue Agumon quien tomó la palabra:

–Las enfrentaremos. No sé cómo, pero lo haremos.

–Pues esa respuesta no me satisface –dijo Mimi.

–Para evitar que nos persiga un ejército numeroso, la maniobra de distracción tiene que ser lo suficientemente efectiva como para que la mayoría de las fuerzas del enemigo estén más concentradas ahí que en nosotros –dijo Izumi.

–¿Qué se te ocurre? –preguntó Ishida.

–Del centro de la cúpula del castillo de Jijimon emerge una torre blanca, increíblemente alta, que paulatinamente se va angostando hasta alcanzar las dimensiones de una aguja. ¿La recuerdan? Mi idea es que Omegamon ataque ese lugar. Si da un golpe certero a la base de esa estructura, los soportes se debilitarán y la torre entera colapsará sobre el castillo. Supongo que los Digimon se preocuparán más por salvar la vida de su gobernante que por unos pocos fugitivos. Espero no estar suponiendo mal.

–Nosotros también lo esperamos –comenzó Yagami–. Ahora, es necesario que sepan esto: si nuestro plan tiene éxito, nos convertiremos en parias. No habrá lugar en este mundo donde podamos ocultarnos; no habrá persona que no quiera matarnos. Seremos…

–… como Wizarmon –dijo Tailmon. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde el juicio, cuando había manifestado su deseo de ser exiliada a Witchelny. Nadie, ni Patamon, que había compartido innumerables horas con ella (acaso ni siquiera la propia Hikari Yagami), habría podido aventurar con éxito las conjeturas que se fraguaban en su abatido corazón. Su voz era apenas un susurro, frágil, quebradizo; su cuerpo y cabeza estaban surcados de vendas; durante el largo trayecto hacia la celda, las piernas le habían flaqueado en múltiples oportunidades y hubieron de llevarla a la rastra; en aquella fatídica situación, el solo hecho de no perder la consciencia representaba, para ella, una hazaña tan hercúlea como fútil–. No me importa. Este mundo de mierda nos ha dado la espalda. Aquí no encontraré las respuestas que necesito. Una vez hayamos abandonado esta ciudad, maldita sea mil veces, tenemos que encontrar la forma de ir a Witchelny…

En ese momento, la voz le flaqueó y fue reemplazada por una seguidilla de tosidos tan continuos que todos supieron que estaba escupiendo considerables cantidades de sangre.

–Estás muy herida –dijo Patamon–. No hables, por favor. Si lo haces, empeorarás. Cuando hayamos escapado, iremos a Witchelny. Te lo prometo. Ahora descansa. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo.

–¿Y cómo iremos? –preguntó Kido–. ¿Alguien sabe cómo viajar allí?

Nadie habló por un breve momento, pero secretamente todos anhelaban escuchar las siempre preclaras palabras de Koushiro Izumi.

–Bueno –comenzó él–. Según los registros que tengo, las puertas interdimensionales se han abierto un total de quince veces. Las primeras dos sucedieron el seis de marzo de 1995, y fueron las que trajeron a nuestro mundo a Koromon y Parrotmon. No podemos saber cuáles fueron las causas de estas aperturas, así que no puedo decir nada de ellas. Las siguientes se produjeron entre finales de julio y principios de agosto de 1999. Podemos decir que la primera permitió el ingreso de los Digimon que causaron los cambios climáticos de ese verano. Su causa fue, sin duda, Apocalymon. La segunda nos llevó al Digimundo. Esta fue causada por Homeostasis, con la ayuda de los Digivices. La tercera llevó a Taichi y Koromon de nuevo a nuestro mundo y a Etemon a un mundo de sombras. Supongo que las redes oscuras tuvieron algo que ver en su formación. La cuarta trajo a Taichi y Agumon de nuevo al Digimundo. Si no me equivoco, el Digivice actuó en aquel momento. Las siguientes dos fueron las que nos llevaron a Vandemon y a nosotros a Nerima. Aquí hizo falta un catalizador externo, me refiero a la puerta de piedra. La séptima también fue causada por la distorsión de Apocalymon, e hizo que se viera el Digimundo en el cielo. La octava la hicieron nuestros Digivices, para volver al Digimundo, mediante la columna de arcoíris. La novena trajo de regreso a MetalEtemon; supongo que fue su poder intrínseco lo que propició la apertura de la puerta. La décima, la última de 1999, la causó el poder que regula el Digimundo, y fue la que nos devolvió a casa. En el verano del 2000 hubo dos: la que permitió a Diaboromon atacar internet y la que permitió a Tentomon, Patamon, Agumon y Gabumon enfrentarlo. La primera supongo que se debió al poder del huevo de Diabolomon; la segunda, a Gennai, por lo que los patrones se repiten. Los últimos dos casos pasaron hace pocos días. El primero fue el que hizo que Hikari desapareciera; el segundo lo causamos nosotros, manipulando el remanente de data de Wizarmon. Viendo todos estos precedentes, podemos conjeturar que para viajar entre dimensiones hace falta una cantidad desproporcionada de fuerza o bien unas herramientas específicas. Ninguno de nuestros Digimon tiene esa abrumadora cantidad de fuerza, y tampoco tenemos los Digivices. Así que me temo que será imposible.

Aquellas tremebundas palabras estuvieron a punto de minar la confianza que Takeru había logrado sembrar en los corazones de sus compañeros. Eso no podía permitirlo.

–Entonces tendremos que recuperar los Digivices.

–No podrás –replicó Kido–. Para empezar, no sabemos dónde los guardan. Y, en el mejor escenario posible para nosotros, suponiendo que todo salga perfecto, apenas tendremos tiempo de escapar de la ciudad con vida. No podremos requisar toda la ciudad en busca de los Digivices ni de la computadora de Koushiro. Debemos darlos por perdidos.

–Entonces, preocupémonos por escapar. Luego viajaremos a Witchelny por nuestros propios medios. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos la manera. ¿Estás listo, Patamon?

Y, en ese momento, el pequeño Digimon volador sintió cómo la esperanza de su compañero le era trasmitida y lo llenaba, recorría todo su ser, y supo, con la misma certeza que en aquel mundo de ceros y unos al que los había enviado Apocalymon, que la evolución sería todo un éxito, y henchido el corazón por esa certeza, se irguió todo lo que le permitían sus restricciones y gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban:

–¡PATAMON SHINKA, ANGEMON!

La complejidad semántica y conceptual de los textos a los que Hackmon se enfrentaba le hacían inasequible incluso su comprensión parcial: fórmulas intrincadas se amalgamaban con esquemas embrollados y párrafos con términos tan oscuros que para su mente rozaban el absurdo; ante la certeza aplastante de su incapacidad irremisible, optó por memorizar las extrañas fórmulas y sentencias, pero el esfuerzo desproporcionado de aquella simple operación lo hizo desistir. En ese momento, deseó ser un mago; luego comprendió que aquella voluntad era tan inútil como la de ser Jijnimon-sama o el desconocido Yggdrasil: él era Hackmon y como Hackmon debía afrontar el universo. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, pensó que acaso Hackmon y la magia no fueran incompatibles. No sin dificultad remembró un crepúsculo remoto, que lo había encontrado rendido, de sangre y de sudor manchado el rostro, fatigados los endebles músculos, magullados los frágiles huesos, en incomprensibles divagaciones baladíes naufragando su aciaga mente, oyendo apenas las palabras de su maestro, que en vano le hablaba de la capacidad de manipular la data de los componentes básicos del universo. La fugacidad con la que se abordó el tópico y el hecho de que no se repitieran favorecieron su olvido, pero en este momento, Hackmon intentaba recordar cada palabra. La esterilidad de sus intentos no lo amedrentó; se dirigió hacia la ventana, abandonados los pergaminos, y salió con sigilo, velocidad y resolución; puestos los pies en tierra, alzó la cabeza y miró la luna: dos horas lo separaban de la medianoche.

Rehuyendo la zozobra y la irresolución, se dirigió al recinto que había abandonado pocas horas antes; allí un Knightmon le impidió el paso a las bóvedas; para conseguirlo, hubo de invocar el nombre de Jijimon-sama. Una vez dentro, tomó los dispositivos y la computadora de Izumi e infructuosamente hizo lo impensable para hacerlos funcionar; ya frustrado, se dedicó a explorar el ordenador: el orden, disposición y manejo de su sistema operativo le eran ajenos, pero su notoria simplicidad se los hizo asequibles. Con facilidad suma reconoció los programas que Gennai había instalado: la ordenada mente de Izumi los había dispuesto en una sola carpeta de nombre revelador; con sorpresa, con alivio, con un poco de incomodidad, descubrió que la carpeta no estaba encriptada. Sonrió; la ingenuidad del chico era notoria; seguramente ni en sus más temidos íncubos había concebido la posibilidad de perder su preciada herramienta. Diez eran los programas; sus íconos, nombres y presentaciones amalgamaban lo pueril con lo ridículo; pero su utilidad era incontestable. Había un diccionario de equivalencias entre Digimoji y alfabeto humano; había un mapa de la tierra, que incorporaba un detector de distorsiones; había una copia, artículo por artículo, del libro de referencia de Digimon; había un programa de manipulación de data que causó el Hackmon terror extremo; y había, entre otras cosas, copias de los esquemas que él acababa de ver en la biblioteca. Esa revelación lo satisfizo; poco después recordó que el esquema era completamente inútil sin fuerza para manipular data; entonces concibió la solución.

Tomó los dispositivos y el ordenador y abandonó las bóvedas; el nombre de Jijimon-sama fue nuevamente un salvoconducto eficaz; ya fuera del castillo, se encaminó a las barricadas del sector sur; allí, protegida por una pared falsa, se ocultaba una oquedad que desembocaba en un túnel que conectaba, como una telaraña de complejidad extrema, cada punto de la urbe. Aquel notable artificio del ingenio Digimon tenía como fin agilizar los desplazamientos y las evacuaciones; amarga ironía, su primer uso propiciaría la traición. Una vez dentro, lo extravió la confusión de la estructura; abundaban las galerías sin salida, las rutas circulares, los pisos falsos, las habitaciones con más de veinte salidas; por un tiempo inconcebible (que su conciencia computó en horas, pero que bien pudieron ser minutos) estuvo vagando por aquella estructura, obra de una mente hazas más compleja que la suya; al cabo de ese tiempo, perdida ya toda esperanza, maldijo su temeridad y envalentonamiento iniciales y se dispuso a desandar sus pasos; y, en ese instante de vacilación última, acaso movido por alguna deidad que maquinara desde las sombras una urdimbre cuyo postrero significado le estuviese vedado o acaso simplemente actuando en respuesta al vínculo entre los Digimon y sus compañeros, uno de los dispositivos emitió un súbito resplandor inesperado. Movilizado menos por miedo que por curiosidad, y quizá menos por curiosidad que por reverencia, Hackmon inspeccionó el dispositivo: a simple vista era del color turquesa de los otros, pero el resplandor lo había teñido con tonalidades doradas; ese detalle insignificante le permitió reconocerlo como perteneciente al portador de la esperanza. De su diminuta pantalla brotó un haz de luz continuo que se dilató hasta el vértigo. Hackmon lo siguió; el camino esplendente avanzó por pasillos, giró en recodos, ascendió por escaleras empinadas, descendió por rampas dispares, recorrió callejones, y finalmente terminó apuntando a una pared que nada difería del resto; del otro lado de aquel muro, acalladas por su espesor, llegaban voces diversas, que parecían estar intrincadas en una acalorada contienda dialéctica; al poco rato, una voz infantil se alzó por sobre las otras y pronunció tres palabras que la basta muralla no pudo amortiguar:

–¡PATAMON SHINKA, ANGEMON!

En ese momento, el dispositivo resplandeció de forma tan súbita que su violencia aturdió a Hackmon; mientras se recuperaba de aquel impacto enceguecedor, continuó escuchando la voz infantil que repetía incesantemente la palabra "Angemon"; no tuvo problema en adivinar qué estaba sucediendo. Ya estable, Hackmon caminó hacia la pared y presionó sus bloques, uno por uno, hasta encontrar alguno flojo; al hundirlo, se abrió un hueco; cuando lo atravesó, entró en una instancia semicircular, extremadamente pequeña; de sus muros, colgaban siete niños y ocho Digimon. El escándalo de los gritos de Patamon propició que su arribo fuese inadvertido; lo siguiente que escuchó fue la voz de Takaishi:

–¿Por qué no funciona?

–No lo sé –respondió Patamon–. Yo estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Lo siento, Takeru.

–No tienes por qué disculparte, Patamon. Seguramente fue mi culpa.

Tanto el niño como el Digimon parecían al borde de las lágrimas; acaso movido por la lástima, Hackmon habló.

–No fue culpa de ninguno de ustedes. Fueron órdenes de Jijimon-sama. ¿De verdad pensaban que los íbamos a retener como prisioneros mientras les dábamos la posibilidad de evolucionar? La comida que se les suministró estos días contiene unos aditamentos que imposibilitan la evolución por un día. Debíamos asegurarnos de que no escaparan.

Ni los niños ni los Digimon podían girarse para ver a su interlocutor, pero todos reconocieron la voz.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Hackmon? –dijo Gabumon–. ¿Vienes a ensañarte con nosotros? ¿Vienes a disfrutar de nuestro sufrimiento? ¿O acaso te envió Jijimon-sama para ejecutarnos antes de tiempo?

A Hackmon le dolió la imagen que tenían de él, pero comprendía que había sido el máximo responsable de generarla.

–No. Vine porque quiero ir a Witchelny. Creo que ustedes también. Yo no puedo ir sin ustedes, y ustedes no podrán salir de este lugar vivos sin ayuda externa.

–¿Debemos creerte? –preguntó Yagami.

–Si me creen, podrán salir de aquí e ir a Witchelny; si no, morirán en menos de una hora. Elijan.

–¿Por qué quieres ir a Witchelny? –preguntó Izumi.

–Quiero preguntarle algo a AncientWisemon. Él es el autor de las profecías del laberinto. Quiero saber si de verdad tiene capacidades proféticas o si lo que hace es manipular este mundo desde las sombras.

–AncientWisemon fue quien exilió a Wizarmon –dijo Tailmon –. Yo también quiero hablar con él. Sácame de aquí, por favor. Iré contigo.

Hackmon sonrió, se acercó a la felina, cortó los grilletes que la retenían y la ayudó a caer con suavidad. En ese momento, se oyeron ruidos en la puerta, y entro KnightChesmon, con una antorcha en la mano.

–¿Qué les dije de hacer ruido? –dijo–. ¡Ahora los voy a moler a golpes…! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

–Estos humanos vendrán conmigo –dijo Hackmon–. Son órdenes de Jijimon sama.

–Ya veo. Y supongo que esperarás que crea que Jijimon-sama te ordenó entrar por el pasadizo en lugar de por la puerta principal, traer la computadora y los Digivices y desencadenar a la gata, ¿cierto? Pues no. Esto me huele a traición. Y ya sabes que la traición se paga con…

El Chesmon no pudo terminar: Hackmon saltó sobre él, lo apuñaló con sus zarpas, él cayó al suelo y se deshizo en una nube de datos. Hackmon negó con la cabeza.

–Eso fue impresionante –dijo Izumi–. Venció de un solo golpe a un Digimon de un nivel evolutivo superior.

–Eso no es sorprendente –replicó Hackmon mientras continuaba desencadenando a los prisioneros–. Después de todo, fui entrenado por un Caballero Real. Un caballero real de verdad, no un Omegamon de papel.

Agumon y Gabumon quisieron replicar ante tan evidente indirecta, pero fueron silenciados por un gesto de sus compañeros.

–Dijiste que nos necesitabas para ir a Witchelny –comenzó Izumi–. ¿Para qué nos necesitas?

–Para que hagan funcionar los Digivices como catalizadores. Quise hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero si ustedes no están aquí, no funcionan.

–¿Entonces vuelves a usarnos como objetos?

–Sí. No voy a mentirte. Si no los necesitara para abrir la puerta, los habría dejado morir. En lugar de enojarte, deberías estar agradecido con Homeostasis por hacer que tu Digivice no pueda funcionar sin tu intervención. Pero si sigues así de furioso, adelante: intenta escapar de aquí, haz que te maten y que nadie pueda ir a Witchelny.

–Parece que no tenemos opción, Taichi –dijo Sora.

–De acuerdo –dijo Yagami con algo de enojo.

–Muy bien. Ahora, hagan lo que les digo. Izumi, enciende tu ordenador, abre los programas de Gennai y usa el que tiene un logo de corazón. Se desplegará un diagrama con ecuaciones y fórmulas. ¿Puedes resolverlas?

–Sí –dijo Koushiro–. Esto muestra cómo se conectan los mundos. Las fórmulas enseñan cómo quebrar el tejido interdimensional. Para eso se necesita energía y manipulación de data.

–¿Sabes cómo interpretarlo?

–Es difícil. La última vez que hice algo así, tuve que manipular la data de Wizarmon. Ahora no sé como hacerlo. Pero, a lo mejor…– Izumi comenzó a teclear, los ojos fijos en el diagrama. Al cabo de un rato, prosiguió: –Puedo abrir portales con esto. Pero no tengo forma de saber cuál de ellos nos llevará a Witchelny.

–¿Podrás viajar al espacio supra dimensional? –preguntó Hackmon.

–¿Qué es el espacio supra dimensional? –iquirió Palmon.

–Según lo que he leído, –comenzó Hackmon– es un espacio que conecta todos los universos. Hay ocasiones en las que se puede pasar de un universo a otro sin necesidad de llegar allí, pero en otras es indispensable. ¿Puedes identificarlo?

–Creo que sí –dijo Koushiro–. Supongo que será este lugar que conecta todos los puntos.

–¿Y puedes abrir una puerta hacia allí?

–Seguramente. Pero no puedo afirmarlo. Lo intentaré.

Dicho eso, Izumi siguió tecleando en silencio. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, Jyou habló:

–Un momento. ¿Por qué quieres abrir una puerta a otro universo, Hackmon? ¿Eso no dañaría tu mundo? ¿No fue ese el problema que hubo con nosotros, cuando llegamos aquí hace un par de días?

Mimi pisó al Elegido de la sienceridad para que se callara. Pero Hackmon ni se inmutó, y respondió sin despegar la vista de Izumi.

–¿Crees que no he pensado eso? Pues sí lo he hecho. Y concluí que estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Si quieres hacerme cambiar de opinión, no vas a tener suerte.

–Terminé –dijo Koushiro–. Por favor, acerquen todos sus Digivices. Necesitamos el catalizador.

Siete niños apuntaron ocho dispositivos al ordenador. Todos resplandecieron, excepto el de Hikari, y, como ocurriera en la oficina central del edificio de la Fuji, de la patantalla emanó un haz esplendente, y luego, la continuidad espacio-temporal se curvó, y un vórtice se abrió y absorbió a los siete humanos y a los ocho Digimon; y al cabo de unos segundos, Hackmon se encontró solo en la estrecha celda, sin rastro del ordenador ni de los Digivices que había llevado.

"Mierda", pensó. "¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Por qué no fui con ellos? ¡Malditos sean, me han engañado!"

Continuó así, maldiciendo su ingenuidad y renegando del género humano durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que tomó consciencia de que faltaba poco para la ejecución y de que se suponía que él estaría esperando en la Biblioteca. Al notar eso, se puso en pie, salió por la puerta por la que habían entrado los Elegidos, recorrió el laberinto (que conocía bien) y escapó por una ventana. Una vez afuera, miró la luna para calcular el horario, pero algo lo distrajo: un cometa rojo, como una cicatriz ominosa, escindía la negrura del firmamento en dos mitades. Hackmon jamás había contemplado un espectáculo celestial de semejante baturaleza, y le pareció de una belleza sublime, pero al mismo tiempo sobrecogedora, como la prognosis de un futuro umbrío. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, ensimismado ante la contemplación de aquel despliegue, pero hubo de recurrir a toda su voluntad para retomar su camino. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, entró con sigilo por la misma ventana por la que había salido, se acomodó en su asiento y fingió que leía. Al poco tiempo, tocaron la puerta. Él dio la orden de que entraran y Neemon se apersonó ante él y le dijo que Jijimon-sama solicitaba su presencia en la Ciudadela.

–¿Es por la ejecución de los prisioneros?

–No me lo han dicho. Pero parece que sucedió algo grave.

"¿Se habrán dado cuenta de mi traición?"

Cuando abrió la puerta de la ciudadela, encontró a Jijimon, Babamon, los tres Ángeles y las cuatro bestias sagradas reunidos, teñidos de preocupación sus semblantes.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Los siete han escapado –respondió Jijimon-sama.

–¿Los siete niños elegidos? –preguntó Hackmon fingiendo sorpresa.

–No. Los siete grandes señores demonio.


End file.
